Coming Home To You
by nessh
Summary: Hermione kembali ke kota kelahirannya sebagai wanita dengan karir yang cemerlang dan kehidupan rumah tangga yang berantakan. Di kota ini, Hermione kembali bersentuhan dengan masa lalunya dan kedua sahabatnya. Modern AU. Set in current society. No Magic. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione tidak percaya dia akan berada disini lagi. Setidaknya tidak sebagai seorang wanita yang baru menginjak usia 30 tahun _dan _baru bercerai. Terakhir kali Hermione berada di kota ini adalah saat salah satu sahabatnya, Harry Potter, menikah dengan Luna Lovegood. _His highschool sweetheart._ Dan itu adalah delapan tahun yang lalu, saat Hermione baru selesai kuliah. Sekarang, dia kembali ke kota ini untuk menghadiri reuni dan menghindari segala pemberitaan tentang perceraiannya dengan Draco Malfoy.

Kota ini tidak banyak berubah dari apa yang Hermione ingat. Jalanannya masih sama, bangunannya masih sama, hampir semuanya masih sama. Itu membuat Hermione sedikit nyaman, dia merasa kembali ke masa lalu, saat semuanya masih terasa sangat sederhana. Hermione berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, _Lily's Cafe_. Dia ingat betul dulu tempat ini adalah _internet café, _ia dan kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Harry, dulu sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini karena saat itu internet bukan sesuatu yang mudah diakses seperti sekarang. Sekarang tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kafe yang sederhana namun berkesan hangat dan _homy_.

Di luar kafe hanya terdapat empat meja dengan dua kursi di masing-masing meja serta sebuah _blackboard _yang bertuliskan menu spesial kafe hari ini. Entah apa yang membuat Hermione berbelok dan membuka pintu kafe tersebut. Suara _klining _lembut menggetarkan telinga Hermione saat ia membuka pintu. Dinding kafe dicat berwarna _cream _dan cokelat yang hangat dengan lantai kayu, interiornya pun kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu. Di dinding terdapat banyak foto dan gambar yang menarik. Tidak banyak orang di dalam kafe, hanya sepasang orangtua di dekat perapian yang terbuat dari batu, dua orang pria yang duduk berjauhan di bar, serta seorang wanita yang asyik dengan laptopnya di sudut lain ruangan. Tempat ini mirip dengan _diner _di amerika, namun dengan interior yang lebih menarik. Hermione memilih sebuah meja yang berada dekat jendela, dia selalu senang duduk di dekat jendela.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai apron tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mejanya sambil memeluk sebuah buku menu. Anak itu tersenyum lebar pada Hermione, memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Selamat pagi Ma'am. Selamat datang ke _Lily's Café,_" sapa anak itu dengan aksen _british _yang kental. Ia meletakkan buku menu di depan Hermione. "Ini buku menu kami. Menu spesial kami hari ini adalah _creamed caulifower soup, cod fish finger sandwich, crispy crumbed halloumi_, dan euh—oh!—_warm chocolate brownie_. Kau bisa memanggilmu kalau kau sudah siap untuk memesan."

"Tidak perlu," kata Hermione cepat sebelum anak itu meninggalkan mejanya. "Aku akan pesan sekarang. Hmm, apa yang menurutmu paling enak di menu ini?" tanya Hermione sambil membaca menu di tangannya.

"Oh, aku sendiri sangat suka _warm chocolate brownie_ buatan Dad. Itu sangat enak. Dan _sandwich_." Jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, ayahmu yang memasak?"

Anak itu mengangguk semangat. "Yap, Dad yang mengelola dan memasak di tempat ini."

"Yang benar? Kau anak yang baik, membantu ayahmu di tempat ini." Puji Hermione tulus sambil tersenyum pada anak itu.

Wajah anak itu memerah. "Ini akhir pekan jadi aku tidak sekolah dan Aunty Susan yang juga bekerja disini bersama Dad tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Jadi aku membantu. Lagipula aku senang disini."

Hermione tersenyum. "_Itu _tindakan yang sangat baik. Oh aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Teddy. Semua orang memanggilku itu."

"Oke Teddy. Aku akan pesan dua menu yang kau sebut tadi dan _camomile tea_."

Teddy mencatat pesanan Hermione dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan siap dalam 10 atau 15 menit dan Hermione bisa selalu memanggilnya jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Teddy mengambil menu dari tangan Hermione dan berlari ke sebuah pintu yang Hermione asumsikan sebagai pintu menuju dapur.

Hermione mengeluarkan buku agenda dari dalam tasnya. Buku itu sudah seperti nyawa Hermione. Ia menulis semua kegiatannya disana. Hermione menghela nafas saat melihat kegiatannya dua minggu setelah hari ini. Hermione memang tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di Inggris. Ia hanya akan disini selama sepuluh hari sebelum kembali ke New York dan menyelesaikan perceraiannya. Setelah itu, Hermione akan keluar dari apartemen yang ditempatinya sejak ia menikah dengan Draco enam tahun lalu. Hermione belum memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat semuanya selesai nanti. Ia ingin kembali ke Inggris, memulai semuanya dari awal. Namun Hermione tidak bisa egois, dia harus memikirkan bisnis _fashion-_nya yang berbasis di New York dan dia juga harus memikirkan putranya, Lucas.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi mengingat Lucas. Dia masih merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Lucas di New York. Tapi Narcissa terus meyakinkannya untuk mengambil waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk menenangkan diri dari semua media yang terus menekannya untuk membeberkan detail perceraiannya dengan Draco. Ibu mertuanya itu sangat sedih dengan apa yang terjadi antara Hermione dan putranya, walau dia sangat mengerti kenapa Hermione memutuskan untuk meninggalkan putranya. Draco terlalu terbawa dengan statusnya sebagai putra keluarga Malfoy, pewaris Malfoy Corporation salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di dunia, hingga melupakan keluarganya dan membiarkan Narcissa dan Hermione mengurus perusahaan sementara ia hura-hura dan berpesta.

Kedatangan Teddy ke mejanya membangunkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum pada Teddy saat anak itu dengan hati-hati meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan Hermione tadi di meja. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat ia berhasil meletakkan nampan itu tanpa menumpahkan apapun.

"Selamat menikmati, Ma'am." Kata Teddy.

"Terima kasih, Teddy."

Anak itu benar. Brownies cokelat itu terasa sangat lezat. Cokelatnya terasa sangat lembut dan ringan hingga meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Hermione sudah lama tidak merasakan brownies seenak ini. Bahkan toko kue terbaik di New York tidak bisa menyajikan brownies seenak ini. Hermione merasa dia perlu bertemu dengan siapapun yang membuat brownies ini. Ia ingat Lucas sangat menyukai cokelat, dia pasti akan sangat senang jika Hermione pulang membawa brownies cokelat seenak ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Hermione menghampiri Teddy yang duduk di balik kasir sambil membaca majalah dan memintanya untuk memanggil ayahnya. Hermione bersenandung pelan sambil menunggu Teddy yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Matanya berkelana memandangi detail di dalam kafe. Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Hermione terpaku saat melihat siapa sebenarnya pemilik dari kafe ini. Pria itu juga membeku di tempatnya, meninggalkan Teddy yang memandang pria itu dan Hermione bergantian dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hermione. Hermione benar?"

"Harry,"

Hermione tidak percaya ini. Sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui _dan _hubungi berdiri di hadapannya. Harry masih memiliki sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang sangat indah dan rambut hitam yang berantakan, walau rambut itu lebih pendek dari yang Hermione ingat. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang Hermione ingat, namun tetap bugar dan berotot, hasil bermain sepakbola sejak _middle school_.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah keduanya sebelum Harry berjalan memutari bar dan memeluk Hermione erat-erat lalu mengangkatnya sambil berputar. Keduanya tertawa keras, mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung kafe dan membuat Teddy bengong. Harry menurunkan Hermione, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hermione! Wow, aku tidak percaya kau ada disini hari ini! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau datang untuk reuni besok? Sejak kapan kau ada di kota ini? Kau menginap dimana? Oh _God, _aku sangat merindukanmu!" Harry mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun tanpa memberikan Hermione kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Hermione tertawa, "Pelan-pelan Harry. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu ya aku disini untuk menghadiri reuni besok. Aku baru tiba di kota ini sekitar sejam lalu dan aku melihat kafe ini lalu memutuskan untuk makan. Aku rasa aku akan menginap di hotel di ujung jalan ini, aku _harap _mereka masih punya kamar karena aku belum _booking _sebelumnya." Hermione menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan aku juga merindukanmu, Harry."

"Aku bisa mendengar aksen amerika di suaramu sekarang Hermione. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di _Big Apple_?" tanya Harry sambil nyengir.

"Berisik. Sangat _banyak _orang. Aku merindukan tempat ini. Kota ini sangat tenang, aku merindukan suasana ini."

Harry mengangguk, ekspresinya berubah sendu. "Yeah. Itu kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini."

Senyum Hermione perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf aku tidak datang saat Luna meninggal. Atau saat Remus dan Tonks—"

"Sshh," Harry dengan cepat menutup mulut Hermione dengan telapak tangannya. Harry mengerdikkan kepalanya ke arah Teddy yang sedang melayani seorang pengunjung yang hendak membayar. Mata Hermione melebar.

"Teddy. Dia Teddy Lupin?" tanya Hermione pelan saat Harry melepaskan tangannya.

Harry mengangguk. "Benar. Aku—dia memanggilku Dad dan memanggil Luna Mum sejak usianya empat atau lima tahun. Dia tahu kami bukan orangtuanya tapi dia sangat ingin memanggil kami dengan itu. Jadi—"

"Jadi kau membiarkannya." Lanjut Hermione. "Aku mengerti itu."

Harry mengangguk. Keduanya diam sejenak. Mereka memperhatikan Teddy yang mengobrol dengan pasangan paruh baya yang sedang membayar. Mereka tertawa mendengar sesuatu yang Teddy katakan.

"Jadi. Kau bilang kau akan menginap di hotel benar?" tanya Harry, mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Benar. Seperti yang kau tahu, orangtuaku sudah menjual rumah mereka disini saat mereka pindah dan aku sudah menjual rumah mereka di Manchester saat mereka meninggal. Aku juga tidak punya kerabat di kota ini, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Harry nyengir lebar.

"Aku punya kamar kosong di rumahku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam Granger." Tambah Harry, kedua matanya berkilat jahil.

Hermione cemberut. "Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam!"

"Aku bercanda dan kau tahu itu. Ayolah Hermione, kita sudah _sangat _lama tidak bertemu. Banyak sekali yang kita harus bicarakan. Aku akan mengundang Ron untuk makan malam dengan kita malam ini kalau kau mau. Kita bertiga bisa menjadi _The Golden Trio_ lagi!"

Antusiasme Harry mengingatkan Hermione pada saat mereka masih sekolah, saat Harry mengetahui kalau ia diterima di tim sepakbola sekolah seperti mendiang ayahnya dulu. Hermione ingat dia berlari ke rumah Hermione di malam hari dan mereka menyelinap keluar untuk menjemput Ron. Mereka bertiga merayakan keberhasilan Harry dengan piknik di bukit kecil tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Hermione tersenyum mengingat itu, saat Harry mengetuk jendela kamar Hermione dari pohon yang berdiri di samping rumah Hermione dan saat mereka melempar kerikil ke jendela kamar Ron, juga saat mereka bertiga berbaring di atas rumput di atas bukit hanya memandangi bintang-bintang setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang mereka bawa. Hermione juga ingat orangtua mereka dan Sirius, wali Harry, menghukum mereka karena mereka menyelinap keluar di hari sekolah dan diatas jam malam mereka. Namun mereka terlalu senang untuk peduli. Jadi melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Harry, Hermione tahu dia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

* * *

a/n : hai semua!

terima kasih banyak udah baca semua fic **dan **untuk setiap review/fave/follow pada setiap cerita yang aku upload. untuk cerita **A Date With The Boy Who Lived**, aku akan mengupload sekuel mungkin akhir pekan ini atau minggu depan, tergantung. sekarang aku sedang banyak sekali waktu luang karena _akhirnya _aku lulus dari uni (yippieee!) jadi aku hanya berharap Indonesia Positif tidak memutuskan untuk nge-block web ini lagi. nah, untuk cerita **Harry's Had Enough**, aku tidak tahu apa nanti aku nulis sekuelnya atau tidak. aku punya idenya tapi aku belum tahu arah dari ide itu jadi-yeah itu.

aku baca review dan ada beberapa yang juga mengirim PM buat menanyakan sekuel dari dua cerita itu, _so...yeah, that's the answer guys. _

sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. _love you guys! __kiss kiss hug hug._

xoxo

nessh


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Langit berkilau dengan butiran bintang yang memenuhinya, membantu sang bulan menghilangkan kegelapan. Tiga sahabat duduk di atap rumah Harry dengan sekaleng bir di tangan masing-masing. Mereka masih memakai baju yang dipakai mereka ke pesta reuni yang selesai sejam yang lalu. Hermione duduk di antara Harry dan Ron, masih mengenakan gaun hitam selututnya. Harry dan Ron masih mengenakan kameja mereka, jas mereka ditinggalkan di ruang tamu. Ron menggulung lengan kamejanya sampai siku dan membuka dua kancing atas kamejanya, dasi yang tadi ia pakai sudah berada di saku celana. Sementara Harry hanya melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kamejanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan ini?" tanya Ron memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku rasa sebelum kita semua lulus."

"Dan itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa tua." Hermione mengerang.

"Kita memang tua." Sahut Ron tak acuh lalu menyeruput birnya sampai habis dan menggenggam kaleng yang kini kosong itu keras-keras hingga akhirnya kaleng itu ringsek di genggamanannya. "Aku 29 tahun dan kau hampir 30." Ron nyengir sambil menyikut Hermione.

Hermione melirik Ron tajam.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kita bertiga sudah punya anak. Tapi itu tidak menjadikan kita _tua. _Hanya dewasa."

"Secara teknis, Harry, kau tidak punya anak. Ted anak baptismu."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia tetap anakku Ron. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar putrimu?"

"Jen baik-baik saja. Dia sedang ikut ibunya tur ke Milan. Aku akan menyusul mereka besok pagi ke Milan. Setelah itu kami akan ke Paris dan kembali ke London. Oh ya Hermione, sepertinya kami akan pergi New York musim panas ini, mungkin kita bisa bertemu disana?"

"Tentu! Lucas menyukai Jenna dan Lavender. Beritahu aku kapan kalian akan datang." Hermione tiba-tiba menoleh pada Harry. "Hey Harry, bagaimana kalau kau dan Teddy ikut juga? Kalian tidak pernah ke New York, benar?"

"Yeah Harry, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Anak-anak bisa saling mengenal dan kita bisa bersenang-senang!" timpal Ron dengan semangat.

Harry tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku harus tanya Ted soal itu. Lagipula aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan Susan mengurus kafe sendirian."

"Buka lowongan part-time. Kita tahu betapa sulitnya mencari tempat untuk kerja part-time di kota ini. Aku harus pergi ke London, kau dan Hermione ke Manchester." Usul Ron sambil mengingat masa-masa mereka masih di High School.

Hermione memutar matanya, "Ron, kau ke London karena kau tidak mau bekerja di toko keluargamu untuk musim panas _dan _karena kau mau bermain sepakbola."

Ron nyengir. "Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu aku tidak akan menjadi pemain professional sekarang."

"Harry tidak melakukan itu dan dia tetap mendapatkan kontrak."

"Karena pelatihku melihat dia bermain _denganku._"

Harry hanya memutar matanya dan fokus dengan birnya sementara kedua sahabatnya adu mulut. Ini kejadian yang biasa Harry hadapi setiap hari sejak Hermione pindah ke kota mereka saat mereka masih sekolah dasar. Harry dan Ron sudah berteman sejak kecil. Keluarga Harry pindah ke kota ini saat Harry masih berusia 2 tahun dan sejak itu Harry berteman dengan Ron. Hermione pindah ke kota ini saat dia berusia sembilan tahun atau kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Mereka bertiga tinggal berdekatan dan seiring waktu, mereka menjadi sahabat. Walau begitu, Ron dan Hermione bertengkar hampir setiap hari. Siapapun yang melihat pasti merasa heran kenapa mereka bisa menjadi teman. Tapi Harry tahu mereka berdua, walau mereka bertengkar setiap hari, mereka mengerti dan protektif satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga selalu ada disana untuk satu sama lain. Saat orangtua Harry meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Saat Ron kabur dari rumah karena orangtuanya tidak mau Ron mengikuti _Soccer Camp _di London selama musim panas karena dinilai membuang waktu. Saat Hermione sangat sedih karena ia tidak bisa ikut ujian masuk Oxford karena sakit. Saat mereka lulus dari sekolah, mereka bertiga memilih jalan yang berbeda. Hermione mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah hukum di Yale. Ron dan Harry mendapatkan tawaran kontrak dari dua tim yang berbeda di Inggris. Itu sebelum Remus dan Tonks meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang membuat Harry berhenti dari karirnya lalu kembali ke kota ini untuk membesarkan Teddy dan menggunakan sisa uangnya untuk membangun kafe yang dia kelola sekarang.

"—ry. Harry. Harry. Harry!"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke kanan, melihat wajah khawatir Hermione dan wajah heran Ron menatapnya. "Oh, maaf, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pesawatku berangkat sangat pagi besok." Ron berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana panjangnya. "Sampai nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu sebelum kami datang ke New York, oke Herms?"

"Tentu dan kau tahu aku _benci _saat kau memanggilku Herms."

"Aku tahu. Itulah kenapa aku melakukannya." Ron nyengir lebar. Ia memeluk Hermione dan Harry bergantian. "Selamat malam kalian berdua, jangan diam disini terlalu lama. Kalian sudah tidak muda lagi dan daya tahan tubuh kalian sudah tidak sebaik dulu."

"Kata seorang pria yang sudah mengantuk setiap jam sepuluh malam." Harry tertawa. Ron mencibir tapi tetap memanjat ke dalam jendela setelah melambai dan mengucapkan selamat malam sekali lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas dan menghabiskan birnya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Apa kabar Lucas? Dia baik-baik saja dengan apa yang terjadi padamu dan Malfoy?" tanya Harry pelan.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Maksudku, dia baru empat tahun. Aku rasa dia tidak benar-benar mengerti."

"Dari apa yang aku dengar dari Ron, Lucas sangat mirip denganmu. Bukan penampilannya, tentu saja, secara fisik dia mirip dengan Malfoy. Ron bilang dia pintar. Sangat pintar. Kalau dia sepintar kau, aku rasa dia mengerti."

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry," Hermione menghela nafas lagi, mendadak merasa sangat lelah secara emosional. "Draco tidak pernah ada disana. Lucas sepertinya tidak pernah mengenal ayahnya. Draco menghabiskan waktunya berjalan-jalan keluar negeri, menghadiri pesta demi pesta, aku—dia tidak pernah siap menjadi ayah."

Harry mengusap punggung Hermione pelan dengan gerakan melingkar.

Hermione tertawa getir. "Kami tidak pernah merencanakan Lucas. Tapi dia satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bisa bertahan selama ini bersama Draco." Hermione berhenti sejenak lalu dia bertanya pelan pada Harry. "Bagaimana rasanya Harry? Menikahi seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan selalu ada disana untukmu."

Bayangan kehidupannya beberapa tahun lalu memenuhi pikirannya. Kehidupannya dengan Luna terlihat sangat mudah dari kacamata orang luar. Mereka menikah di usia yang sangat muda, Harry baru berusia 22 tahun dan Luna baru 21 tahun. Saat itu Harry masih menjadi pemain sepakbola muda dengan karir yang menanjak, banyak klub berusaha untuk mengontraknya. Walau begitu, mereka berdua hidup sederhana. Remus dan Tonks meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat beberapa minggu kemudian, Teddy selamat karena ia bersama Harry saat itu. Teddy baru berusia empat tahun. Andromeda Tonks tidak bisa mendapat hak asuh untuk Teddy karena pemerintahan menilai ia terlalu tua untuk mengurus anak hiperaktif seperti Teddy, jadi Harry sebagai walinya mendapat hak asuh penuh atas Teddy dan Teddy tinggal bersama Harry serta Luna di Newcastle. Mereka bertiga kembali ke kota kelahiran mereka saat hidup Luna divonis hanya tinggal dua tahun. Tapi pada setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama Luna merupakan masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah menyesal atau berharap tidak pernah bertemu Luna. Harry hanya berharap dia memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersamanya.

"Rasanya—_penuh. _Semuanya terasa mudah dan selalu ada alasan untuk tersenyum dan merasa _bahagia _setiap harinya." Harry menarik nafas panjang. "Dia membuatku bahagia. Dia segalanya untukku."

Hermione mengangguk singkat dan mendongak, menatap langit. "Dulu aku kira Draco segalanya untukku. Aku kira aku akan bahagia bersamanya."

"Apa kau pernah berharap kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng mantap. "Jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya aku tidak akan memiliki Lucas dan dia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku."

Harry mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione, membiarkannya bersandar di bahunya. Dia dan Hermione memang sangat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dibandingkan dia dan Ron. Hermione mengerti Harry dengan sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari Ron dan Luna.

"Kapan kau kembali ke New York?" tanya Harry.

"Hmm. Mungkin lusa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Lucas terlalu lama. Walau Narcissa bilang dia mau aku untuk pergi untuk minimal sepuluh hari. Lagipula, ada rapat yang tidak bisa aku hindari minggu depan dan masih ada beberapa hal yang aku urus tentang perceraianku. Aku juga harus mencari tempat tinggal baru untukku dan Lucas."

Dahi Harry berkerut. "Kau akan menjual tempat tinggalmu?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Draco memiliki apartemen itu dan aku hanya mengembalikan apartemen padanya. Aku mau mencari rumah dengan halaman jadi Lucas bisa bermain di halaman."

"Kau akan pindah ke _suburbs_?" Harry kaget. Hermione suka apartemennya karena itu terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota dan tempatnya bekerja.

Hermione hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Harry. "Aku suka hidup di pusat kota tapi aku mau Lucas mengalami apa yang aku alami. Sebenarnya aku ingin pindah kemari, tapi aku harus mendiskusikan itu bersama Narcissa dan Lucas. Aku tidak mau mengambil keputusan tanpa mereka berdua."

"Kau tahu, jika kau mau pindah kemari aku tahu sebuah tempat yang akan kau suka. Tidak jauh dari sini, tempatnya sangat bagus, pemilik sebelumnya pindah ke London karena pekerjaan. Oh maaf, aku melantur."

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Aku mau melihat tempat itu. Jika kau bilang tempat itu bagus, aku yakin tempat itu bagus."

Harry mengangkat alisnya, "Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu Harry. Selalu."

Harry tertawa. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Hermione begitu percaya padanya, begitu yakin pada setiap pendapatnya.

"Hey Harry, ingat saat kita berdua duduk diatap rumahku, hanya kau dan aku karena Ron terkapar di kamarnya?" Hermione mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudmu saat kita masih 15 tahun? Sebelum Yule Ball? Saat Ron terkapar setelah mempermalukan dirinya di lorong sekolah karena dia mengajak Fleur Delacour untuk pergi ke pesta bersama?"

Hermione memutar matanya, "Terlalu banyak detail, tapi ya, itu yang aku maksud."

"Tentu aku ingat! Aku benar-benar mau mengajakmu ke pesta saat itu, tapi aku rasa aku terlalu takut untuk mengajakmu. Kemudian aku terlambat karena Krum sudah mengajakmu." Harry tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

"A—apa? Kau—kau mau mengajakku ke Yule Ball?" Hermione tergagap. Kenapa Harry tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya!

Harry nyengir, terlihat sedikit malu dengan pernyataannya tadi. "Yeah. Aku sedikit naksir padamu saat itu. Aku _sangat _ingin mengajakmu ke pesta, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian sampai akhirnya terlambat." Jawabnya tanpa melihat mata Hermione. Dia terlalu malu mengakuinya.

Mulut Hermione sedikit terbuka mendengar pengakuan Harry. Dia kaget ya, tapi dia juga kecewa. Kenapa Harry tidak mengajaknya saat itu?

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap kau mengajakku saat itu." Aku Hermione pelan, sangat pelan sampai nyaris tidak Harry tangkap.

"Apa?" Harry spontan menoleh. "Kau berharap aku mengajakmu?" tanyanya, memastikan telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

Hermione mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menunggumu mengajakku pergi. Aku kira—aku kira kau tidak akan pernah mengajakku. Itu kenapa aku menerima ajakan Krum."

"Aku—wow—aku tidak tahu." Gumam Harry. Ia menelan ludah. "Seandainya—_seandainya, _aku mengajakmu hari itu, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda—benar?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu? Mungkin kita akan tetap berteman seperti itu. Atau mungkin kita akan menikah? Tidak ada yang tahu, kita tidak berjalan di jalan itu."

Hening menghinggapi mereka.

Harry tidak bisa menghentikan bayangan di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau dia mengajak Hermione saat itu? Mungkin dia akan tahu kalau Hermione juga menyukainya. Mungkin dia akan ikut Hermione ke Amerika saat Hermione mendapatkan beasiswa. Mungkin dia akan tetap menjadi pemain sepakbola profesional sekarang. Mungkin dia dan Hermione akan menikah. Mungkin dia dan Hermione akan membesarkan Teddy bersama kemudian Teddy akan memanggil Hermione 'Mum' atau 'Mom'. Mungkin dia dan Hermione akan memiliki anak bersama, mungkin Lucas akan menjadi putranya, bukan putra Draco Malfoy. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia memiliki keberanian malam itu.

"Mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil dan kita tidak akan menjadi teman sekarang," lanjut Hermione pelan.

Itu benar, pikir Harry. Mungkin mereka akan meresikokan persahabatan mereka dan kehilangan semua yang mereka bangun selama ini. Harry berpikir dan menoleh menatap sahabat perempuannya. Hermione terlihat semakin cantik seiring waktu. Dia gadis yang brilian, pintar, cantik, dan semua pria yang mendapatkannya adalah pria yang beruntung. Harry pikir Draco Malfoy adalah orang bodoh jika dia melepaskan Hermione begitu saja.

Hermione menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Saat itu Harry menyimpulan, lebih baik tetap menjadi temannya dan berada di sisi Hermione selamanya daripada meresikokan persahabatan mereka untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas akhirnya. Seperti cinta.

* * *

thank you for reading

xoxo

nessh


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rumah yang Harry katakan memang bagus. Rumah itu memiliki 1 kamar utama dan dua kamar tambahan, juga ruangan kosong di atas yang dapat dijadikan kamar atau gudang, juga _basement _yang menyatu dengan _laundry room_. Juga terdapat garasi yang dapat memuat dua mobil dan _carport. _Halaman depan dan belakang dari rumah cukup luas, pemandangan dari ruang makan ke bukit juga sangat indah. Hermione menyukai rumah ini. Rumah ini jauh lebih bagus dari rumah yang dia lihat di _suburbs _di New York.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Justin Finch-Fletchey, _sales _dari satu-satunya perusahaan yang mengurus properti di kota ini, bertanya pada Hermione setelah mengajaknya dan Harry berkeliling rumah.

"Rumah ini sangat cantik." Komentar Hermione tulus.

"Aku tahu. Tapi rumah ini belum menerima penawaran. Mungkin karena harga rumah ini lebih mahal dari rumah lain yang memiliki ukuran yang sama. Tapi pemiliknya tidak mau menerima kurang dari harga yang ditawarkan."

"Aku yakin wanita ini tidak akan khawatir soal uang," Harry melirik Hermione sambil mengulum senyum.

Hermione memutar matanya. Memang harga rumah ini bukan masalah untuknya. Tapi dia tetap harus bicara dengan Narcissa mengenai ini. Dia tahu Narcissa sangat menyayangi Lucas dan ingin dapat bertemu Lucas dengan leluasa, Hermione tidak bisa mengambil keputusan ini gegabah dan sendirian.

"Aku harus memikirkan ini dulu." Kata Hermione akhirnya.

Justin mengangguk, "Aku mengerti itu. Membeli properti tidak seperti membeli sepatu, perlu banyak pertimbangan. Beritahu aku kalau kau memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini jadi kita bisa mendiskusikan harga yang cocok untuk kedua pihak." Justin merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Tentu. Aku akan menghubungimu." Hermione mengantongi kartu nama Justin.

Dia dan Harry masuk ke mobil milik Harry setelah pamitan dengan Justin. Harry menjalankan mobilnya menuju kafe miliknya. Hermione asyik dengan ponselnya sementara Harry menyetir. Sesekali Harry melirik Hermione dan tersenyum. Menurutnya, Hermione selalu terlihat manis saat berpikir dengan serius dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu?" tanya Harry, matanya menatap lurus ke jalanan. Dia tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan karena dia terlalu asyik memperhatikan wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku berusaha memesan tiket untuk pulang lusa dan memesan kamar di London untuk besok. Tapi sinyalnya kurang bagus," Hermione mengeluh kesal. Dia menoleh pada Harry. "Ada tempat dimana aku bisa mengakses internet dengan bebas disini?"

Harry berpikir sejenak dan satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan di otaknya saat itu adalah ruangan mungilnya di kafe. "Di kafeku. Kau bisa menggunakan komputer di ruanganku."

"Oh bagus." Hermione menghela nafas lega dan menaruh ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Dia meninggalkan tas tangannya di rumah Harry. Hermione merasa aneh menggunakan _Modalu Satchel _kesayangannya di kota kecil seperti ini, terlalu mewah dan kurang pada tempatnya. Hermione juga bersyukur tidak membawa pakaian yang biasa dia pakai di New York. Seperti sekarang, Hermione merasa sangat nyaman memakai _white t-shirt _longgartanpa lengan, celana jeans, sandal jepit, dan rambut cokelat panjangnya digerai begitu saja; bukan paduan _stiletto _dan pakaian _branded. _

"Aku kira kau akan pulang besok." Harry memutar setirnya, berbelok ke jalanan yang lebih kecil dari jalanan sebelumnya. Jalanan yang hanya terdiri dari dua jalur dan satu jalur area parkir di kiri dan kanan jalan.

"Besok aku kembali ke London, ada urusan bisnis yang harus aku datangi besok malam."

"Kau benar-benar akan membuka cabang butikmu di London?"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau mengikuti fashion?"

Harry terbahak, "Tidak! Susan mengikutinya. Dia tahu kita teman dekat berkat mulut besar Ginny saat dia berkunjung ke kafeku tahun lalu. Susan sangat mengagumimu, mungkin dia akan sangat berisik saat kita sampai di kafe nanti."

"Terima kasih untuk peringatannya, Harry."

Harry menepikan mobilnya lima menit kemudian dan parkir tepat di depan kafe milik Harry. Seperti kemarin, hari ini kafe terlihat tidak ramai namun juga tidak kosong. Harry membukakan pintu untuk Hermione dan menggenggam tangannya saat Hermione turun dari mobil Audi S3 hitam miliknya. Tangan kedua masih saling terkait saat Harry menuntun mereka ke dalam kafe.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Hermione pelan sambil menghela nafas lega. Harry benar, temannya Susan Bones benar-benar berisik saat bersemangat. Kalau Harry tidak menyelamatkannya dengan mengingatkan tentang janji rapat (yang tidak sepenuhnya benar tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong, Hermione memang akan rapat, tapi besok malam), Hermione yakin Susan tidak akan melepaskannya.

Harry tertawa, "Maafkan dia. Tidak setiap hari orang sepertimu datang ke kota ini."

"Orang sepertiku?" tanya Hermione dengan alis terangkat, menantang Harry untuk menjelaskan pernyataannya itu.

"Orang sepertimu. Sukses dan terkenal. Kau masuk Harper Bazaar bulan lalu, ingat? Aku tahu itu dari Susan juga. Dia benar-benar penggemarmu dan pakaianmu. Saat ini, aku yakin dia sedang mengganti semua foto profil di sosial media miliknya dengan foto barunya bersamamu." Harry membuka pintu menuju ruangannya. Ruangan itu tidak besar, namun nyaman dengan warna _cream _di dindingnya. Jendela yang menghadap ke jalanan terbuka lebar hingga angin musim semi masuk ke penjuru ruangan, rak buku yang cukup besar di dinding yang sepertinya terbuat dari _oak_, dan meja yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama serta kursi yang membelakangi jendela. Sebuah _laptop _tertutup di atas meja.

"Aku suka ruangan ini. _Cozy_." Komentar Hermione sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Telunjuknya menyapu ujung meja dan menyentuh sebuah frame foto di dekatnya, foto Harry bersama Luna dan Teddy.

"Yeah. Aku harus turun ke bawah sekarang. Stok _brownies _sudah menipis dan aku harus membuatnya untuk Lucas juga." Harry meraih kenop pintu dan bertanya sekali pada Hermione sebelum menutupnya. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu aku ada di dapur, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk. Harry tersenyum dan menutup pintu ruangannya, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Hermione menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi; ia membuka laptop di meja dan menyalakannya. Matanya tertuju pada satu frame foto lagi di sisi kanannya; foto dirinya bersama Harry dan Ron saat hari kelulusan mereka, Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Harry dan Ron yang berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Butuh sekitar limabelas menit agar Hermione bisa memesan pesawat dan hotel yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dia menutup kembali laptop milik Harry dan memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

Kafe terlihat lebih ramai. Susan terlihat sedang melayani tamu, namun ia tersenyum dan melambai dengan semangat pada Hermione saat ia melihatnya. Hermione balas melambai lalu masuk ke dapur. Hermione melihat Harry dan Teddy sedang melakukan sesuat, memasak sesuatu. Sementara Colin dan Dennis, dua kakak beradik yang menjadi chef di kafe milik Harry, memasak di sisi lain dapur.

"Hey, apa yang kalian buat?" Hermione menghampiri Harry dan Teddy.

Teddy mendongak, terdapat bercak tepung di kedua pipinya, dia tersenyum lebar melihat Hermione. "Hey Hermione! Dad mengajariku bagaimana membuat brownies!" katanya dengan semangat.

"Kau harus memberitahu kami resepnya Ted! Jadi ayahmu tidak perlu turun ke dapur!" sahut Dennis dari seberang ruangan.

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan beritahu mereka, Ted, ini rahasia keluarga." Harry mewanti-wanti putranya, berpura-pura memasang wajah tegas. Teddy hanya tertawa. "Hermione, kemari, biar aku tunjukkan bagaimana Potter membuat brownies mereka."

"Aku kira hanya _keluarga _yang boleh tahu resep ini, Dad." Kata Teddy dengan nada menggoda.

"Jadi? Hermione itu keluarga. Seperti Ron." Harry menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke ujung hidung Teddy sambil menyeringai lebar, Teddy benci diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

Anak berusia hampir 12 tahun itu cemberut dan mengusap hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya sekaligus menyibakkan rambut yang hampir menutupi matanya itu dengan tangannya; menambah jejak tepung di wajahnya.

Hermione mengulum senyum. Dilihat dari jarak dekat ia melihat jejak mendiang kedua orangtua Teddy di wajah Teddy. Perangainya mengingatkan Hermione pada Remus, namun senyum dan warna rambutnya benar-benar jiplakan Tonks.

Ketiga orang itu membuat banyak _batch brownies _bersama-sama. Saat mereka keluar dari dapur, matahari diluar sana sudah terbenam, dan suasana kafe sudah semakin ramai; hampir semua mejanya penuh. Kata Harry, suasana kafe memang selalu ramai di hari minggu sore dan malam, seperti sekarang. Disaat seperti ini, Harry dan Teddy turun ke lapangan untuk melayani pelanggan. Hermione memutuskan untuk ikut membantu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau mereka mengenalimu mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu." Kata Harry sambil menyandarkan bahunya di mulut pintu, memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang menggelung rambutnya, dan memakai apron.

"Tidak kalau aku memakai ini," Hermione mengangkat topi biru yang Harry sangat kenal, itu miliknya. "Dan ini," Hermione menyematkan kacamata ke telinganya. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihatku memakai kacamata, aku hanya memakainya di rumah, diluar aku selalu menggunakan lensa kontak."

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau pakai kacamata. Sejak kapan?"

"Tahun ketiga-ku di Yale. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan komputer, sepertinya." Hermione menghampiri Harry dan mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Harry, menariknya keluar dari ruang ganti staff. "Ayo, ada antrian pelanggan yang harus kita layani!"

Entah kenapa, Hermione yang memakai kacamata terlihat lebih menarik di mata Harry. Harry benar-benar kesulitan untuk tidak menatap Hermione. Seakan matanya selalu menemukan sosok Hermione di antara riuh pengunjung di dalam kafe; dia menemukan Hermione tertawa bersama anak dari salah satu pengunjung, menemukan Hermione memeluk Teddy di balik kasir, hanya tepukan di bahu kanan Harry yang bisa membuat Harry benar-benar melepas matanya dari Hermione dan melihat Susan nyengir lebar padanya.

"Kau menyukainya."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Harry mengerutkan keningnya mendengar itu.

"Dia sahabatku, Susan. Tentu aku menyukainya."

Susan mendengus tidak sabar. "Kau _menyukainya. _Atau kalau kau masih tidak mengerti, kau _naksir _padanya! Aku tidak akan protes, dia cantik dan pintar. Kombinasi yang luar biasa. Aku masih tidak percaya ada pria yang melepaskan wanita seperti itu begitu saja."

"Dia orang bodoh." Harry otomatis berkomentar.

"Lihat? Kau naksir dia!" Susan memukul bahu Harry dengan semangat sambil tertawa. Mengundang perhatian Teddy dan Hermione yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, mungkin pekerjaan rumah Teddy.

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya; bertanya apa gerangan yang membuat Susan tertawa dengan begitu bersemangat. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng, dia tidak mau memikirkan _itu_.

"Ayolah, Harry. Sudah dua tahun. Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke pasaran! Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau tampan, banyak wanita menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Harry spontan menoleh pada Susan, matanya melotot kaget. "Susan! Kau sudah _menikah_!"

"Yeah. Tapi bukan berarti aku buta. Aku tahu mana pria yang menarik bagiku dan yang tidak." Susan berkedip genit padanya. Harry cemberut. Susan tertawa dan meninggalkan Harry setelah memberikan satu pukulan di bahunya.

"Satu hal lagi Harry," Susan berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Harry. Ia tersenyum, bukan senyuman menggoda seperti sebelumnya, senyum tulus yang membuat Harry memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Aku menikahi sahabatku dan itu keputusan terbaik yang aku pernah buat."

Harry hanya memiringkan kepalanya sementara Susan menghampiri sebuah meja dengan ekspresi dan senyum profesionalnya. Harry memikirkan kata-kata Susan tadi kemudian menoleh pada Hermione, yang masih asyik bersama Teddy. Apa dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Hermione bahkan setelah selama ini? Setelah pernikahannya dengan Luna dan segala hal lain yang sudah mereka lalui bersama?

Hermione merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya. Ia mendongak sesaat; matanya beradu dengan mata Harry. Ia tersenyum pada Harry dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Teddy yang menanyakan sesuatu mengenai peer matematikanya. Hermione tidak menyadari wajah Harry yang sedikit memerah.

"Dad, Hermione mengajak kita ke New York. Aku ingin pergi kesana, bisa kita pergi kesana Dad? Bisa atau tidak? Bisa atau tidak?" Teddy mengekori Harry yang sedang mengangkat kursi ke atas meja, membereskan kafe sebelum mereka tutup malam itu.

Harry melempar pandangan kesal pada Hermione yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. "Kita lihat nanti, Ted." Tanggap Harry singkat.

"Kenapa lihat nanti? Itu musim panas, jadi aku tidak akan bolos sekolah."

"Ini bukan masalah sekolah, Ted."

"Apa ini karena uang? Hermione bilang dia bisa memberikan kita tiket dan nanti kita tidur di apartemennya."

Harry mulai terlihat terganggu. "Ini bukan itu Ted. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan kafe ini. Musim panas berarti orang yang datang akan semakin banyak."

Teddy terus membuntuti Harry. "Tapi Susan ada disini. Aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah kalau kita pergi seminggu. Ayolah Dad, aku ingin pergi kesana!"

"Kita lihat nanti."

Teddy tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Tapi Daaaaadddd," Teddy merengek. "Aku belum pernah keluar negeri! Kita tidak pernah liburan jauh."

"Kita pernah ke London."

"Itu hanya tiga jam dengan kereta!" Teddy berseru frustasi.

"Edward," Harry menyebutkan nama depan Teddy sambil menghela nafas. "Keluar negeri apalagi ke New York, itu membutuhkan banyak uang. Kau sudah besar, jangan merajuk seperti itu dan bantu aku beres-beres, oke."

"Tapi—"

"_Sekarang, _Edward Remus Lupin."

Nada bicara Harry menandakan kalau diskusi mereka hari itu sudah selesai. Teddy kesal dan memutar badannya, berjalan menjauhi Harry dan masuk ke ruang ganti staff dengan muka ditekuk.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah memberikan ide pada Teddy untuk menempel dan menuntut Harry membawanya ke New York seperti itu. Sekarang Teddy dan Harry terlihat kesal dan Hermione semakin merasa bersalah.

"Harry, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Teddy ngotot seperti itu saat aku mengundangnya ke New York." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione." Tanggap Harry pelan.

"Benar, Harry, kalau kau khawatir tentang uang aku bisa mengirimkan tiket untukmu—"

"Hermione, stop." Harry berhenti mengangkat kursi dan memutar tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, ekspresinya keras. "Ini bukan masalah uang. Aku punya uang dan kau tahu itu. Teddy harus belajar menghargai uang, menghargai apa yang dia punya, dan belajar untuk bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi anak manja seperti suamimu!" suara Harry semakin keras hingga ia hampir berteriak di akhir kalimat.

Hermione tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka Harry akan berteriak padanya. Ia menelan ludah.

Harry sadar dia baru saja berteriak, ia langsung merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi terkejut Hermione. "Hermione, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiranku, aku—aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara Hermione terdengar agak tinggi. "Aku—umm—itu tidak apa-apa. Aku—em—aku akan pergi beres-beres di dapur."

Hermione memutar tubuhnya dan hampir berlari ke dapur tanpa menunggu tanggapan Harry. Punggungnya menempel di pintu dapur setelah dia menutupnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan sesuatu yang mengganggu dirinya. Hermione tidak pernah diteriaki oleh Harry. Tidak pernah. Hermione menggeleng pelan, Harry pasti sedang banyak pikiran. Ya pasti itu. Harry tidak akan berbicara seperti itu dengan sengaja padanya. Ya. Pasti itu.

Harry menghela nafas dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dia sedikit lega Susan, Dennis, dan Colin sudah pulang sehingga mereka tidak perlu mendengar itu. Namun dia juga merasa bersalah pada Hermione, dia tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu padanya. Bukan uang yang Harry pikirkan saat Teddy menyampaikan keinginannya tadi, bukan juga soal kafe.

Harry tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Hermione di New York. Dia tidak pernah bertemu Malfoy setelah dia menikahi Hermione. Harry bahkan tidak pernah bertemu Lucas Malfoy secara langsung. Ron pernah menunjukkan foto Lucas bersama putrinya, Jenna, saat Ron berkunjung ke New York untuk menghadiri _fashion show _tunangannya, Lavender Brown. Lucas terlihat sangat mirip dengan Draco, satu-satunya hal fisik yang Lucas warisi dari Hermione adalah hidungnya dan bentuk matanya, sisanya Lucas warisi dari Draco Malfoy.

Entah kenapa, memikirkan tentang kemungkinan bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy membuatnya enggan untuk mengunjungi Hermione. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan selama dia menikah dengan Luna. Harry pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Luna, yang dia tanggapi hanya dengan senyum dan ciuman di pipi tanpa komentar apapun. Harry tidak mau bertemu Draco Malfoy. Titik.

Harry menghela nafas. Itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk menghindari Hermione. Cepat atau lambat, dia mungkin akan bertemu dengan Draco lagi. Menghindari Hermione tidak akan membuat itu tidak mungkin. Harry ingat apa yang Ron bilang saat dia menceritakan hal ini padanya;

_Mungkin kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya karena dia mengingatkanmu kenapa kau tidak bersama Hermione. Kau cemburu padanya._

Mungkinkah Ron benar?

Tidak, batin Harry. Pasti karena Draco menyebalkan. Ya. Pasti itu.

* * *

thankyou for reading

xoxo

nessh


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Pada jam seperti ini, jalanan Manhattan selalu padat dengan kendaraan. Suara klakson yang bersahutan tidak terlalu terdengar di kantor Hermione yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan, mungkin karena kantor Hermione terletak di lantai 22 dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Matahari mulai terbenam diluar sana, lembayung berwarna _orange, _biru, putih, merah, dan kelabu berpadu di langit sana. Perpaduan yang indah yang tidak bisa Hermione hiraukan. Di jam ini, Hermione selalu berdiri di dekat jendela, memperhatikan langit yang perlahan menggelap hingga kerlip dari bangunan dan jalanan lain menyala. Di meja, putranya Lucas sedang asyik berputar-putar di atas kursi Hermione. Di seberangnya, Narcissa mewanti-wanti Lucas untuk tidak berputar terlalu keras atau dia akan pusing dan mual.

"Lucas, dengar apa yang Nana bilang! Jangan—oh Tuhan, Lucas!" Narcissa hampir memekik saat Lucas malah memutar kursinya semakin keras. Suara tawa Lucas memenuhi ruangan.

"Tapi Nana, ini menyenangkan!" Lucas memekik girang.

"Demi Tuhan!" Narcissa mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah berusaha menghentikan cucunya berhenti berputar-putar di atas kursinya dan memberinya serangan jantung.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Lucas dan tertawa melihat wajah antusias Lucas dan ekspresi was-was Narcissa. Hermione menghampiri kursinya dan menangkap Lucas sebelum dia sempat kabur kemudian mengangkatnya. Lucas merentangkan kedua tangannya sementara Hermione memutarnya di udara. Hermione berhenti setelah empat putaran dan jatuh terduduk dikursinya, Lucas berada di pangkuannya.

"Momma lagi! Lagi!" seru Lucas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa," Hermione terengah-engah, namun dia tetap tersenyum lebar pada Lucas. "Kau terlalu _besar _sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu seperti itu lagi."

"Aww." Lucas cemberut.

"Lucas, _dear, _kau sudah menunjukkan gambar yang kau buat di sekolah pada ibumu?" tanya Narcissa, berharap itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Lucas dari permainan kecil Hermione tadi.

Wajah Lucas berubah cerah, dia menatap neneknya dan menggeleng. "Belum, tapi aku meninggalkan tasku di mobil Nana."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengambilnya di bawah jadi aku bisa melihatnya? Parvati bisa mengantarmu kesana." Usul Hermione.

Lucas mengangguk semangat. Jadi Hermione memanggil asistennya, Parvati Patil, dan memintanya untuk mengantar Lucas ke mobil untuk mengambil gambar yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Hermione. Setelah pintu tertutup, ekspresi Narcissa dan Hermione berubah serius. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keduanya bicarakan tanpa kehadiran Lucas.

"Jadi putraku sudah menandatangani suratnya?" tanya Narcissa. Suaranya masih menyimpan aksen _british _walau sudah puluhan tahun tinggal di amerika.

"Itu yang Daphne bilang. Tapi aku belum melihatnya." Hermione berjalan menuju kulkas. "Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Hanya air. Terima kasih."

Hermione mengangguk dan mengambil sebotol air mineral beserta sekaleng _coke. _Dia tidak biasanya minum _coke _dan tidak membiasakan Lucas meminumnya, tapi saat ini Hermione merasa sangat ingin merasakan sensasi aneh yang hanya _coke _sediakan di tenggorokannya. Hermione menyerahkan botol air mineral pada Narcissa.

"Dia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hak asuh Lucas?" tanya Narcissa lagi sambil membuka botol minumannya.

Hermione duduk di kursi tepat di samping Narcissa, di seberang kursi utama. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia belum menghubungiku dan Daphne bilang dia belum memeriksa berkasnya. Dia hanya mengatakan padaku, berkas itu sudah kembali ke tangannya."

Hermione diam sejenak sebelum bertanya pada Narcissa, "Menurutmu dia akan memberikan hak asuh Lucas padaku secara penuh?"

Narcissa menghela nafas. "Jika dia memiliki akal sehat, ya dia akan menandatanganinya. Tapi kau tahu Draco. Terkadang dia tidak berpikir, tidak mencernanya terlebih dulu, kemudian bertindak seenak jidatnya. Dia menjadi lebih buruk sejak Lucius meninggal."

"Dia tidak selalu seperti itu." Hermione berkata pelan. Matanya terpaku pada kaleng _coke _di tangannya.

"Aku tahu Hermione," Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lutut Hermione. "Dia anak yang manis dulu. Seperti Lucas, persis seperti Lucas. Selalu bersemangat dan tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah. Mungkin karena Lucius terlalu keras padanya? Aku tidak pernah tahu. Dia tidak pernah mau bicara padaku."

"Tidak padaku juga." Sahut Hermione.

Narcissa menatap wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri di hadapannya. Hermione terlihat berbeda, bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya. Narcissa menyalahkan putranya. Pria waras mana yang melepaskan wanita seperti Hermione begitu saja? Narcissa merasa Draco sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan dia juga merasa dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengembalikan putranya seperti dulu.

Narcissa tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, bagaimana Inggris? Kau bertemu seseorang disana? Teman lamamu mungkin?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione tersenyum, sedikit lega Narcissa mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku bertemu Harry. Dia punya kafe kecil di kota. Sebenarnya yang membuat brownies yang aku bawa minggu lalu itu Harry. Dia dan Teddy tinggal tidak jauh dari situ."

"Teddy? Maksudmu Edward Lupin? Putra Remus dan Nymphadora?"

Hermione tertawa mendengar Narcissa menyebut nama depan Tonks. "Kau tahu kalau Tonks masih hidup dia akan mengejarmu dengan senapan di tangannya, dia benci nama itu."

Narcissa mengangkat bahu dan meminum air mineralnya sebelum menyahut. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan dia, keponakanku itu, aku rasa nama itu tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang melintas dipikiran kakakku saat Dora lahir. Kenapa dia bisa memikirkan _Nymph _saat melihat anaknya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

Hermione tertawa lagi. Dia teringat saat pertama kali Draco membawanya bertemu Narcissa. Hermione terkejut mendengar bahwa Narcissa adalah seorang Black sebelum menikahi Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa merupakan adik bungsu Andromeda Tonks (dulu Black) _dan _sepupu dari Sirius Black, wali Harry. Jadi secara teknis, Teddy adalah cucu Narcissa juga.

"Bagaimana Harry? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar anak malang itu. Kehilangan orangtua di usia 10 tahun, kehilangan walinya di usia 17, harus mengemban beban membesarkan anak di usia 23, dan kehilangan istrinya di usia 26." Narcissa menghela nafas, matanya sendu. "Anak itu sudah melalui terlalu banyak hal."

"Harry terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua terlihat baik-baik saja. Teddy sangat mirip dengan Tonks, bahkan teledornya pun sama. Tapi Harry bilang dia pintar seperti Remus." Hermione tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian dimana Teddy terpeleset di rumahnya, tepat di depan Harry dan Hermione yang sedang menonton televisi. Hermione ingat Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa terpeleset seperti itu padahal kau tidak menginjak apapun?"

Hermione tidak langsung sadar sampai beberapa saat kemudian bahwa Narcissa memperhatikannya seraya tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya langsung memanas begitu dia sadar.

"Kau bahagia disana, benar?" tanya Narcissa pelan. Senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku—itu—disana rasanya berbeda. Rasanya aku lebih bebas dan—aku tidak tahu, rasanya berbeda dan aku menyukai itu. Rasanya seperti aku kembali ke awal, saat aku bukan apa-apa." Aku Hermione pelan.

"Itu wajar, Hermione, kau tidak perlu malu mengakui itu."

Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hermione yang masih memegang kaleng _coke, _dengan lembut. Hermione hanya diam dan memberikan senyum kecil padanya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk tetap disini atau kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Aku masih memikirkan itu. Aku rindu ketenangan di Inggris, tapi aku masih menginginkanmu dan Draco di kehidupanku. Itu penting, terutama untuk Lucas."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau pindah kesana." Narcissa melepas tangan Hermione dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, kedua tangannya kini di atas lengan kursi. "Sepertinya kau bahagia disana, itu bagus untukmu dan Lucas masih muda, dia akan bisa beradaptasi dengan baik."

Hermione melongo, dia sempat mengira Narcissa tidak akan menginginkan Hermione dan Lucas sejauh itu. Apalagi mengingat Narcissa bersikeras Hermione mengambil apartemen Draco daripada pindah ke pinggiran kota. Dan dia mengijinkan—bahkan mengusulkan!—Hermione untuk pindah ke _Inggris_? Semudah itu?

"Jangan melihatmu seperti itu," tukas Narcissa, menyadarkan Hermione dari transnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku, aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali, tapi sekarang setelah kau keluar dari perusahaan—aku masih tidak bisa meyakinkanmu untuk mengambil perusahaan ini, Hermione?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Kita sudah membicarakan itu Narcissa. Media akan menuduhku menikah untuk uang kalau aku melakukannya. Lagipula, aku punya bisnis _dan _seorang anak yang perlu aku urus."

Narcissa menghela nafas. Dia akan lebih lega kalau Hermione mengambil alih perusahaan. Bahkan Lucius juga setuju dengan pendapatnya itu. "Baiklah. Kembali ke kata-kataku tadi, setelah kau keluar dari perusahaan aku akan semakin sibuk dengan perusahaan dan tidak akan bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Lucas seperti sebelumnya. Dan Draco," Narcissa menghela nafas lagi mengingat putranya. "Draco tidak pernah ada di hidup Lucas. Aku rasa kau ada disini atau di Inggris tidak akan memberikan pengaruh banyak. Aku masih akan mengunjungi kalian dari waktu ke waktu tentunya. Dan aku menuntut berita setiap harinya dari kalian berdua."

Hermione baru hendak berkata sesuatu saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Lucas berlari masuk. Ia melompat ke pangkuan Hermione dan langsung mengecoh tentang gambar yang dia buat di Pre-School.

* * *

Hermione berusaha menyeimbangkan Lucas yang tertidur di pelukannya, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher dan kepala di bahu Hermione, sambil berusaha membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Lucas tertidur di mobil setelah mereka mengantar Narcissa kembali ke rumahnya, sepertinya dia lelah setelah sekolah dan bermain seharian di kantor Hermione dan Narcissa. Hermione menghela nafas lega saat pintu terbuka, dia menyeimbangkan Lucas di pangkuannya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditempatinya selama 8 tahun sejak dia bertunangan dengan Draco.

Hermione membaringkan Lucas di ranjang berbentuk mobil-mobilan yang diberikan Draco untuk hari ulangtahun Lucas tahun lalu. Draco sendiri tidak datang ke pesta ulangtahun Lucas. Itu tidak aneh dan Lucas sendiri tidak menanyakan ayahnya. Hermione menarik selimut Lucas sampai ke bahunya, mencium keningnya, dan mematikan lampu sebelum keluar dari kamar Lucas.

Segelas _wine _dan musik Vivaldi yang mengalun lembut di ruang tengah apartemen menemani Hermione memeriksa kembali sketsa pakaian dan sepatu yang akan masuk ke koleksi musim panasnya sambil duduk sofa. Dia tersenyum, tidak mengira akan terjun ke dunia fashion. Hermione menyukai fashion tapi biasanya, dia menyimpan itu untuknya sendiri. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang kesenangan Hermione akan fashion, seperti kedua orangtuanya, Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Draco.

Kemudian dia bertemu Daphne Greengrass di Yale. Daphne berasal dari keluarga seperti Draco. Kedua orangtuanya pengacara terkenal di Amerika dan mereka memiliki Law Firm mereka sendiri, tempat dimana Daphne bekerja sekarang. Daphne, yang kebetulan teman sekamarnya selama kuliah, tidak sengaja melihat sketsa buatan Hermione dan memohonnya untuk membuatkan sketsa gaun untuk pesta tahun baru. Hermione melakukannya setelah Daphne memohon selama seminggu penuh. Orang-orang melihatnya dan memuji gaun yang Hermione rancang untuk Daphne. Daphne tidak segan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Hermione yang membuat gaun itu. Semakin banyak orang datang ke Hermione untuk dibuatkan gaun dan Daphne menyarankan untuk membuat _brand _dan menjadikan karyanya komersil. Hermione mendapatkan bantuan dari Narcissa yang mendengar _dan _melihat karya Hermione dari sebuah sketsa yang dicuri Draco dari map milik Hermione saat Draco mengunjungi Hermione. Sekarang, sembilan tahun kemudian, koleksinya mulai dikenal dunia.

Pikiran Hermione terganggu saat mendengar suara dari laptopnya. Hermione meraih laptopnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengirimkannya sesuatu. Ternyata e-mail dari Harry. Hermione tersenyum saat membacanya.

_Hei Hermione,_

_Aku menyerah. Ted benar-benar berniat terbang ke New York tahun ini, dia menyisihkan uang, membantu tetangga menata taman, dia bahkan bekerja mengirimkan koran setiap pagi sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak._

_Aku akan memesan tiket untuk agustus kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa memesan tiket untuk hari atau bulan lain. Ron bilang dia akan berada di New York dari Juli._

_Seingatku, ulangtahun Lucas jatuh di bulan agustus benar? Aku akan bawakan sesuatu untuknya dan untukmu juga. Aku menanti kabar darimu._

_Love,_

_Harry._

* * *

"Jadi Draco hanya menandatangani satu surat dan tidak mengembalikan berkas hak asuh Lucas?"

Daphne menyodorkan sekaleng bir dari kulkas mini di ruangannya pada Hermione. Menjadi putri pemilik Law Firm memberikan Daphne banyak keuntungan, seperti kulkas mini tadi, ruangan kedap suara, dan satu set home theater. Hermione sering bercanda bahwa ruangan ini lebih mirip bioskop mini daripada kantor.

"Yap. Blaise tidak memberitahuku kenapa Draco melakukan itu. Mungkin dia ingin bicara langsung denganmu." Daphne meneguk birnya. "Hmm, dia masih di Vegas kata Blaise."

"Mungkin dia berusaha membuat Narcissa bangkrut." Hermione mendengus dan mengenggak habis birnya.

Daphne menyelipkan rambut hitamnya ke balik telinganya, mata biru esnya menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tajamnya yang khas. "Kau benar-benar benci Draco sekarang?"

Hermione menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Aku rasa tidak. Dia ayah Lucas. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup bersamanya lagi. Aku lelah, Daph. Benar-benar lelah dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan."

Perhatian keduanya teralih saat mereka mendengar suara pintu ruangan Daphne terbuka. Dua orang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan. Satu pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut pendek dan memakai setelan jas, pria yang lain berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang platinum yang panjangnya melewati telinga dan memakai _coat _hitam yang terlihat sangat mewah.

"Blaise, Draco. Tidak sopan masuk ke ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku sedang bersama klien." Kata Daphne tenang. Daphne memang terkenal dengan ketenangannya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Sejak kuliah, Daphne mendapat julukan _The Ice Princess_. Sangat cantik tapi sulit untuk dijangkau.

Mata kelabu Draco fokus pada Hermione. Mengenal Draco, Hermione tahu Draco kesal padanya. Atau bahkan marah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu kau _meminta _hak asuh penuh atas Lucas? Dia putraku!" kata Draco sambil membanting map yang Hermione dan Daphne pikir berisi berkas hak asuh Lucas.

Blaise cepat-cepat menutup pintu. Orang-orang di luar sana tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Blaise bersyukur Daphne membuat ruangannya menjadi bioskop mini, setidaknya ruangan kedap suara ini akan memberikan mereka privasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Draco, tenang. Kita bisa bicarakan tenta—"

"Diam Zabini!" tukas Draco kasar, matanya mendelik pada Blaise sejenak lalu kembali pada Hermione. "Apa maksudnya ini Hermione? Kau mau mengambil _putraku _dariku?"

Hermione menghela nafas, dia meletakkan kaleng birnya di atas meja, di samping berkas yang dilempar Draco kesana.

"Aku tidak berusaha menjauhkan Lucas darimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Seperti katamu tadi, dia putramu. Tapi aku memintamu untuk memberikan hak asuh Lucas padaku secara penuh jadi kau bisa pergi dengan bebas. Aku tidak akan membatasi kunjunganmu pada Lucas, kau bisa mengunjungi kami setiap hari kalau kau mau. Tapi Lucas tinggal bersamaku, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang sekolahnya atau apapun dan fokus menjadi ayahnya."

"Tidak! Aku mau dia tinggal bersamaku!"

"Apa?" Hermione terlihat shock. Begitu pula dengan Daphne dan Blaise.

"Kau dengar aku. Aku ayahnya. Dia akan tinggal denganku."

Darah Hermione mendidih. "Kau tidak pernah ada disana untuk Lucas dan sekarang kau menuntutku untuk memberikan hak asuh Lucas padamu? Apa kau gila? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Lucas!"

"Aku tahu! Dia putraku!"

"Oh ya?" Hermione bangkit dari sofa, berjalan memutari meja, hingga kini berada di hadapan Draco. "Apa mainan favorit Lucas? Warna favoritnya? Hal yang dia lakukan setiap hari? Dimana kau saat dia sakit untuk pertama kalinya? Saat dia berjalan untuk pertama kalinya? Saat dia berulang tahun? Kau selalu pergi! Pesta dan pesta dan PESTA! Kau tidak pernah disana Draco! Tidak untukku, tidak untuk Lucas. Kau tidak bisa datang dan mengambilnya begitu saja dariku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku!"

Nafas Hermione terengah-engah saat dia selesai berteriak pada _soon-to-be _mantan suaminya.

Rahang Draco mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa berkata apapun dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan Daphne dan membanting pintunya saat menutupnya.

Hermione jatuh terduduk di atas meja. Kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya dengan siku menempel di kakinya. Airmata segar menuruni wajahnya.

* * *

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Apa?"

Hermione berhenti mengerjakan laporan terakhirnya di Malfoy Corporation sebelum dia berhenti. Seminggu berlalu setelah Draco dan Blaise mendatanginya di kantor Daphne. Sejak itu, Draco tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi ataupun mendatanginya. Narcissa juga tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Draco. Hermione ingin bernafas lega, tapi dia kenal Draco, dia tidak akan menyerah dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Firasatnya benar, Draco tidak akan menyerah secepat itu.

"Draco mengajukan tuntutan penuh atas hak asuh Lucas." Kata Daphne lagi. Dia menyodorkan map cokelat yang tadi ada dipangkuannya ke Hermione.

Jantung Hermione rasanya telah jatuh. Dia menerima map itu dengan tangan bergetar. Mengajukan tuntutan berarti melibatkan pengadilan atas semua hal ini, yang juga berarti hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai media mengendus hal ini dan mempublikasikan seluruh drama perceraiannya ke seluruh media sosial dan media cetak. Paparazi akan mengikuti gerak gerik Hermione, Draco, _dan _Lucas. Selama ini Hermione berusaha menjauhkan Lucas dari kejaran kamera agar Lucas mendapatkan masa kecil yang sesungguhnya tanpa pengaruh dari orangtuanya. Hermione _hampir _berhasil. Tapi ini akan mengubah segalanya.

Hermione menaruh telapak tangannya di map yang isinya sudah selesai dia baca. Sidang pertama dijadwalkan minggu depan dan Hermione diminta untuk hadir. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, kenapa semua ini menjadi sangat rumit? Kenapa Draco harus sangat keras kepala?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Hermione," tutur Daphne lembut. "Kau tidak perlu datang kalau kau tidak mau. Aku bisa menyiapkan alasan untukmu."

"Menurutmu aku harus bertemu Draco? Maksudku, sebelum sidang. Untuk bicara. Mungkin memintanya untuk—"

"Hermione," Daphne memotong Hermione sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kita berdua mengenal Draco. _Aku _mengenalnya sejak sebelum dia bertemu denganmu. Kita berdua tahu dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak akan mundur."

Hermione menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, sandaran yang tingginya hampir melebihi kepala Hermione. Mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Hermione mengurut bagian yang sakit dengan gerakan memutar, pikirannya berkelana.

Daphne menghela nafas pelan, masalah ini pasti sangat berat bagi Hermione. Ia melirik jam tangannya; sejam lagi dia ada rapat bersama kliennya yang lain dan itu berarti dia harus pergi sekarang. Sebenarnya Daphne tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Hermione, tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi dia harus pergi atau dia akan kehilangan kliennya yang satu ini. Daphne tidak bisa kehilangan kliennya ini, kasusnya sangat besar dan ini akan menjadi dongkrak bagi karir Daphne kedepannya. Daphne mengerutkan keningnya ragu.

"Kau bisa pergi, Daph."

Suara lembut Hermione membuat Daphne mendongak. Ia melihat Hermione menatapnya lembut sembari tersenyum kecil, terlihat lelah namun pengertian di saat yang sama.

"Aku tahu ekspresi itu, Daph. Kau harus pergi, benar? Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hermione lagi, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daphne khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong, Daph, kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan tetap bernafas saat kau menemuiku lagi nanti."

"Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Namun aku lega kau akan tetap hidup saat aku menemuimu nanti."

Hermione tertawa kering. "Aku punya Lucas yang harus aku pikirkan."

Daphne bangkit dari kursi dan menyampirkan tas bahunya sembari melempar senyum kecil pada Hermione. "Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kau bisa mendapatkan hak asuh Lucas secara penuh."

"Terima kasih banyak, Daphne. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Tidak, kita teman Hermione. Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau memberiku satu botol _wine _yang sangat enak."

* * *

_Couple weeks later_

Hermione memijiti pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan dia tahu berat badannya menurun cukup drastis hanya dalam lima minggu. Seluruh pakaian yang tadinya pas di tubuhnya kini terasa longgar. Semuanya karena pikirannya tersita pada proses perebutan hak asuh Lucas dengan Draco. Selama ini, Hermione hanya menghadiri dua persidangan sementara Draco hanya menghadiri satu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana mantan suaminya itu. Daphne bertaruh dia berada di Vegas, berpesta. Hermione sendiri tidak menghadiri persidangan karena dalam beberapa minggu ini Lucas sangat menempel pada Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa pergi kemana pun sendirian tanpa Lucas merengek ingin ikut di belakangnya dan Hermione tidak tega meninggalkan Lucas yang sepertinya menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan itu menyangkut dirinya.

Selama lima minggu ini, hidup Hermione dan Lucas terasa tidak menyenangkan. Hermione tidak bisa lagi membawa Lucas ke Central Park tanpa minimal lima paparazi menempelinya dan bertanya tentang seluruh proses pengadilan. Lucas kesal karena dia tidak bisa pergi bermain mobil _remote control_-nya di luar ruangan lagi, padahal Lucas senang sekali membawa mobil _remote control_-nya ke Central Park yang luas. Hermione juga mulai merasa jenuh dengan tembok di ruangannya di butik dan apartemennya. Dan saat Hermione menginjakkan kaki di luar bangunan, cahaya dari kamera langsung menyambutnya. Selama lima minggu ini juga, foto dirinya dan Draco berada di berbagai _cover _majalah gosip. Syukurlah sekolah Lucas sudah memasuki libur musim panas, jadi Hermione tidak perlu lagi membawa putranya melewati lautan paparazi hanya untuk membawanya ke sekolah. Anak-anak lain pun tidak perlu lagi merasa tidak nyaman.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Hermione merasa sedikit lega di antara semua kegilaan ini adalah kunjungan Ron dan Lavender dua hari lalu.

"Mereka akan segera menemukan berita lain," kata Lavender saat ia dan Ron mengunjungi Hermione di butiknya dua hari lalu. Lucas bermain dengan semangat dengan Jenna, putri Ron dan Lavender yang baru berusia dua tahun.

"Yeah. Mungkin Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie memutuskan untuk berpisah; itu akan menjadi berita yang lebih besar daripada perceraian '_Prince Draco Malfoy and Princess Hermione Granger-Malfoy_'." Timpal Ron tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Jenna dan Lucas bermain dengan mainan Lucas. Ron mengerutkan keningnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali Jenna bermain dengan anak laki-laki manapun.

Lavender mengenali tatapan Ron dan langsung memukul bahunya. "Jenna baru 2 tahun dan Lucas baru 4 tahun. Mereka tidak akan tiba-tiba mengumumkan pertunangan mereka, jadi berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh, Ron, biarkan mereka bermain!"

Hermione tertawa. "Aku tidak akan protes jika suatu hari, hal itu terjadi."

"Aku juga." Lavender mengangguk setuju.

"Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang menganggap bayangan itu menganggu?"

Kedua wanita itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Ron barusan.

"Jadi, Harry akan datang? Ini pertama kalinya dia datang, benar?" Lavender menyeruput teh yang disajikan Hermione untuknya dan Ron. Lavender mengerang gembira saat rasa khas _earl grey _menyentuh lidahnya, dia sudah lama tidak merasakan rasa _earl grey _yang sangat mengingatkannya pada rumah di Inggris.

"Enak, kan? Harry mengirimkannya padaku minggu lalu. Dan ya, dia dan Teddy akan datang bulan agustus nanti."

"Ah, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Teddy. Ron bilang dia semakin mirip dengan Tonks."

Lavender juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sampai sekolah menengah, jadi ia juga mengenal Tonks. Atau setidaknya tahu siapa itu Tonks. Lavender pindah ke London saat usia mereka 15 tahun. Lalu saat Ron memulai karirnya di sepakbola, dia dan Ron bertemu. Saat itu, Ron berkencan dengan wanita lain, begitu pula Lavender. Keduanya mulai pacaran saat lima tahun lalu dan dua tahun lalu, mereka memiliki Jenna. Hanya delapan bulan setelah mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. Lavender bekerja sebagai model, jadi dia dan Hermione sering bekerja sama saat Hermione akan memamerkan pakaiannya.

Itu dua hari lalu.

Semalam, Harry memberitahunya lewat e-mail bahwa dia dan Teddy akan tiba lebih awal. Itu membuat Hermione sangat senang dan bersemangat mengenalkan Harry dan Teddy pada Lucas. Hermione berpikir kehadiran mereka akan membuat Lucas melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di sekitar mereka saat ini.

Suara dari ponselnya mengalihkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Dia meraih ponselnya yang berada di sisi meja kerjanya di apartemen miliknya (yang secara teknis masih milih Draco). Nama Narcissa memenuhi layar ponselnya.

"Hei, Narcissa. Ada apa?"

"Aku akan bersaksi di pengadilan minggu depan."

Pernyataan Narcissa itu membuat Hermione berhenti menulis dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. "A—apa?"

"Aku akan bersaksi di pengadilan minggu depan. Aku lelah dengan semua pemberitaan dan paparazi mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Jadi semakin cepat ini berakhir, semakin cepat semua orang gila itu dari depan pintu kantorku."

Biasanya, Hermione akan tertawa mendengar ini. Semua orang tahu, Narcissa tidak pernah menyukai paparazi. Narcissa bahkan pernah menyirami mereka karena mereka tidak mau pergi dari depan rumahnya. Tapi sekarang dia khawatir dengan satu hal;

"Um, siapa—kau akan bersaksi untuk—"

"Untukmu, tentu saja. Aku ingin Lucas berada di tanganmu, Hermione. Aku menyayangi putraku, tapi dia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Mungkin, _mungkin, _setelah hal ini dia akan sadar dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin. Kau kenal Draco, dia keras kepala."

"Oh." Tanggap Hermione singkat, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Dan, Hermione? Aku ingin kau pindah ke Inggris."

"APA?!" Hermione sudah benar-benar melupakan pekerjaan yang tadi dia bawa ke rumah karena dia tidak berkonsentrasi di kantor.

"Kau dengar aku. Sebentar," terdengar suara Narcissa berteriak pada salah satu pelayannya untuk mengambilkannya segelas _wine_.

"Aku ingin kau pindah ke Inggris. Kau jelas-jelas lebih bahagia disana. Kota ini tidak cocok untuk membesarkan seorang anak. Aku membesarkan Draco disini dan dia tidak pernah keluar dari _spotlight _dan kita berdua tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Tepat sekali." Narcissa tertawa di telepon. "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada Lucas. Suatu hari, perusahaan ini akan jatuh pada Lucas—jika Draco tidak menjatuhkan perusahaan ini terlebih dulu—dan aku pikir, kota itu menghasilkan orang-orang sepertimu, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan Lavender Brown. Kalian semua sukses tapi tetap rendah hati. Jadi aku rasa, kota itu akan memberikan pengaruh baik pada Lucas juga. Aku tahu, kesuksesanmu dan kota tempatmu dibesarkan tidak benar-benar terhubung, tapi kau bahagia disana. Kau punya teman disana, teman yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya berpikir apa yang terbaik untuk Lucas dan aku pikir itu yang terbaik. Tentu, semua keputusan tetap berada di tanganmu, ini hanya pendapatku."

Hermione diam dan berpikir selama Narcissa berbicara. Dia benar, Hermione merasa bahagia disana dan ya, dia ingin Lucas merasakan masa kecil yang sama dengannya. Hermione ingin Lucas memiliki teman seperti Hermione memiliki Harry dan Ron. Tapi pindah ke Inggris? Tidakkah itu terlalu ekstrim?

"Ini tidak berlebihan. Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika ini menyangkut hidup anakmu, Hermione." Kata Narcissa seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Hermione.

"Kau pikir Lucas akan baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan Draco? Dia tidak akan senang dengan semua ini."

Narcissa terdengar menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu itu. Draco tidak akan menerima ini dengan baik, biarkan dia. Ini tentang Lucas, bukan Draco. Aku bahkan ragu Lucas menganggap Draco sebagai ayahnya setelah selama ini. Aku tahu Lucas akan baik-baik saja. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, kau tahu. Satu lagi, Lucas masih muda. Dia bisa beradaptasi dengan sangat mudah. Disana kau akan memiliki Harry untuk membantumu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu memberitahu kepindahanmu pada siapapun. Jual semua barangmu disini dan beli barang baru disana, itu akan lebih mudah."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Tentu. Draco akan datang padamu saat waktunya tiba nanti, saat dia sudah siap. Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang, pengacaraku baru saja datang. Sampai nanti, Hermione."

Ponsel itu masih menempel di telinga Hermione bahkan setelah Narcissa menutup teleponnya. Otaknya berputar, mungkin Narcissa benar, mungkin Lucas akan tumbuh menjadi lebih baik jika dia membawanya kembali ke Inggris. Namun itu hanya akan terjadi jika Hermione mendapatkan hak asuh penuh akan Lucas. Tapi bagaimana jika Draco mendapatkan Lucas? Pikiran itu membuat tubuh Hermione merinding. Draco pasti akan menjauhkan Hermione dari putra mereka. Hanya suara Lucas yang membuat Hermione berhenti berpikir malam itu.

* * *

"Momma, kenapa kita disini?" mata kelabu Lucas menatap ibunya. Sorotnya penuh tanda tanya. Baru saja Lucas dan Hermione mengunjungi Narcissa di kantornya. Narcissa memberikan satu _action figure _berbentuk tentara pada Lucas yang menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tidak melepaskan benda tersebut dari tangannya sampai mereka keluar dari gedung Malfoy Corporation dan tiba di Bandara JFK.

"Kita disini untuk menjemput teman Momma. Dia teman Uncle Ron juga." Jelas Hermione sambil mengelus kepala putranya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kita disini? Kenapa kita tidak turun dan menjemputnya? Kenapa kita harus menunggu di mobil?"

Hermione ingin sekali menghela nafas namun ia menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan itu dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia juga seperti Lucas saat ia masih kecil. "Karena kalau kita turun, orang-orang akan memotret kita. Kau tidak suka mereka mengambil gambar kita, kan Lucas?"

Lucas mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangguk. Dia mungkin belum mengerti apa itu paparazi, tapi dia tahu karena mereka, dia tidak bisa lagi membawa mobil mainannya ke taman dan itu membuat Lucas tidak menyukai paparazi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat memasuki mobil. Kehadiran mereka mengundang senyuman lebar di wajah Hermione.

"Lucas," Hermione menaruh tangannya di bahu Lucas dengan lembut guna menarik perhatiannya. "Kenalkan ini temanku, Harry Potter, dan Teddy Lupin."

* * *

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tidak disangka, Lucas dapat dengan mudah dekat dengan Harry dan Teddy dan senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Mereka menginap di apartemen milik Lavender di daerah Upper West Side yang lebih sering kosong daripada diisi. Seperti sekarang, mereka sekeluarga sedang pergi ke Disney Land karena Jenna sudah lama merengek ingin pergi kesana, sekaligus Lavender juga akan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah Harper Bazaar bulan depan.

Hermione membuka pintu menuju apartemen milik Lavender dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia baru kembali dari pengadilan terakhirnya. Ya, Hermione memenangkan hak asuk atas Lucas. Draco tidak senang, dia melontarkan tatapan tajam pada Hermione dan Daphne, Hermione tahu semua ini belum selesai. Tidak di mata Draco dan dia cukup menekankan itu saat ia menahan Hermione yang berjalan melewatinya.

Pemandangan yang Hermione lihat saat dia memasuki apartemen Lavender membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Harry mengenakan hiasan kepala berbulu khas indian, wajahnya dicoreng dengan tinta merah, dan ia bersembunyi di balik sofa. Harry menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk diam. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Hermione melihat kepala Teddy dan Lucas muncul dari balik sofa di sisi lain ruangan; keduanya mengenakan topi koboi. Lucas mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol air, Teddy mengisyaratkan Lucas untuk berjalan ke arah kanan dan dirinya ke arah kiri. Hermione memutuskan untuk menonton dari balik _counter _ di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah dengan segelas _orange juice _dingin.

"Menyerahlah!" teriak Lucas dan Teddy bersamaan saat mereka mengepung Harry dari kedua sisi sofa dengan pistol air terangkat pada Harry.

"Oh tidak! Aku tertangkap!" Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah, dan merosot di balik sofa.

Kedua anak laki-laki berseru keras, dan menembak Harry beberapa kali sebelum berlari-lari mengelilingi ruangan sambil berteriak-teriak, memamerkan kemenangan mereka.

Hermione menepuk kedua tangannya, mengundang perhatian seluruh laki-laki diruangan ini. "Okay, semua, Nana Cissa mengajak kita semua makan malam di rumahnya. Jadi sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap, karena kita akan berangkat dalam satu jam."

"Okay!" Teddy dan Lucas berseru bersamaan kemudian berlari menuju kamar Lucas.

Harry bangkit dan melepas hiasan kepalanya. Ia duduk di seberang Hermione.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melepas itu. Narcissa akan _senang _melihatmu memakainya." Kata Hermione sambil memangku dagunya, tersenyum simpul.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan memakainya hari ini. Aku tidak menemukan pasangan dari hiasan kepala ini, mungkin kau mau membuatnya untukku?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih senang kau mengenakan jubah mandi."

Harry menyeringai, matanya berkilat jahil. "Ah tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari tubuh kekarku, bukan begitu Hermione?"

Kali ini Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Dalam mimpimu, Potter."

Harry berpura-pura cemberut, dia mengambil gelas berisi _orange juice _milik Hermione dan menenggak habis isinya.

"Hapus _make up_-mu Harry. Kita akan berangkat dalam sejam." Ulang Hermione, mengambil gelas yang kini kosong dan menyimpannya di tempat cuci piring.

"Jadi….bagaimana sidang terakhirmu? Apa keputusan mereka?"

Hermione memutar tubuhnya dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Hermione menyandarkan bahunya di kulkas dan menjawab, "Aku berhasil. Aku mendapatkan hak asuh penuh atas Lucas."

Harry ikut bahagia, dia memutari _counter _untuk menangkap tubuh Hermione dan memeluknya erat, Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Harry, kemudian Harry membawanya berputar di udara. Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Saat Harry berhenti dan menurunkan tubuh Hermione, wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Hermione. Harry menelan ludah, dorongan untuk mencium Hermione sangat besar, dan dia hampir saja melakukannya, jika suara Lucas tidak membuatnya melompat ke belakang.

"Momma! Aku tidak bisa menemukan _t-shirt _bergambar beruang milikku!"

Hermione cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang makan, merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan saat ia melewati cermin, dia melihat kedua pipinya memerah.

* * *

Narcissa memiliki Town House di Upper East Side, daerah dengan kriminalitas terendah di seantero New York. Di daerah sini, banyak Town House, Apartemen, dan Condo yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang papan atas di Amerika seperti; selebriti, pengusaha sekaliber Malfoy, atau politisi. Apartemen yang Hermione tempati sendiri berada di sisi lain Upper East Side, apartemen itu dibeli oleh Lucius Malfoy untuk ulangtahun Draco yang ke-21. Tapi Draco sendiri lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di Vegas atau apartemennya di Brooklyn.

Rumah yang telah ditempati oleh Keluarga Malfoy sejak Draco masih kecil itu sangat mewah. Rumah itu dibangun pada tahun 1900an oleh Malfoy pertama yang menempati New York, dan sejak itu rumah itu tidak pernah berubah bentuk. Lucius dan Narcissa hanya mengganti interior dan mengecat ulang rumahnya, namun tidak pernah merubahnya. Memiliki sekitar 4 kamar tidur dan 6 kamar mandi, juga halaman belakang yang tidak sempit namun juga tidak terlalu luas, rumah ini termasuk salah satu yang terbesar di New York.

"Woow!" Teddy menggumam kagum saat dia memasuki rumah Keluarga Malfoy. Matanya melihat ke atas, ke ukiran di langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat mewah.

"Mistress Malfoy menunggu di ruang tengah, Mistress Hermione." Kata Frank Bryce, Kepala Pelayan Keluarga Malfoy, setelah menutup pintu depan.

"Terima kasih Frank." Balas Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Trims Frank!" pekik Lucas, memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang masih utuh.

Frank tersenyum, "Sama-sama Master Lucas."

Teddy semakin terperangan melihat ruang tengah Keluarga Malfoy. Nuansa _cream _dengan aksen _gold _di dinding dan tirai yang menutup tiga jendela besar yang menatap ke jalanan terasa sangat mewah. Lantai granit berwarna senada, perapian besar dengan lukisan karya Clare Doveton seharga lima ratus ribu dollar amerika yang baru dibeli Narcissa digantung rapi tepat di atasnya, sebuah rak buku dari kayu _oak, _serta seperangakat mebel yang tetap memiliki nuansa _cream _dan _gold _menghiasi ruangan. Hermione sempat menaksir harga seluruh barang di ruangan ini dan dia menyimpulkan ruangan ini sendiri berharga sekitar lima juta dollar amerika. Itu menunjukkan status Keluarga Malfoy di negara ini.

"Nana!" Lucas berlari menyebrangi ruangan dan melompat ke pelukan Narcissa yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya.

Dalam usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima, Narcissa masih memiliki jejak kecantikan dan keanggunan dari masa mudanya. Rambut hitam yang sudah memiliki garis putih digelung rapi ke atas dan pakaiannya, walau sederhana, tidak menunjukkan kesan 'murah' dan menambah 'nilai' dari seorang Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

"Halo, Lucas." Narcissa mengesampingkan bukunya untuk memeluk cucu satu-satunya itu dan menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Nana, itu Uncle Harry dan Teddy. Teman Momma dari Inggris. Mereka bicara seperti Momma, Nana!"

Narcissa tertawa kecil dan menoleh pada Harry. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Harry."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Mrs Malfoy. Sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir bertemu."

"Ya, terakhir kali kita bertemu di hari pernikahan Hermione dengan putraku. Silahkan duduk, makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi." Narcissa mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada tamunya untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong. Lalu matanya jatuh pada anak laki-laki yang masih melihat kesekeliling ruangan dengan kagum, mata anak itu jatuh pada rak buku, ia terlihat sangat penasaran dengan deretan buku yang ada disana.

Harry sadar Narcissa sedang memperhatikan anak yang duduk di sampingnya. Harry melihat Teddy sedang asyik memperhatikan setiap detail dalam rumah itu, ia memutar matanya, dan menyikut anak laki-laki itu.

"Eh? Apa Dad?" Teddy berkedip dan terlihat bingung, seakan baru sadar dimana dia berada.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Oh!" wajah Teddy memerah.

Narcissa tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Harry." Matanya menatap lurus pada anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. "Kau Edward, benar? Edward Lupin?"

Teddy mengangguk kaku. "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ted atau Teddy, Mrs Malfoy. Semua orang memanggilku itu."

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku Nana Cissa kalau kau mau. Ibumu adalah keponakanku, jadi secara teknis, kau cucuku juga, Teddy."

Teddy hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak sempat menanyakan hubungan Narcissa dengan keluarganya karena Frank baru saja masuk ruangan dan mengumumkan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

Ruang makan langsung membuat Teddy terperangah lagi. Masih dengan nuansa warna yang sama, ruangan ini sama mewahnya dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Terdapat meja makan panjang berwarna cokelat tua dan sekitar 12 kursi mengeliling meja itu.

Setelah makan malam, Lucas dengan semangat mengajak Teddy berenang. Tapi Hermione menghentikan itu dan mewanti-wanti mereka untuk menunggu sejam sebelum menyebur ke kolam renang di halaman belakang. Lucas cemberut, tapi hanya sesaat, Narcissa memintanya untuk menunjukkan perpustakaan Keluarga Malfoy pada Teddy. Harry, Hermione, dan Narcissa duduk di teras halaman belakang, masing-masing memegang segelas _red wine _yang baru dibeli Narcissa di Prancis bulan lalu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan? Apa kau akan tetap disini atau ke Inggris?" tanya Narcissa pada Hermione, membuka perbincangan mereka sore itu. Narcissa meneguk _wine_-nya sedikit. "Aku masih berpikir kau harus pergi."

"Aku setuju dengan Narcissa soal ini." Harry mengangkat tangan yang memegang gelas _wine _dengan gestur setuju.

Hermione menghela nafas, tangannya memutar-mutar gelas _wine, _menikmati wangi khasnya yang menyeruak dari dalam gelas. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku mau pergi, tapi apa itu yang terbaik untuk Lucas?"

"Aku masih berpikir begitu. Benar Harry?"

"Aku juga setuju."

"Harry, apa kau akan selalu setuju dengan apa yang Narcissa katakan padamu?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Harry nyengir. "Tapi Narcissa masuk akal! Aku melihat bagaimana kamera mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi, itu tidak sehat untuk Lucas. Belum lagi kota ini sangat berisik—apa kau ingat betapa tenangnya kota kita? Kita bisa memanjat pohon, belajar sepeda di jalan tanpa takut tertabrak mobil, dan tingkat kriminalitas disana jauh lebih rendah dibanding disini."

"Yeah, tapi apa itu benar-benar yang terbaik untuk Lucas? Apa dia akan bahagia disana?"

"Kau bahagia disana benar? Maksudku kau pindah ke kota itu dan kau bahagia disana. Kau bertemu denganku." Harry memainkan alisnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Narcissa tertawa kecil melihat Harry dan Hermione. "Ayolah, Harry memberitahuku kau menyukai rumah yang dijual disana dan rumah itu belum laku sampai sekarang—benar Harry?"

"Benar!" sahut Harry sambil bersenandung riang.

"Apa kalian berdua berkomplot menyingkirkanku dari kota ini?"

Harry dan Narcissa tertawa. Harry mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Hermione dan menariknya mendekat, ia mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya. Hermione pura-pura cemberut tapi secara tidak sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di pelukan Harry. Narcissa mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan apa yang dia lihat di hadapannya.

"Awas semuanya!"

Tidak ada yang sempat menghindar saat Lucas, yang sudah melepas bajunya, dan melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Harry, Hermione, dan Narcissa yang duduk tidak jauh dari kolam tidak sempat menghindari cipratan air yang berasal dari lompatan Lucas. Teddy tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke halaman belakang sambil membawa baju Lucas.

"Oh tidak, aku terlambat." Teddy menghela nafas sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang baju Lucas dengan frustasi.

Hermione mengulum senyum sementara Harry dan Narcissa berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dari kedua anak laki-laki, yang satu basah dan yang satu kering, yang kini berdiri di samping kolam, Lucas mengenakan handuk yang dibawakan Frank. Hermione sudah melihat bagaimana Teddy dan Lucas berinteraksi satu sama lain, mereka berdua seperti adik-kakak. Lucas sangat senang berada di sekitar Teddy, dan Harry juga mengakui Teddy sangat ceria bersama Lucas, seakan dia menyukai perannya sebagai seorang kakak.

_Okay. Mari pindah ke Inggris_.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak? Anggap ini hadiah dariku untukmu dan Lucas. Haruskah aku ingatkan bahwa Lucas adalah cucuku?"

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Narcissa bersikeras membelikan rumah yang Hermione sukai di Inggris. Sebelumnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk membeli rumah lain dengan harga yang lebih murah jadi dia bisa menginvestasikan uang lainnya untuk pendidikan Lucas. Tapi Narcissa ingin membelikan rumah itu untuk mereka dengan berbagai alasan.

"Rumah itu lebih dekat ke sekolah _dan _rumah Harry _dan _taman. Lagipula, rumah itu punya 3 kamar jadi kau dan Lucas bisa punya satu kamar dan aku akan punya kamar lain untuk aku tempati kalau aku mengunjungi kalian." Narcissa melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menempelkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Tapi aku punya uang untuk membeli rumah lainnya, Narcissa. Rumah itu juga cukup bagus." _Dari apa yang aku lihat di foto, _tambah Hermione dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak perlu mengutarakan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat lewat internet. Kau sendiri bilang rumah itu bagus dan Harry juga bilang rumah itu bagus dan Teddy juga setuju rumah itu bagus. Ayolah, Hermione, anggap ini hadiah terakhirku untukmu."

Itu minggu lalu, hanya dua hari setelah makan malam di rumah Narcissa bersama Harry dan Teddy.

Hari ini, Hermione membawa Teddy dan Lucas (bersama Harry tentunya) ke Central Park Zoo. Lucas sangat senang disana, dia dan Teddy menghampiri setiap kandang yang mereka lewati. Teddy membacakan keterangan yang tertulis di sisi kandang setiap saat pada Lucas yang baru mengenal alfabet, si anak berusia duabelas tahun itu menggandeng tangan Lucas, seakan takut Lucas akan berlari dan menghilang di kerumunan jika dia tidak menggandengnya.

Harry melirik Hermione yang berdiri disampingnya. Hari ini Hermione tampil dengan sangat sederhana; wajahnya tidak dipoles _make up, _hanya bedak dan tabir surya, juga sedikit _lip gloss_, mengenakan _t-shirt _polos berwarna biru yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya, celana jeans pendek di atas lutut, _flip flop, _serta tas selempang, juga topi dan kacamata hitam. Harry mengulum senyum, sahabatnya ini benar-benar ingin kabur dari paparazi.

"Tenang, Hermione, mereka tidak akan mengenalimu." Kata Harry pelan saat kedua anak laki-laki berhenti untuk mengagumi singa.

Hermione menghela nafas pelan. "Mereka selalu mengenaliku, percayalah padaku. Kita mungkin tidak melihat mereka tapi aku cukup yakin mereka sudah mendapatkan foto kita." Hermione teringat sesuatu dan menoleh pada Harry. "Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu? Maksudku, kalau mereka mendapatkan foto kita, mereka akan melabeli kita sebagai—_pasangan_."

"Maksudmu pasangan seperti…_pacaran_?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dan itu buruk? Pacaran denganku itu buruk?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu yang aku maksud."

Harry terbahak dan spontan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Hermione. "Aku bercanda, Hermione, jangan serius seperti itu."

"Momma! Momma!" Lucas berlari menghampiri Hermione dan Harry, Teddy mengikuti tidak jauh dibelakangnya. "Boleh kita beli es krim? Boleh ya? Boleh ya?" Lucas melompat-lompat di tempat.

"Lucas, kau belum makan siang. Tidak ada es krim sebelum makan siang."

"Kalau gitu kita makan siang dan beli es krim."

Harry tertawa kecil dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke telinga Hermione. "Jika dia sepertimu, kita semua tahu dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

Hermione memutar matanya, tapi dia tahu Harry benar. Lucas sama keras kepalanya dengan dia.

"Ayo, Luke, Ted, kita makan pizza siang hari ini!" Harry mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kedua anak laki-laki bersorak gembira.

"Luke?" tanya Hermione sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya pada Harry. Ia dan Narcissa tidak pernah memberi _nickname _pada Lucas, mereka selalu memanggilnya Lucas.

"Euh…Benar, tentang itu—apa kau keberatan aku memanggilnya Luke? Aku biasa memanggil Ted dengan Ted, bukan Edward, jadi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya Lucas sendiri tidak keberatan." Hermione tersenyum.

Harry menghela nafas lega. "Aku kira kau tidak akan menyukai itu." Mereka berdua diam sejenak sebelum Harry bertanya lagi, "Malfoy—maksudku, Draco—tidak pernah memanggil Lucas denga—"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Oh."

Hermione menghela nafas pelan, matanya terfokus pada Lucas dan Teddy yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya dan Harry. "Draco hampir tidak ada di hidup Lucas. Dia tidak siap menjadi ayah. Dia bahkan tidak ada disisiku saat Lucas lahir, Narcissa yang menemaniku sepanjang malam, bukan Draco."

"Jadi kau yang memberinya nama Lucas?"

"Tidak. Lucius yang memberinya nama Lucas," seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah Hermione tatkala memori itu bermain di benaknya. "Lucius datang paginya, sebelum pergi ke kantor. Lucius bertanya padaku apa bayi ini sudah punya nama dan aku bilang tidak. Lucius melihat wajah Lucas dan menggumamkan nama Lucas pelan. Nama itu tidak pernah lepas dari otakku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakai nama itu."

"Dia pria yang hebat, Lucius Malfoy." Ujar Harry pelan. Ia memang tidak pernah mengenal Lucius Malfoy secara pribadi, tapi Harry mendengar banyak cerita tentangnya. Malfoy Corporation benar-benar berkembang saat berada di tangannya, membuatnya menjadi perusahaan kelas atas dengan pendapatan ratusan juta dollar pertahun.

Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kanan Harry. "Ayo, kita harus pergi membeli Pizza sebelum mereka menyerang kita."

Harry tertawa dan mengikuti Hermione berjalan lebih cepat karena Lucas dan Teddy sudah mulai menjauh. Mata emerald Harry melirik sosok disampingnya, dan tersenyum. Berada di sisi Hermione, terasa benar baginya. Dan Harry tidak ingin musim panas ini cepat berakhir.

* * *

thank you for reading and happy (long) weekend!

xoxo

nessh


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Hmmm…." Lavender mendesah setelah menyuapkan sepotong _chocolate lava cake _ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya menutup menikmati cokelat tersebut meleleh di dalam mulutnya. "Ini enak sekali! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak ini, Hermione."

Ron terkekeh sambil menyuapkan potongan besar kue ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini bukan buatannya, ini buatan Harry. Jika Hermione menyentuh dapur, kita semua akan berdiri di atas abu karena dia akan membakar apartemen habis!"

Harry tertawa pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari piring berisi _chocolate lava cake _yang sudah hampir habis. Hermione mendelik padanya dan menyikutnya pelan.

"Apa? Mereka benar, aku _memang _membuat kue ini." Elak Harry sambil mengulum senyum, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat lirikan tajam Hermione.

Hermione mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya kau bisa beritahu mereka bahwa _aku _yang memasak _butter bean and sweetcorn soup_ tanpa meledakkan dapur."

"Tapi _Harry _yang membuat _smoked salmon, potato salad, _dan _chocolate lava cake, _Herms."

"Diam, Weasley."

Lavender menatap Hermione dan Ron bergantian, lalu beralih menatap Harry. "Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?"

"Yeah. Bayangkan aku harus menghadapi ini _setiap hari _saat kami masih kecil. Kau yakin ingat kan? Cekcok Weasley-Granger 'kan cukup terkenal." Harry mengambil gelas berisi air mineralnya dan meneguknya sekali.

Lavender mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi serius palsu. "Tentu aku ingat itu. Aku ingat semua orang bertaruh kapan mereka akan berhenti adu mulut dan mulai _adu mulut _dalam arti lain."

"Oh yeah. Aku kehilangan lima pounds tahun itu." Harry menghela nafas, dia ingat saat itu. Semua orang mengira Ron dan Hermione akan pacaran, tapi ternyata, Hermione malah berkencan dengan Viktor Krum dan Ron dengan Sally-Anne Perks, teman sekelas mereka.

"Ada taruhan tentang kami?" tanya Ron dan Hermione bersamaan, langsung melupakan cekcok mereka sebelumnya.

"Yeah. Si kembar yang mengelola itu. Bahkan Mrs McGonagall ikut dalam taruhan itu dan kehilangan 20 pound." Jawab Harry. Ia mengambil piring kosong miliknya, Hermione, Ron, dan Lavender lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh piringnya.

"Si kembar? Kedua kakakku?" Ron berasal dari keluarga yang sangat besar. Kedua orangtuanya memiliki enam anak laki-laki dan satu anak laki-laki, Ron adalah anak ke-enam dan berada di bawah bayangan kesuksesan kelima kakaknya.

"Yeah. Mereka mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk bertaruh atas hubungan kalian berdua." Lavender mengangkat garpunya dan menunjuk Hermione dan Ron dengan garpu tersebut.

Ron dan Hermione saling menatap, keduanya mencibir.

"Dia sudah seperti saudara perempuanku, seperti Ginny, tapi lebih mengganggu." Ron menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione.

"Aku tahu, _sweetheart_." Lavender menyentuh dagu Ron dengan gestur menggoda.

Ron nyengir dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Lavender, menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Hermione memutar matanya dan membawa piring kotor yang masih ada di meja ke dapur, dimana Harry sedang mencuci piring.

"Masih membahas tentang taruhan yang dibuat Fred dan George?" tanya Harry tanpa berhenti mencuci piring.

Hermione menghela nafas dan bersandar di _counter _disamping Harry. "Tidak. Mereka sibuk menelan satu sama lain sekarang.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Mereka selalu seperti itu jika tidak sedang bersama Jenna."

"Yeah. Menjijikkan," gumam Hermione. "Menurutmu mereka akan menikah?"

"Apa itu perlu? Semua orang bisa melihat mereka senang dengan kondisi mereka sekarang. Mereka sudah bertunangan selama lebih dari dua tahun dan mereka bahagia. Menurutku itu sudah cukup."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

"Dad," panggil Teddy sambil berjalan masuk ke dapur. "Oh hey Aunt Hermione." Dia tersenyum saat melihat Hermione.

"Hey Ted. Mana anak-anak?" tanya Hermione, menerima piring yang tadinya berisi kue cokelat yang kini sudah kosong dari tangan Teddy.

"Jenna tidur di sofa dan Lucas _hampir _tidur juga, tapi dia ingin menonton film sampai selesai dulu." Teddy menguap begitu selesai melaporkan kondisi kedua balita di ruang tengah.

"Dan bagaimana kondisi Ron dan Lavender?" sahut Harry, dia menyeringai lebar, tahu apa yang akan Teddy laporkan.

Teddy mengernyit mengingat kondisi dua orang dewasa yang masih menempel di meja makan. "Mereka berusaha menelan satu sama lain. Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?"

Harry dan Hermione saling melirik, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Percayalah padaku Ted, kau beruntung hanya itu yang kau lihat sekarang." kata Harry, masih tertawa kecil.

* * *

Hermione menatap layar komputernya di ruang kerja di apartemennya. Tadinya ruangan ini akan dijadikan _gym _oleh Draco, namun Hermione ingin menjadikannya perpustakaan kecil sekaligus kantor dan Draco hanya tersenyum sebelum memberikan apa yang Hermione inginkan seminggu kemudian. Itu saat Draco masih menjadi Draco yang Hermione cintai, saat sebelum mereka menikah.

Hermione menatapi rancangan-rancangan baru yang akan dia kirim ke Parvati untuk kemudian diteruskan pada Fay Dunbar, salah satu staffnya yang bertanggung jawab atas produksi pakaian. Setelah ini, Hermione masih harus merancang pakaian musim gugur dan musim dingin untuk ditampilkan di peragaan busana di akhir bulan agustus nanti. Hermione mendongak pada jam di dinding, sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Teddy dan Lucas sudah masuk kamar sejak pukul sembilan.

Lucas merengek ingin Teddy tinggal untuk malam ini. Ted juga, tidak ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemen Ron dan Lavender bersama Harry. Setelah beberapa tatapan memohon dan tangisan dari Lucas, akhirnya Harry menyerah. Teddy menginap di apartemen Hermione untuk malam ini, Lucas sangat gembira dan langsung menyeret Teddy ke kamarnya.

Pintu ruang kerja Hermione diketuk tiga kali sebelum terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok Teddy yang memakai baju lama Draco yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Draco.

"Ted, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Hermione, melepas kacamata kerjanya dan menyimpannya di sisi _mouse _komputernya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan—umm, boleh aku bertanya—tidak, meminta tolong?" Teddy berdiri di mulut pintu, memilin-milin ujung bajunya sambil menatap lantai.

Hermione ingat gestur itu. Itu gestur tubuh Tonks sebelum dia menikahi Remus. Hermione mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, karena dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Tonks saat itu.

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Teddy. "Tentu, kemarilah Ted, katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan." Hermione meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ted, membimbingnya ke ruang tengah, dimana mereka dapat berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa berdampingan. Hermione duduk menyamping agar dia bisa menatap Teddy.

"Jadi?" pancing Hermione.

"Umm, ulangtahun Dad sebentar lagi dan—dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya—aku tidak memintamu untuk membelikannya untukku Aunt Hermione!" tambah Teddy cepat-cepat, tidak ingin Hermione berpikir bahwa Teddy memanfaatkannya.

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut. Dia sendiri hampir melupakan ulangtahun Harry. Pikirannya sibuk dengan perceraiannya, rancangan untuk butik _dan _peragaan busana, pesta ulangtahun Lucas dan pindah ke Inggris.

"Aku punya uang, tabunganku, tapi—aku tidak tahu aku harus memberi apa untuk Dad. Tadinya aku mau membelikannya dompet karena dompetnya sekarang sudah usang. Tapi aku ingat itu hadiah terakhir dari Mum—bukan ibu kandungku, tapi Mum—oke itu terdengar membingungkan." Dahi Teddy berkerut.

"Maksudmu Luna?" Hermione mengkonfirmasi sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, Mum. Jadi aku tahu Dad sangat menyayangi dompet itu dan aku pikir aku mau memberikannya sesuatu yang lain tapi aku tidak tahu aku harus memberikannya apa."

"Ayahmu akan sangat senang dengan apapun yang kau berikan padanya, kau tahu itu? Apapun asalkan itu darimu, dia akan sangat senang."

"Aku tahu itu," Teddy menghela nafas, "Tapi aku juga ingin menjadikan hadiah ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Dad membesarkanku walau aku bukan anaknya." Teddy mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dalam bisikan.

Hermione mengenali nada itu. Teddy takut suatu hari Harry akan memiliki keluarganya sendiri dan melupakannya. Hermione meringsek mendekati Teddy dan memeluknya. Ia merasakan tubuh Teddy menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya rileks dan tenggelam dalam sentuhan Hermione. Teddy bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.

"Harry sudah menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri dan aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah mengesampingkanmu bahkan kalau suatu hari nanti dia memiliki keluarganya sendiri." Bisik Hermione sambil mengusap kepala anak laki-laki di pelukannya.

"Sekalipun aku bukan anak kandungnya?" tanya Teddy, terdengar seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Kau anaknya, Ted. Kau akan selalu menjadi anaknya, hubungan darah atau tidak."

Teddy mengangguk pelan. Hening menghinggapi mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Hermione. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Teddy dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hey, Ted, aku punya ide untuk ulangtahun Harry."

* * *

Harry menghela nafas. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai baseball, tapi Ron memaksanya untuk ikut untuk menontong pertandingan antara—Harry tidak bisa mengingat nama kedua klub yang bertanding, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Harry bukan penggemar baseball. Harry menghabiskan waktunya selama pertandingan dengan makan _hot dog _dan minum bir, sementara Ron ikut berteriak-teriak bersama suporter yang lain.

"Ayolah Harry! Nikmati pertandingan ini!" ujar Ron dengan suara keras agar Harry bisa mendengar perkataannya.

Harry mengangkat bahu sambil menenggak birnya. Ron memutar matanya. Suara dari lapangan menarik perhatian Ron dan seluruh suporter lain; mereka berteriak keras saat salah satu pemain berhasil memukul bola keluar dari lapangan.

Setelah pertandingan, Ron membawa Harry ke Times Square, walau Harry memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah mengunjungi Times Square bersama Teddy beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Teddy, belakangan ini dia sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione. Namun keduanya tidak mau memberitahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Harry sedikit ge-er dengan berpikir bahwa mereka mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk ulangtahunnya. Harry cepat-cepat menggeleng, dia tidak mau memikirkan itu. Lebih baik dia memikirkan apa yang ingin dia makan untuk makan siang hari ini.

* * *

Teddy dengan sangat lihai dan hati-hati menghias kue ulangtahun di hadapannya. _Chocolate cake _dengan _vanilla icing _terlihat sangat menggoda, Teddy harus mewanti-wanti Lucas agar tidak menyentuh kue itu.

"Ini untuk Dad, Lucas. Kita harus menunggu Dad sebelum memakannya." Kata Teddy sambil menahan tangan Lucas yang menjulur ingin mencoba _vanilla icing _yang menghiasi kue cokelat itu. Lucas mengangguk patuh.

Hermione turun dari kursi setelah selesai memasang spanduk bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Harry!' di ruang tengahnya yang sudah dihias dengan warna merah dan emas sesuai dengan warna sekolahnya dan Harry di Inggris. Hermione dan Teddy memutuskan untuk merayakan ulangtahun Harry di apartemen Hermione saja bersama beberapa orang lain seperti; Ron, Lavender, Jenna, serta dua kakak kembar Ron, Fred dan George yang kebetulan sedang berada di New York. Parvati, asisten Hermione, membantu mengelola makanan karena kebetulan saudara kembarnya, Padma, bekerja sebagai _chef_ restoran di New York.

Lavender berjalan menghampiri Hermione, tangan kanannya memegang ponsel dan tangan kirinya menopang tubuh Jenna. "Ron baru saja meneleponku, mereka sudah di jalan pulang."

"Oh, bagus. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana." Hermione celingukan, mencari sosok Teddy. Ia menemukan Teddy sedang menempelkan dua lilin berbentuk angka '2' dan '9' di atas _cake _yang ia buat bersama Hermione sejak pagi. "Ted, pastikan semuanya siap. Ron dan Harry sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Teddy mendongak dan tersenyum lebar pada Hermione, "Okay Aunt Hermione."

Hermione mendapati Lucas bersembunyi di sudut antara dua sofa dengan bercak cokelat di baju dan mulutnya. Bibir Hermione menipis sementara Lucas melemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Lucas," Hermione mengucapkan nama putranya pelan namun tajam. Tubuh Lucas menegak, dia tahu betul nada itu. "Cuci muka dan tanganmu, lalu ganti bajumu."

Lucas mengenal ibunya sangat baik jadi dia tidak membangkang dan langsung menjalankan perintah Hermione.

Teddy merasa bimbang. Dia takut Harry tidak akan menyukai pesta kejutannya dan hadiah yang ia dan Hermione pilihkan untuknya. Hadiah yang akan Teddy berikan sudah terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah kotak beserta kartu buatan Teddy sendiri di dalamnya.

Suara bel pintu di bawah sana menggema ke seantero ruangan. Hermione tergopoh-gopong menggapain _intercom _dan melihat melalui kamera cctv siapa yang berada di pintu masuk apartemen dan melihat sosok Ron bersama Harry. Hermione langsung menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Semuanya siap-siap! Tunggu," Hermione menoleh pada Lavender. "Mana si kembar?"

Lavender mengangkat bahu, "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana mereka sekarang."

Hermione memutar matanya dan langsung mengingatkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap di ruang tengah.

Sementara itu, Ron dan Harry sedang berada di lift. Ron menenteng berbagai souvenir yang mereka dapat di Times Square, ia bahkan memakai topi hitam bertuliskan 'I Love NY' di kepalanya. Harry sendiri hanya membeli _globe _dengan versi mini kota New York di dalamnya dan beberapa t-shirt sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Susan, Dennis dan Colin.

Ting. Lift sampai di lantai 15.

Kedua pria Inggris itu turun dari lift dan mencapai satu pintu yang Harry sangat kenali sebagai pintu apartemen Hermione—atau secara teknis ini apartemen milik Draco. Ron membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan Harry untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Harry berjalan melewati Ron sambil melempar tatapan curiga pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, Ron hanya nyengir polos.

"Selamat ulangtahun Harry!"

Harry melompat kaget saat orang-orang di ruangan berteriak disaat bersamaan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak di mulut pintu.

"Oh, _mate, _kau harus melihat wajahmu! _God, _aku harap aku membawa kamera." Kata Ron sambil menyeka matanya yang basah karena tertawa.

Teddy menghampiri Harry dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. "Selamat ulangtahun Dad." Kata anak laki-laki itu pada 'ayah'nya.

"Terima kasih Ted." Harry menepuk punggung Teddy.

Lucas yang melihat adegan itu langsung mengikuti jejak Teddy dan melompat untuk memeluk Harry sambil berseru, "Selamat ulangtahun Uncle Haaawwwrryyy!"

Harry tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Lucas kemudian melemparkannya ke udara. Suara tawa Lucas menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Harry dengan lihai menangkap Lucas dan menaruhnya di atas pundaknya, sementara Ron, Lavender, dan si kecil Jenna mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya.

"Kau tahu tentang ini, benar?" tanya Harry setelah Ron memeluknya.

"Tentu. Tugasku itu mengalihkan perhatianmu dengan membawamu pergi." Jawab Ron dengan ekspresi serius. Ia lalu menoleh pada Lavender. "Mana kuenya?"

Hermione datang sambil membawa kue cokelat yang ia dan Teddy buat bersama, dua lilin berbentuk angka '2' dan '9' sudah menyala di atasnya. Ron dan Lavender mulai bernyanyi 'Happy Birthday' diikuti oleh ketiga anak dan Hermione. Hermione berhenti di depan Harry dan saat mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu, Harry dan Lucas (yang masih berada di pundak Harry) meniup kedua lilin tersebut bersamaan sampai mati.

Lavender mengambil kue tersebut dari tangan Hermione untuk dipotong-potong, Ron mengikuti di belakang tidak sabar ingin mencicipi kue tersebut.

"Selamat ulangtahun Harry." Hermione berjinjit dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kiri Harry.

Sensasi menggelitik memenuhi perut Harry saat bibir lembut itu mendarat di pipinya. "Terima kasih Hermione. Untuk semuanya."

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Ted," Hermione mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Teddy. "Dia yang merencanakan semua ini."

Teddy tersenyum malu saat ayahnya melempar senyum bahagia dan bangga padanya. Mereka pindah ke ruang tengah dimana Hermione dan Teddy menyimpan semua hadiah untuk Harry. Lucas sepertinya tidak mau lepas dari Harry dulu jadi dia duduk di pangkuan Harry sambil mengunyah kue cokelat yang dibagikan Lavender sebelumnya.

"Lucas," Hermione menghela nafas melihat wajah putranya yang dipenuhi bercak cokelat. Ia mengambil tissue dan berusaha mengelap wajah Lucas.

Harry tertawa kecil melihat wajah Lucas. "Kemarikan tissue-nya, biar aku yang mengelap wajahnya."

"Itu akan percuma, biar dia makan saja dulu sampai selesai." Kata Hermione, namun dia tetap menyerahkan kotak tissue pada Harry.

"Kalau begitu suapi saja dia." Kata Harry santai, ia mengambil selembar tissue dan mulai mengelap pipi Lucas.

"Yeah Momma, suapi aku!" kata Lucas riang sambil menyodorkan piringnya.

Hermione melempar tatapan kesal pada Harry, yang tersenyum polos pada Hermione. Dan mulai menyuapi putranya. Harry tetap mengelap wajah Lucas sampai bersih.

"Heloooo! Aku dengar ada seseorang bernama Potter disini?!"

Suara gaduh dari pintu depan langsung menarik perhatian Jenna. Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya dan dia melompat turun dari pangkuan Lavender sambil berlari ke pintu depan.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!"

Fred dan George memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dilebih-lebihkan saat melihat Jenna berlari ke arahnya.

"Gred, apa itu Jenna!?"

"Tidak mungkin! Jenna masih bayi Forge!"

"Jadi siapa kau?!" Fred dan George berkata bersamaan sambil menunjuk Jenna.

Jenna terkikik, "Ini aku! Aku Jenna!"

"Jenna!" Fred mengangkat tubuh Jenna dan memutarnya di udara. "Wow, kau sudah _besar_!"

"Lihat yang kami bawa untukmu." George bersenandung sambil mengeluarkan boneka kelinci dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada keponakan perempuannya.

"Kelinci!" Jenna memeluk boneka yang cukup besar itu erat-erat, seakan takut George akan mengambilnya kembali dari tangannya.

Fred menurunkan Jenna, "Tunjukkan boneka barumu pada ayahmu, Jenny-J."

"Itu dia si bocah yang berulangtahun!" George menghampiri Harry dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tertawa.

"Bocah? Yang benar saja? Aku 29 sekarang dan kalian memanggilku bocah?" Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya pada si kembar yang dikenal dengan kemampuannya membuat onar.

"_George _yang memanggilmu bocah. Aku memanggilmu _baby boy_." Mata Fred kemudian mendarat di sosok Hermione yang masih duduk di hadapan Harry dengan piring berisi potongan kue cokelat di atasnya. "HERMIONE!" jeritnya dramatis lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Hermione memekik kaget. "Fred! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Harry pada George.

"Kami berniat membuka cabang _joke shop _kami disini," George mengambil piring berisi kue cokelat dari tangan Ron lalu menelan isinya, menghiraukan tatapan tajam adik laki-lakinya. "Lagipula, kami belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di New York. Dan aku dengar dari adik kecil," jempol George menunjuk Ron. "Hermione mengadakan pesta untukmu jadi kami datang."

Ron merebut piringnya kembali dari tangan George. "Ambil jatah kalian sendiri di dapur!" gerutunya.

"Aku tidak mau kue, aku lapar." Kata Fred sambil menyentuh perutnya.

"Ada _mashed potato, _salad, dan _roasted lamb _di dapur. Tadinya aku mau mengeluarkan itu untuk makan malam," Hermione melihat jam di dinding. "Sejam lagi. Tapi kalau kalian mau, kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang."

"Ada makanan?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Aku lapar!" seru Ron dari seberang ruangan.

"_Guys, _hentikan itu. Jika kalian lapar, ikuti aku ke dapur dan aku akan menyiapkan makannya." Lavender melempar senyuman dan berkedip pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum padanya, berterima kasih padanya.

Teddy mengikuti Lavender ke dapur dan itu membuat Lucas juga turun dari pangkuan Harry kemudian membuntuti Teddy. Hingga hanya tinggal Harry dan Hermione di ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih, Harry." Ujar Hermione pelan, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Hmm? Untuk apa?"

Hermione mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. Tangan Harry refleks mengalung di bahu Hermione, menariknya mendekat. Wangi khas Hermione menyeruak indera penciumannya, membuat Harry menghela nafas pelan, menikmati wangi tersebut.

"Untuk datang kemari. Kehadiran kalian membuat Lucas sangat bahagia. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tertawa seperti itu."

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Teddy tersenyum seperti itu juga. Dia sangat senang menjadi kakak bagi Luke."

"Hmmm, aku lega aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inggris."

Harry mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. "Aku juga."

Hermione menutup kedua matanya, menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh Harry. Sudah sangat lama, sejak dia merasa aman dan penuh. Harry memberikan dua rasa itu padanya dan Hermione tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.

* * *

happy easter everyone!

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hari ulangtahun Lucas hanya berselang beberapa hari dari hari ulangtahun Harry, delapan hari lebih tepatnya. Hermione dan Narcissa menyiapkan pesta untuk Lucas di Malfoy Manor (begitu mereka menyebut rumah keluarga Malfoy), Harry dan Teddy dengan senang turut membantu kedua wanita tersebut menyiapkan pesta ulangtahun Lucas. Harry bahkan menyanggupi permintaan Narcissa _brownies _seperti yang Hermione bawakan untuknya dulu.

"Ya Harry, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku mau Lucas pulang sebelum jam 8 malam…..tidak…tidak….tidak….baiklah! Satu _scoop _es krim dan itu saja! Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang…..okay….hahaha, baiklah, sampai nanti Harry." Hermione menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya, menghentikan pembicaraan via teleponnya bersama Harry yang saat ini sedang pergi menikmati Central Park bersama Ron, Jenna, Lucas dan Teddy.

Hermione menikmati waktu bekerjanya. Sejak dulu, Hermione adalah orang yang sangat senang bekerja dan belajar. Di sekolah, nilai Hermione selalu menempati peringkat satu, Hermione juga lulus dari Yale dengan pujian. Hermione sangat merindukan waktu dimana dia bisa bekerja dengan tenang, seperti sebelum Lucas lahir. Jangan salah sangka, Hermione sangat menyayangi Lucas. Tapi semua orang membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Sekarang, berkat Harry, Hermione mendapatkan itu kembali.

Namun ketenangan Hermione itu terganggu saat pintu kantornya terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Mantan suaminya berjalan masuk, menenteng sebuah majalah dengan wajah ditekuk. Di belakangnya, Parvati tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Draco, ekspresi panik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Parvati. Kau boleh pergi." Kata Hermione sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Parvati terlihat sedikit lega. Dia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan kecil Hermione di butik miliknya itu, namun dia tetap sempat mendelik tajam pada Draco.

"Apa ini?" Draco mengacungkan majalah yang dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

Hermione tidak menunggu Draco memberikan majalah itu padanya dan mengambil paksa benda itu dari tangan Draco. Foto dirinya dan Harry berada di halaman depan majalah tersebut. Mata Hermione melebar, itu foto dirinya dan Harry dua hari lalu saat mereka membawa Teddy dan Lucas ke kolam renang. Harry mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Hermione sementara Hermione tertawa karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Harry. Tulisan 'Hermione Granger's New Lover' tertulis besar-besar di bawah foto tersebut.

"Itu pacar barumu? Itu kenapa kau mau bercerai dariku? Hmm? Jawab aku Hermione!"

"Draco, tenang. Harry bukan pacarku, dia sahabatku. Kau ingat dia? Harry Potter? Sahabatku sejak kecil? Dia, aku dan Ronald Weasley berteman sejak kecil dan—"

"Jadi kenapa? Tidak jarang kok teman berubah jadi pacar!" potong Draco dengan suara keras.

"Tapi Harry bukan pacarku! Kau seharusnya tahu kita tidak bisa percaya pada setiap apa yang ini," Hermione mengangkat majalah itu di depan wajah Draco, "katakan. Mereka lebih sering _berbohong _daripada berkata jujur, Draco."

"Kau tetap terlihat _nyaman _dipelukannya." Gerutu Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas keras-keras, majalah di tangannya dia lempar hingga mendarat di atas meja kerjanya. "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Harry. Tapi aku _bisa _berkencan dengan siapapun yang aku inginkan sekarang," Hermione melempar tatapan tajam pada Draco, "aku sudah tidak menikah dengan siapapun."

Beragam ekspresi melintas di wajah Draco. Marah? Cemburu? Sedih? Kecewa? Hermione tidak mengenali apa itu. Draco bukan lagi orang yang Hermione kenal saat ia masih muda dulu. Dia sudah berubah, begitu pula dengan Hermione. Mereka berdua sudah berubah dan keduanya berubah ke arah yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Draco? Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" nada Hermione turun dua oktaf, menjadi sangat lembut dan pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Seperti katamu tadi, kita tidak menikah sekarang."

Draco memutar tubuhnya, hendak keluar dari ruangan. Namun tangan Hermione dengan cepat menangkap lengan Draco, menahannya.

"Kau mau kabur? Sampai kapan kau mau melarikan diri dari semua ini? Dariku? Dari Lucas? Dari ibumu? Kau tidak bisa lari selamanya. Suatu hari kau harus berhenti!" Hermione menghela nafas pelan dan mendekati Draco, menyentuh telapak tangan Draco yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman kemudian berkata pelan, "selama ini aku selalu ingin membantumu, aku selalu ingin mengerti, tapi kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk itu. Kenapa, Draco? Aku menyayangimu. Narcissa dan Lucas juga menyayangimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkan kami kesempatan untuk mengerti?"

"Karena kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti." Jawaban Draco begitu pelan, hampir tidak tertangkap telinga Hermione.

Hermione mendongak, menatap sepasang mata kelabu yang identik dengan milik Lucas menatapnya. Mata milik Lucas selalu bergelimang rasa ingin tahu dan mencerminkan keceriaan masa kecilnya. Mata milik Draco begitu hampa, dingin, dan menyimpan banyak rahasia. Rahasia yang dulu sangat ingin Hermione ungkap.

Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione yang mencengkram lengan bajunya perlahan-lahan, sangat lembut hingga Hermione sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Ia meninggalkan Hermione kembali ke keheningannya, meninggalkan Hermione berdiri terpaku menatap pintu yang kini tertutup, memisahkan dirinya dengan Draco.

* * *

Teddy dan Lucas berlarian di Carl Schurz Park. Mereka berlari menyusuri sisi East River, berpura-pura menjadi pesawat, dengan Harry dan Hermione mengikuti di belakang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam, tapi matahari masih tinggi dan bersinar terang. Wajar saja, sekarang masih musim panas.

"Dia pergi begitu saja?" tanya Harry setelah mendengar cerita lengkap Hermione tentang kejadian siang hari itu, saat Draco mengunjunginya di butik.

Hermione mengangguk, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang Draco sembunyikan dariku dan Narcissa, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Malfoy sendiri tidak terbuka tentang itu," Harry menoleh pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Melihat wajahnya, Harry tahu Hermione mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas situasi Draco, "Bukan salahmu jika dia menjadi seperti sekarang."

Hermione menoleh kaget, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku tahu kau sejak kita kecil Hermione," potong Harry sambil tertawa pelan. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana jeans pendek selututnya, "kau tidak mungkin bisa berbohong padaku."

Mereka berbelok, mengikuti kedua anak laki-laki tersebut, hingga kini mereka tidak lagi terpapar sinar matahari langsung namun terlindung di bawah rindangnya jajaran pohon tinggi. Daerah ini lebih ramai dari daerah sebelumnya, mungkin karena kebanyakan orang ingin terlindung dari panasnya sinar matahari. Teddy dan Lucas berbelok lagi, kini berjalan menuruni jalan setapak dan melewati jembatan batu hingga mereka berhenti di taman kecil.

Taman kecil itu berbentuk melingkar, di tengah terdapat sebuah patung kecil di antara tanaman kecil. Diameter taman itu tidak lebih dari delapan meter, hanya ada satu jalan untuk masuk dan keluar dari taman kecil ini. Pohon-pohon rindang menutupi taman dan terdapat empat bangku kosong melingkari taman.

"Wow! Luke, kau tahu apa ini?" Teddy membungkuk dan berkata pelan pada Lucas, seakan siap memberitahu rahasia terbesar yang dimiliknya pada anak berambut pirang platinum itu.

Lucas menggeleng, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ini adalah benteng rahasia. Kita baru saja menemukan benteng rahasia!"

"Keren!" Lucas berseru dengan semangat.

Teddy mengajaknya mengeksplor taman kecil itu. Harry dan Hermione duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" seru Harry saat Teddy dan Lucas memanjat dinding batu untuk mengeksplor pepohonan.

"Okay!" kedua anak itu balas berteriak tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan bisa pergi jauh. Ada pagar di sebelah sana." Kata Hermione, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku sudah mengeksplornya," Hermione melempar senyuman lebar pada Harry, "aku sudah mengeksplor taman ini saat aku pertama kemari bersama Draco."

Harry terdiam mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Hermione. Selama beberapa hari di New York, dia sering sekali mendengar nama itu, entah dari bibir Hermione, Narcissa, bahkan Ron pernah mengucapkannya sekali.

"Dia sudah benar-benar berubah. Draco mungkin menyebalkan sekarang. Tapi dia tidak selalu seperti itu." Ujar Hermione setelah mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau sangat mencintainya." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Dulu. Tidak lagi. Aku tetap menyayanginya, bagaimana pun dia tetap ayah Lucas. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi dan walau itu bukan alasan kedua aku memintanya untuk bercerai, aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau aku juga mempertimbangkan itu."

Harry mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Hermione. Refleks, Hermione mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. Harry mengecup kening Hermione, mengusap-usap bahu dan lengan atas Hermione dengan jarinya, hingga wanita itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa kau tahu mereka menyebutmu sebagai 'Hermione Granger's New Lover'?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku lebih suka majalah yang menyebutku sebagai, 'Granger's New Beau'! Terdengar lebih enak di telingaku."

"Mereka benar-benar menyebutmu seperti itu atau kau mau mereka menyebutmu itu?" Hermione menutup kedua matanya saat angin berhembus pelan.

"Hmm….Itu benar-benar ada di salah satu website yang aku buka kemarin. Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau menjadi pacar baruku." Nada Hermione jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia bercanda. Namun saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang mata emerald menatapnya dengan serius, dia tahu Harry tidak sedang bercanda. Hermione mengenal Harry dengan sangat baik mereka tidak perlu bicara untuk mengerti satu sama lain.

Harry memberanikan dirinya dan perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Hermione menipis. Harry menunggu Hermione mendorongnya menjauh, atau mungkin menamparnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Hermione menutup kedua matanya perlahan, Harry menyentuh pipi Hermione dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian—

_Firework_.

Harry tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasa seperti ini. Saat hari pernikahannya dengan Luna, mungkin? Dia tidak ingat. Harry tidak sempat mengingat apapun dan dia semakin buta pada keadaan disekitarnya saat tangan Hermione meraih kerah bajunya, mencengkramnya, menariknya mendekat.

"Dad—whoa!" Teddy melompat mundur dan dengan cepat menutup mata Lucas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Teddy! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" protes Lucas, meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan tangan Teddy dari kedua matanya.

Sementara itu, Teddy melotot pada dua orang dewasa di depannya yang sudah melompat menjauh dari satu sama lain dengan wajah memerah. Lucas merengek semakin keras.

"Err—Luke! Kami punya kejutan untukmu!" kata Harry dengan suara keras.

Lucas mengambil kesempatan dari tangan Teddy yang melonggar. Ia menunduk dan melompat dua kali menjauhi Teddy. "Yang benar?! Kejutan apa?!" tanyanya.

"Err….."

"Kita akan beli es krim sekarang!" Hermione cepat-cepat mengisi kalimat Harry.

Teddy memutar matanya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencoba hipnotis untuk menghilangkan bayangan yang dia lihat beberapa menit lalu dari benaknya.

* * *

Teddy dan Lucas bermain _Patty Cake _di sisi kolam renang di Malfoy Manor. Kedua anak laki-laki hanya mengenakan celana renang mereka, saling menepukkan tangan mereka sesuai irama.

"_Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man._

_Bake me a cake as fast as you can;_

_Pat it and shape it and mark it with "B",_

_And bake it in the oven for baby and—_"

"Oow! Teddy itu hidungku!"

Narcissa tertawa kecil melihat Teddy mengusap-usap hidung Lucas yang tidak sengaja terpukul. Ia yakin pukulan itu tidak keras atau Lucas pasti menangis saat ini. Mata Narcissa melayang pada Hermione, yang tidak seperti Narcissa berlindung di bawah naungan ayunan agar tidak terpapar sinar matahari langsung, berbaring di kursi di sisi kolam renang hanya mengenakan bikini dan kacamata hitam seakan berusaha membuat kulitnya berubah cokelat. Harry pergi bersama Ron dan si kembar untuk melihat tempat yang akan si kembar jadikan _Joke Shop _mereka, cabang pertama di amerika.

Narcissa merasakan ada ketegangan antara Harry dan Hermione. Mereka menghindari satu sama lain dan menolak untuk melihat satu sama lain, keduanya selalu menunduk atau mencari kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan, seperti bicara pada Narcissa. Tapi Narcissa hidup jauh lebih lama dibanding mereka, dia tidak mudah dikelabui. Ada sesuatu di antara kedua anak muda itu, dan Narcissa ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Memakai topi di kepalanya, Narcissa berjalan melewati Teddy dan Lucas, menuju kursi Hermione dan duduk di sisi kursi yang Hermione duduki.

Hermione mengangkat kacamata hitamnya dan mengubah posisinya hingga ia duduk tegak di atas kursi.

"Jangan bangun, lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Narcissa.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Hermione sambil melipat kacamata hitam tadi dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di sisi kursinya, disamping sebuah gelas berisi lemon dingin yang tadi dibawakan Frank untuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Harry? Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku anak muda, aku tidak mudah dibohongi." Tambah Narcissa cepat-cepat.

Mata Hermione melebar. Apa mereka se-_obvious _itu sampai Narcissa menyadarinya? Hermione sudah cukup malu pada Teddy setelah dia menangkap basah dirinya dan Harry. Untunglah, Teddy tidak mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi. Sepertinya anak itu sendiri ingin melupakan apa yang dia lihat. _Well. _Mungkin dia mengungkitnya saat bersama Harry, tapi Hermione tidak tahu itu.

"A—err—apa—umm—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana memberitahu ibu dari mantan suamimu kalau kau dan sahabatmu berciuman?

Narcissa menghela nafas dan memutar matanya, "Kau tidak perlu malu, Hermione. Kalau kau risih, kau bisa melihatku sebagai temanmu, bukan mantan ibu mertuamu." Hening menghinggapi mereka sejenak, hingga Narcissa mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hermione dan bertanya pelan, "apa kalian—tidur bersama?"

"Tidak!" sambar Hermione cepat. Wajahnya memerah, kemudian dia berkata dengan wajah tertunduk, seperti anak remaja yang menceritakan pengalaman pertamnya pada ibunya, "kami hanya—ciuman."

* * *

Ron sedang mengangkat gelas birnya mendekati mulutnya dan baru meneguknya sekali saat ia mendengar Harry berkata padanya dan si kembar, kalau dia mencium Hermione. Spontan saja Ron tersedak hingga matanya berair.

"_Bloody hell_!" itu respon pertama Ron setelah batuknya berhenti. "_Mate, _kau _mencium _Hermione!?"

"_Gee, _trims _mate. _Aku tidak tahu aku menciumnya." Harry memutar matanya.

Fred dan George tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul meja.

"Ha!" George mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk saudara kembarnya, "aku benar, kan!? Harry dan Hermione! Bukan _Ronniekins _dan Hermione!"

"_Mate, _mereka hanya ciuman. _Satu kali_." Fred berhenti berbicara dan menoleh pada Harry, "kalian tidak tidur bersama 'kan? Karena kalau iya, kalian baru saja membuatku kehilangan 20 pound."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dahinya berkerut saat ia melihat Fred dan George bergantian, "kalian taruhan tentangku dan Hermione?"

George mengangkat bahu, lalu menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, "Ini taruhan sejak lama kok. Fred disini," jempolnya menunjuk Fred di samping kanannya, "bertaruh pada Ronniekins dan Hermione. Aku pribadi lebih mendukung _kau_," telunjuknya menunjuk Harry yang duduk di hadapannya, "bersama Hermione. Tapi _mate, _kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa? Aku tahu kau menyukainya!"

"Apa?!" Ron dan Fred berseru bersamaan. Syukurlah mereka memutuskan untuk minum bir di kamar hotel Fred dan George, bukan di pub, atau mereka pasti sudah ditendang keluar karena membuat keributan.

Wajah Harry sontak bersemu kemerahan.

George memandang kedua saudara laki-lakinya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kalian tidak tahu? _Kau _tidak tahu?" George menunjuk Ron, "dan aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?" George menoleh pada Fred,

"Tidak!" sahut keduanya bersamaan lagi.

George mengacuhkan kedua saudara laki-lakinya dan menoleh pada Harry. "Kembali pada ciumanmu, Harry, kiddo. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" George kini memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, fokus pada Harry.

"Tidak ada! Kami pulang dan—dan tidak bicara lagi sampai sekarang." Harry berkata semakin pelan hingga akhirnya suaranya menghilang.

"Yang benar saja, Harry? Memangnya kau anak 13 tahun!? Cium dan kabur seperti itu." Ron memutar matanya.

"Err….itu tidak baik?"

"Tentu saja!" ketiga pria dengan rambut merah berkata bersamaan.

"Hermione akan menebak-nebak isi pikiranmu, Potter. Kau harus memberinya kepastian, jangan menggantungkannya seperti itu! Itu kesalahan utama setiap pria di dunia ini, wanita _butuh _kepastian." Ron bernasihat panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ahli wanita, adik kecil?" Fred mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pernyataan Ron.

"Sejak aku berhasil mendapatkan Lav." Ujar Ron bangga.

"_Guys, please,_ jadi apa yang _aku _lakukan sekarang?" tanya Harry, menarik kembali perhatian orang lain di ruangan itu.

George mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa lagi? Bicara padanya! Kau pikir dia tidak akan bingung dengan tindakanmu itu, eh?"

* * *

"Dan sekarang aku bingung." Hermione menghela nafas setelah dia menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Harry dua hari lalu pada Narcissa.

Narcissa menatap wanita di hadapannya, bibirnya mengerucut dan dia tampak berpikir. Harry jelas-jelas mencuri pandang pada Hermione setiap saat dia mengira tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Oh, Narcissa sudah hidup cukup lama untuk mengenali tanda-tanda seseorang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tidak bicara dengan Harry."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Narcissa dengan nada menantang, "kau takut Harry akan berkata semua itu hanya kesalahan, kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Apa itu yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Lihat? Kau tidak tahu! Kau harus bicara dengan Harry. Tanya padanya kenapa dan apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu. Aku rasa jawabannya akan _sangat _menarik." Narcissa tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri nanti—oh, Frank! Disitu kau rupanya!" Narcissa bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Frank yang sedang memberikan dua gelas yang sepertinya berisi _orange juice _pada Teddy dan Lucas.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang Narcissa maksud?

* * *

Makan malam di apartemen Hermione bersama Teddy dan Harry sangat ribut seperti biasanya. Lucas dan Teddy tidak berhenti mengobrol, tidak menyadari ketegangan antara Harry dan Hermione yang masih menolak melihat satu sama lain dan hanya menunduk melihat makanan di hadapan mereka.

"Aunt Hermione, boleh aku dan Lucas makan pencuci mulut di depan televisi? Ada film yang ingin kami tonton."

"Boleh ya Momma, boleh ya?" pinta Lucas dengan nada memohon.

Hermione berhenti membereskan piring yang sudah kosong dan tersenyum pada kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Tentu, tapi jangan sampai makanan itu jatuh ke sofa." Hermione mewanti-wanti.

Teddy dan Lucas berkata terima kasih bersaman lalu mengangkat piring mereka yang berisi pudding cokelat keluar dari area makan.

Hermione kembali membereskan piring-piring dan membawanya ke dapur. Harry mengikuti di belakang, di tangannya juga terdapat piring-piring kotor sisa makan malam mereka. Hermione mencuci piring dan Harry membantu mengeringkan piringnya. Mereka bekerja dalam diam, walau otak mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

Setelah selesai, Hermione mengeluarkan dua gelas _wine _dan mengeluarkan sebotol _chardonnay. _Ia menuangkan _chardonnay _tersebut ke dua gelas tadi, hanya setengah gelas, kemudian menyerahkan satu gelasnya pada Harry.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Harry sambil menerima gelas itu dari tangan Hermione.

"Jadi…." Hermione menggumam sambil memutar gelas _wine_-nya dan bersandar di _counter_. Wangi khas anggur menyeruak dari dalam gelas.

"Itu bukan kecelakaan," kata Harry secara tidak sadar.

"Apa?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Harry bicarakan.

"Err…" Harry meneguk _chardonnay_-nya dalam satu tegukan sampai habis. Sensasi khas alkohol membakar tenggorokannya, ia berdesis saat merasakan itu. Harry menyimpan gelas yang kini kosong itu ke bak cuci piring.

"Ciuman itu. Bukan kecelakaan. Aku—" Harry memalingkan wajahnya, tidak bisa menatap mata Hermione. Hawa panas merayapi leher dan wajahnya, entah efek alkohol atau karena malu. "Aku mau menciummu. Sudah sejak lama."

Hermione sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Harry. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sahabatnya! Tapi anehnya, yang Hermione rasakan sekarang, adalah dorongan untuk merasakan sensasi menggelitik dalam dirinya yang dia rasakan dua hari lalu. Hermione menaruh gelasnya di atas _counter _dan mendekati Harry, hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal. Tangannya dengan lembut menyentuh dagu Harry, mengangkatnya perlahan hingga ia bisa melihat mata hijau Harry yang sangat indah. Ia menutup matanya saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry.

Harry menutup matanya. Dia tidak percaya Hermione berinisiatif menciumnya terlebih dahulu!

"Hmm, apa ini artinya kau juga menyukaiku?" bisik Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Hermione balas berbisik.

Harry tersenyum lebar, "Menurutku kau menyukaiku."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti, Potter."

"Tentu saja, Granger."

Keduanya tidak menyadari Teddy keluar dari dapur sambil menggerutu pelan. Dia tidak jadi menaruh piringnya dan Lucas di dapur, kemudian mengajak Lucas bermain di kamar Lucas, berharap kedua orang di dapur tadi akan segera _berhenti_.

* * *

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hari ulangtahun Lucas akhirnya datang. Anak itu bangun sangat pagi di hari ulangtahunnya dan langsung melompat ke kasur Hermione untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangun Momma! Ini ulangtahunku!" seru Lucas dengan semangat sambil melompat-lompat di ranjang Hermione.

Hermione mengerang. Dia tidur cukup malam karena harus menyelesaikan desain baju untuk pagelaran musim semi akhir bulan ini. Hermione melirik jam kecil di sisi mejanya. Baru pukul enam pagi. Hermione mengerang lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ekstra satu jam untuk tidur.

"Ayolah Momma! Kita harus pergi ke rumah Nana! Pesta Momma! _Pesta_!" suara Lucas menggema di telinga Hermione, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan tidur.

"Luke?" suara Harry terdengar dekat, mungkin dia ada di dalam kamar Hermione juga.

"Aku rasa Momma pingsan Uncle Harry."

Harry tertawa kecil, "Ibumu hanya capek, Luke. Dia bekerja _semalaman_. Jadi, gimana kalau kau bangunkan Ted dan aku akan membuatkan _pancake _untuk kalian? Biarkan ibumu istirahat lebih lama, oke?"

"Okay!" Lucas melompat turun dari kasur Hermione dan berlari keluar, kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hermione menghela nafas lega dan mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dalam posisi miring hingga ia bisa melihat Harry duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Hermione, matanya setengah terbuka.

Harry menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya sekilas. "Kita pergi ke rumah Narcissa pukul sebelas, jadi kau punya ekstra dua jam untuk tidur. Aku akan memastikan kedua anak itu tidak terlalu sibuk."

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan kedua matanya mulai tertutup rapat. Ia merasakan Harry mengecup keningnya sembari mengusap kepalanya sebelum bangkit dari kasur Hermione lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hermione pada keheningan yang sudah lama tidak Hermione rasakan. Dalam waktu sekejap, Hermione kembali tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Saat Hermione membuka matanya dua jam kemudian dia melihat sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari jendela ke kamarnya sangat terang. Ia bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara untuk meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Hermione mengharapkan suasana yang cukup ramai di ruang tengah, mungkin Ted dan Lucas akan bermain _playstation _lagi bersama Harry. Namun ternyata, ia mendapati suasana yang sangat tenang.

"Harry? Ted? Lucas?" seru Hermione. Namun hening.

Hermione melewati ruang tengah yang rapi, sepertinya kedua anak lelaki tidak bermain _playstation _pagi ini. Bantal dan selimut yang dipakai Harry untuk tidur di sofa terlipat rapi di sisi sofa tersebut. Di ruang makan, sudah terdapat sepiring _pancake _dan kopi terlihat sudah tersedia di _coffee maker. _Sebuah _note _terbaring di sisi piring tersebut, Hermione langsung mengenali tulisan itu, tulisan Harry.

_Pergi ke taman untuk bermain layang-layang. Kami akan kembali sekitar pukul 10._

_Have a nice breakfast!_

_Harry, Ted, dan Luke._

Hermione tersenyum dan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bisa sarapan dalam kondisi tenang seperti ini, hanya dia sendirian. Setelah itu, Hermione menyempatkan dirinya untuk berendam. _Bathtub _di kamar mandinya hampir tidak pernah dipakai karena Hermione hampir tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lucas memiliki kamar mandinya sendiri, jadi dia tidak pernah menyentuh kamar mandi di kamar Hermione.

Harry dan kedua anak laki-laki itu kembali ke apartemen sekitar pukul 10.45. Hermione, sudah segar setelah mandi dan sarapan, sedang duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki diselonjorkan ke sandaran kaki di depannya dan tangannya menggenggam _remote _televisi.

"Hey, kalian bersenang-senang?" tanya Hermione sambil memutar punggungnya, hingga ia bisa melihat mereka bertiga.

Lucas cemberut. "Layang-layangnya putus dan jatuh di sungai."

"Itu sama saja dengan hilang." Lanjut Ted, dia juga terlihat kesal.

Harry mengulum senyum, "Jangan khawatir, kita akan beli lagi nanti. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kalian berdua siap-siap? Frank akan menjemput kita—jam berapa Hermione?"

"Jam sebelas."

Ted dan Lucas berlari ke kamar Lucas, berlomba dan siapa yang terakhir masuk mendapat gelar siput. Harry menghempaskan dirinya di sisi Hermione sambil menghela nafas keras-keras, lalu kepalanya menyandar di bahu Hermione.

"Capek?" tanya Hermione sambil mengulum senyum.

"Sangat. Kita harus mengurangi gula untuk anak-anak itu."

Hermione tertawa pelan dan mengecup kening Harry. "Aku yakin itu tidak seburuk itu." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari untuk mengejar mereka sepanjang pagi, benar?" gerutu Harry, walau begitu seulas senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau wangi—mawar?"

"Yeah. Aku baru saja berendam. Terima kasih untuk pagi tadi, aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu."

"Kau memang terlihat sangat capek. Semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Yup. Aku mengirimkan sketsaku pada Parvati semalam. Dan tadi dia memberitahuku bahwa semuanya sudah diproses. Tugasku, sudah selesai."

"Selamat."

"Apa aku tidak mendapatkan _reward _untuk menyelesaikan tugasku?" tanya Hermione sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya

Harry nyengir, "Aku bisa mengatur itu." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione, tapi sebelum dia sempat menyentuh bibirnya, mereka mendengar seseorang mengerang gemas dan mengeluh.

"Kenapa, _kenapa, _aku _harus _melihat ini!" Teddy terdengar frustasi.

Harry dan Hermione tidak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar itu.

* * *

Pesta ulangtahun Lucas hanya dihadiri keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat Lucas di sekolah. Banyak orang yang asing bagi Harry disana. Seperti kakak perempuan Narcissa, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange bersama suaminya, Rodolphus, dan putrinya, Isabelle. Lalu ada Rabastan Lestrange—adik Rodolphus—dan teman-teman Hermione dan Draco yang tidak Harry kenal.

"Dad." Teddy menarik-narik lengan baju Harry. Gestur yang sangat jarang Teddy lakukan di usianya yang sudah 12 tahun.

"Apa?"

"Mereka semua—berbeda." Ted mengerutkan keningnya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Harry melihat penampilan tamu undangan yang ada. Mereka memang berbeda. Lebih berkelas. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah Harry lihat di kota kecilnya di Inggris.

"_Well. _Kita dibesarkan di situasi yang berbeda dengan mereka." Tanggap Harry akhirnya.

"Menurutmu kita akan seperti itu kalau kau tetap menjadi pemain sepakbola?"

Harry berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin. Tapi aku tahu ibumu tidak akan mau kau dibesarkan dalam kemewahan. Jadi aku rasa kemungkinannya kecil."

"Ibuku? Apa maksudku ibu kandungku atau—"

"Keduanya," Harry tersenyum pada Teddy dan mengusap kepalanya, "pergilah, Luke akan kehilanganmu."

"Nu-uh, dia sedang bermain dengan Isabelle Lestrange dan beberapa temannya." Tanggap Teddy singkat. Ia menoleh pada ayahnya. "Apa kau dan Aunt Hermione sekarang—pacaran?"

Harry menoleh tajam pada anak laki-laki disampingnya. "Apa yang membuatmu—"

"_Please, _Dad. Aku memergoki kalian _tiga kali_!" potong Teddy sambil mendengus. "Jadi, Dad, katakan padaku, apa kau dan Aunt Hermione?"

"Jika itu benar, apa itu mengganggumu?"

Teddy mengangkat bahu, "Aku kira aku akan merasa begitu. Tapi ternyata aku tidak merasakan itu. Mum sudah lama pergi jadi aku rasa ini memang sudah waktunya dan jika itu dengan Aunt Hermione maka aku lega. Aku menyukainya. Dia baik." Ted mendongak dan tersenyum pada Harry. "Tapi kalian harus bicara pada Lucas. Aku tidak tahu apa dia akan senang dengan semua ini. Ayahnya masih hidup."

Harry mendengar suara bel pintu dan dahinya berkerut. Bukankah semua orang sudah berada disini? Matanya beradu dengan mata Hermione, dia juga terlihat bingung dan melihat ke sekeliling. Harry melihat bibirnya bergerak, seakan menghitung tamu undangan yang datang.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka melihat dua pria tinggi memasuki area pesta. Seorang pria berkulit gelap, rambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi, tubuhnya tegap, bibirnya penuh, dan terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan t-shirt putih polos dan celana _jeans_. Pria yang lain jelas terlihat tidak asing di mata Harry.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy tidak banyak berubah dari yang Harry ingat. Rambutnya masih pirang platinum walau kini panjangnya sudah melewati kerah kamejanya, bukan pendek seperti yang Harry ingat. Mata kelabunya masih memiliki sorot tajam yang menurut Luna sangat menarik dan akan membuat semua wanita terpaku di tempatnya. Garis wajah yang tegas, tubuh tinggi tegap, dan gaya berpakaiannya membuat pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Malfoy itu terlihat semakin menarik.

Dan entah kenapa, Harry merasa khawatir.

* * *

Hermione masih tidak percaya mantan suaminya datang ke pesta ulangtahun Lucas. Draco hampir tidak pernah menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Lucas, hanya pada ulangtahunnya yang ketiga, itu pun Draco hanya datang untuk mengantar hadiah dan tidak ada disana saat Lucas memotong kue ulangtahunnya. Setiap tahun, hadiah dari Draco selalu hadir disana menggantikan sosok Draco sendiri. Sekarang, melihat Draco di depannya dan tidak terlihat buru-buru membuat Hermione terkejut.

"_Why, hello, Hermione._" Sapa Blaise Zabini, sahabat sekaligus pengacara Draco, sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada Hermione. Blaise adalah pengacara muda yang terkenal. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya adalah Scarlett Zabini, model yang sangat terkenal terutama di era 80 dan 90an dan ayahnya adalah Alastair Selwyn, seorang politikus yang meninggal saat kampanyenya di era 90an. Blaise dulu dikenal sebagai Blaise Selwyn-Zabini, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengganti namanya menjadi Blaise Zabini saat dia berusia 18 tahun.

"Hey Blaise." Balas Hermione sambil memeluk sahabat sekaligus salah satu wali Lucas itu sejenak.

"Mana anak itu? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya." Blaise celingukan.

"Dia bermain dengan teman-temannya dan Belle."

"Belle disini?" wajah Blaise berubah cerah mendengar nama Isabelle Lestrange.

Draco memutar matanya melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Blaise menyukai Isabelle dan sudah menjadi pengetahuan semua orang juga, bahwa Isabelle (atau lebih sering dipanggil Belle) masih belum berminat mencari pasangan yang serius, dia masih menikmati perannya sebagai wanita _single_.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Diluar, dekat kolam renang."

Mendengar jawaban Hermione, Blaise langsung melesat meninggalkan Hermione bersama Draco.

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman menghinggapi mereka. Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak mencecari Draco dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya sejak Draco mengunjunginya. Namun Hermione tahu, itu hanya akan memicu emosi Draco dan merusak ulangtahun Lucas. Hermione tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada putra tunggalnya. Dia ingin hari ini sempurna untuk Lucas.

"Jadi. Aku dengar dari Mother kau memutuskan untuk membawa putraku ke Inggris." Kata Draco tanpa menatap Hermione. Matanya menatap kosong pada lukisan yang ada di belakang Hermione.

Hermione menelan ludah. Ia tidak menyangka Draco yang akan menanyakan itu padanya. Hermione mengira dialah yang akan menghampiri Draco untuk menyampaikan itu, bukan sebaliknya. Dan _kenapa _Narcissa menceritakan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Mother memberitahuku, kau harus bertanya sendiri padanya untuk mengetahui kenapa dia memberitahuku," Draco menurunkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hermione. Mata kelabunya kosong dan dingin, "aku hanya ingin tahu _alasanmu _untuk pindah ke Inggris."

"Aku—" Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini.

Hermione menarik Draco keluar dari _Ballroom _dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat favoritnya di Malfoy Manor, perpustakaan. Setelah Hermione menutup pintu, suara gaduh di luar sana langsung menghilang. Ruangan ini memang dilengkapi pengedap suara, jadi suara dari luar tidak akan terdengar ke dalam, begitu pula sebaliknya, suara dari dalam tidak akan terdengar keluar.

"_Sweet. _Tempat ini tidak berubah," Draco melihat deretan buku dalam rak yang terbuat dari kayu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ia berhenti menyusuri deretan ensiklopedia dan menoleh pada Hermione, bahunya bersandar di rak buku itu dan kedua tangannya terlihat di dada.

"Jadi?"

Hermione menghela nafas, dia tahu dia akan menghadapi hari ini cepat atau lambat. "Aku hanya mau pergi dari sini." Akunya pelan.

"Untuk menghindariku?"

"Tidak!" kata Hermione cepat dan agak keras. Kemudian suaranya kembali melembut, "bukan itu. Aku tidak akan mungkin menjauhkanmu dari hidup Lucas. Kau ayahnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membesarkan Lucas disini. Ini tidak baik. Tempat ini tidak baik."

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Orangtuaku membesarkanku disini. Apa itu yang membuatmu merasa tempat ini tidak baik? Karena aku bukan orang yang baik?"

Hermione menggeleng lagi, "Bukan itu, Draco. Percayalah padaku, bukan itu. Tidak pernah itu menjadi alasan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Inggris."

"Lalu apa? Aku mulai capek bermain tebak-tebakkan denganmu Hermione."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Walau Draco terdengar tenang (itu membuat Hermione heran karena biasanya Draco meledak-ledak saat bicara dengannya), Hermione tetap merasa gugup. Dia takut apa yang dia katakan akan menyakiti Draco. Atau memperburuk hubungan mereka berdua. Hermione tidak menginginkannya. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Draco tetap baik, demi Lucas.

"Apa kau pindah agar kau lebih dengan—siapa temanmu? Henry?"

"Harry, Draco. Harry Potter."

"Potter?" dahi Draco berkerut. "Terdengar familiar."

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Dia salah satu pemain sepakbola muda berbakat yang direkrut di usia 17 tahun dan memutuskan untuk berhenti enam tahun kemudian."

"Aku rasa aku ingat. Apa itu alasan kau pindah?"

Hermione menggeleng lagi, "Aku ingin Lucas memiliki apa yang aku miliki, Draco. Aku ingin dia bisa memakai sepedanya di jalanan tanpa aku merasa ketakutan seseorang akan menabraknya atau menculiknya. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, aku _memang _pindah karena jika aku pindah kesana aku akan lebih dekat dengan Harry. Bukan untukku, tapi untuk Lucas. Lucas sangat dekat dengan Harry dan Teddy, putra Harry, jadi aku rasa dia akan lebih cepat terbiasa dengan Harry dan Teddy disana."

Draco mengangguk, lalu dia mulai berjalan pelan menuju jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang Malfoy Manor. Dari sana Draco bisa melihat Lucas bermain dengan anak-anak lain, dan melihat Blaise berusaha menggoda Belle. Draco mengingatkan dirinya untuk bicara pada keduanya nanti.

"Jadi. Kau dan Potter. Kalian benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Draco, matanya masih melihat ke halaman belakang.

"Tidak!" Wajah Hermione memerah, "tidak. Tidak juga."

Draco menoleh, alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Tidak juga? Jawaban macam apa itu. Ya atau tidak? Itu simpel!"

"Ugh! Draco, ayolah! Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud!"

Ujung bibir Draco sedikit terangkat, hanya sedikit, tapi mengubah ekspresi dinginnya menjadi sedikit hangat. "Ah aku mengerti. Kalian belum membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian. Apa aku benar?"

"Kenapa kita membicarakan tentang _hubunganku_? Kita seharusnya membicarakan tentang Lucas," Hermione terlihat kesal. Hanya sesaat.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku hanya tahu apa wanita yang aku cintai bahagia atau tidak." Draco kini tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia. Senyuman yang membuat matanya terlihat sayu, dia terlihat sedih.

Mata Hermione membulat. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Draco barusan.

"A—apa? Aku—apa?"

Draco menghampiri Hermione. Tangannya terjulur, menyelipkan rambut Hermione yang lepas dari ikat ekor kudanya ke belakang telinganya. Gerakannya sangat pelan dan lembut. Hermione hampir tenggelam di dalamnya. Dalam rasa nostalgia yang menyeruak dalam dirinya. Tapi perasaan itu menghilang secepat ia datang. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dan mundur satu langkah, menegaskan jarak antara dirinya dan Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. Bibir Hermione bahkan tidak terlihat bergerak saat mengatakan itu.

Draco menatapnya nanar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa." Kata Hermione lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Dia berbalik ke arah pintu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Hermione bisa mendengar jantungnya berdebar. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyayatnya. Draco masih mencintainya? Apa dia mempermainkannya? Kalau dia masih mencintainya, kenapa dia tidak pernah berjuang untuknya dan Lucas? Kenapa dia melepaskan Hermione dengan begitu mudah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikiran Hermione, membuatnya tidak menyadari kemana dia melangkah. Sampai dia menabrak seseorang.

* * *

Harry tersenyum saat Lucas menghampirinya. Topi koboi yang dibawa Isabelle Lestrange untuknya menempel di atas kepala Lucas, dia sangat menyukai topi itu. Isabelle juga memberikan satu set pakaian koboi, lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu boot-nya dan lencana sherrif. Lucas meminta Harry untuk membantunya memakai pakaian tersebut, jadi Harry membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Mana Momma? Nana bilang sebentar lagi kita tiup lilin." Lucas mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sambil sedikit melompat, dia sangat bersemangat.

"Hmm? Aku lihat ibumu bersama ayahmu tadi. Mungkin mereka sedang bicara di suatu tempat." Harry tidak melewatkan ekspresi Lucas berubah gelap saat mendengar ayahnya berada di sini, "angkat kedua tanganmu Luke."

Lucas menurut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sementara Harry membantunya memakaikan kaos putih polos melewati kepalanya. Lalu Harry memakaikan _vest _dan memasangkan _scarf _merah di leher Lucas.

"Nah terakhir," Harry mengacungkan lencana sherrif di tangannya lalu menyematkannya di _vest _cokelat Lucas.

"Keren!" Lucas mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Berputar-putar sejenak lalu berpose layaknya koboi. Dia terlihat puas dengan penampilannya.

"Oh, satu lagi, Sherrif Luke." Harry bangkit dari sisi bathtub yang tadi ia duduki dan mengambil topi koboi yang ia simpan di atas lemari handuk lalu menyematkannya di atas kepala Lucas. "Nah. Sempurna."

Lucas tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih Uncle Harry. Aku mau menunjukkan ini pada Nana dan Teddy!"

"Jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Aunt Isabelle untuk bajunya."

"Oke!" Lucas berlari keluar kamar mandi, bersiap memamerkan pakaian barunya pada semua orang.

Harry baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya saat Narcissa menghampirinya.

"Harry, _dear_. Bisa kau cari tahu dimana Hermione dan Draco? Lucas akan meniup lilin sebentar lagi, dia akan sangat kecewa jika mereka ada disini." Kata Narcissa yang terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun musim panas berwarna kuning pucat.

Harry tersenyum padanya, "Tentu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Narcissa berterima kasih dan mencium pipinya sekilas, lalu kembali ke pesta.

Harry ingat dia melihat Hermione berjalan bersama Draco menuju lantai atas. Mungkin dia akan mencarinya disana terlebih dahulu.

Harry baru menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke kanan saat seseorang menubruknya. Refleks, Harry menangkap orang itu, menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu orang itu. Ternyata, itu Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, aku baru saja mencarimu." Senyum Harry menghilang dengan cepat saat melihat ekspresi Hermione, "ada apa? Apa Malfoy—"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan Draco, tidak." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku—kenapa kau mencariku tadi?"

"Narcissa memintaku mencarimu. Lucas akan meniup lilinnya sebentar lagi. Ada apa Hermione? Kau membuatku khawatir." Harry membingkai wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

Hermione menggeleng, kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Harry, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Harry. "Nanti. Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang, sebelum pesta Lucas benar-benar dimulai."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan berjinjit, mengecup bibir Harry sekali, "Aku sangat yakin."

Harry mengangguk dan mencium kening Hermione. Keduanya turun ke pesta dengan bergandengan tangan. Hermione bahkan tidak melepaskan tangan Harry sepanjang pesta. Harry tahu ada sesuatu antara Hermione dan Draco, tapi dia tidak akan menekan Hermione untuk membicarakan hal itu. Dia akan menunggu sampai Hermione siap menceritakan itu sendiri padanya.

Saat ini, Harry hanya menikmati keberadaan Hermione di dekatnya.

* * *

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**a/n : hai! sebelumnya, saya cuma mau bilang...wow...terima kasih banyak loh buat semua review/fav/follow dari kalian. it means a lot to me!**

**love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**nessh**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Momma, dimana kotak mainanku?" tanya Lucas dari lantai dua.

Hermione mendongak, berhenti mengeluarkan hiasan dari dalam kotak untuk ditaruh di atas rak di ruang tengah, dan menatap putra tunggalnya.

"Seharusnya itu ada di kamarmu. Kau tidak menemukannya?" tanya Hermione.

Lucas menggeleng, "Tidak Momma, aku sudah selesai membereskan pakaianku dan tidak ada kotak lain di kamarku. Momma tidak lupa mengirimkan kotak mainanku, kan?"

Bibir Hermione mengerucut, dia ingat betul ia tidak lupa mengirimkan kotak mainan Lucas bersama kotak lainnya saat mereka mengirimkan barang sebelum mereka berangkat ke Inggris. Dia benar-benar ingat itu.

"Coba cari di kamarku, Lucas, mungkin mereka—"

"Tidak perlu, mainanmu ada disini Luke." Harry muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang sudah terbuka, terdapat kepala pesawat menyembul dari dalam kotak tersebut.

Lucas memekik dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Jangan lari kalau kau sedang menuruni tangga!" kata Hermione spontan, takut anaknya akan jatuh dan terluka.

Lucas melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus dan mendarat di ruang tengah, memamerkan senyuman khasnya pada ibunya. Ia menghampiri Harry dan berusaha menggapai kotak yang besar itu.

"Wow, _buddy, _kau yakin kau bisa mengangkat ini ke atas sendirian?" tanya Harry, mengangkat tangannya sedikit ke atas, menjauhkan kotak mainan itu dari jangkauan Lucas.

"Uh-huh, tentu. Aku sudah besar sekarang. Aku sudah," Lucas berhenti untuk menghitung pelan dengan jarinya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, "lima tahun! Aku sudah besar!"

Harry tertawa pelan. Dia tetap mengangkat kotak tersebut agak tinggi. Harry masih merasa kalau Lucas masih terlalu kecil untuk membawa kotak itu ke atas dan ia yakin Hermione juga berpikir begitu. Lucas bisa saja jatuh saat mengangkat kotak itu menaiki tangga. Syukurlah, Teddy datang mengalihkan perhatian Lucas.

"Hey Luke! Ada tupai disini! Ayo keluar!" seru Teddy dari balik jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah.

"Yang benar?" Lucas menoleh dan langsung melupakan kotak mainannya.

Senyum di wajah Teddy sedikit memudar saat ia menatap Harry dan Hermione bergantian. "Kalian harus _segera _memberitahu Lucas kalau kalian tidak mau dia memergoki kalian seperti aku." Nasihatnya.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menoleh pada Hermione, yang sudah melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengeluarkan hiasan dan foto dari dalam kotak ke rak. Hermione mengulum senyum.

"Kau dengar itu, benar?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, aku dengar itu dengan sangat jelas, Harry." Jawab Hermione dengan sedikit tertawa. "Dan aku pikir, dia benar, kau tahu. Kita harus memberitahu Lucas."

Harry menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Bukankah seharusnya kita bicara dulu? Kau tahu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Tangan Hermione berhenti mengaduk-aduk kardus. Harry benar, mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hubungan mereka. Mereka jelas bukan teman lagi, teman tidak berhubungan seperti mereka, mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat, namun mereka juga belum bisa disebut _dating _atau pacaran dan jelas masih jauh dari tunangan.

"Nanti." Kata Harry. Ia mengecup pipi Hermione seraya melewatinya dan pergi ke lantai dua untuk menyimpan kardus mainan di kamar Lucas.

Hermione hanya tersenyum padanya, dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Walau tubuhnya bergerak, kepalanya memutar kembali kejadian dua hari lalu, saat ia masih berada di New York.

* * *

_Two days earlier_

Hermione baru mengirimkan semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya ke Inggris, yang diperkirakan akan sampai sebelum dia sampai disana. Tidak apa-apa, Harry akan mengurusnya disana. Ya, Harry sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke Inggris, membawa Teddy dan Lucas yang bersikeras ingin ikut kemanapun Teddy pergi. Lucas mengagumi Teddy dan Harry.

Apartemen milik Draco terasa kosong tanpa barang-barangnya dan Lucas. Tempat ini terlihat seperti saat Hermione datang pertama kali, apartemen seorang pria _single_, sangat maskulin. Selama ini warna kelabu dan hijau emerald yang menyelimuti dinding tidak terasa karena adanya bantal merah muda milik Hermione atau hiasan berbentuk boneka dan masih banyak barang milik Hermione lainnya yang memberikan sentuhan feminin pada apartemen ini. Sekarang Hermione merasa berdiri di apartemen orang asing.

Ponselnya berbunyi, nama dan foto Daphne Greengrass terpampang di layar sentuh ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"_Uppertown Bar, _detik ini juga, aku jemput kau." Kata Daphne dari ujung lain telepon.

"Bar? Daph, aku harus berangkat pagi besok dan," Hermione melirik jam di meja kecil di samping sofa, baru pukul 7.40 malam, "ini terlalu sore untuk pergi ke bar."

"Kalau gitu kita makan malam dulu saja. Di _Daniel _atau _Jean-Georges_."

"Aku lebih suka _Daniel_—tunggu dulu, Daph, kita akan perlu reservasi untuk pergi kesana." Tambah Hermione, mengingat dua restoran itu adalah restoran kelas atas yang selalu penuh setiap malamnya, walaupun keduanya mematok harga selangit untuk makanan dengan porsi sepertiga porsi McDonald's.

Daphne tertawa di ujung sana, "Dengan status kita, tidak akan sulit untuk menyelinap ke kedua restoran itu. Aku akan jemput kau dalam lima belas menit, sampai nanti Hermione!"

Daphne memutus koneksi telepon sebelum Hermione sempat memberikannya keputusan. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak ingin pergi, tapi mengenal Daphne, dia akan menyeret Hermione keluar dari apartemen.

Hermione menggeleng pelan dan menyimpan ponselnya di meja kecil lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sayangnya, semua pakaian sudah Hermione kirimkan ke Inggris, ia hanya meninggalkan beberapa pakaian disini. Pakaian yang diberikan Draco untuknya. Tidak banyak, hanya; empat helai gaun karya _Dior, Oscar de la Renta, Alexandre Vauthier, _dan _Alexander McQueen_; beberapa sepatu hak tinggi keluaran _Burberry, Jimmy Choo, Prada, Christian Louboutin, _dan favorit Hermione, _Manola Blahnik_; dan beberapa tas tangan _Prada, Mulbery, Celine, Miu Miu, _dan _Alexander Wang_. Hermione tidak akan membawa barang-barang itu ke Inggris, selain karena semua barang itu tidak akan terpakai di sana, ia juga merasa ini yang terbaik. Untuknya dan untuk hubungannya dengan Harry.

Tapi malam ini, Hermione terpaksa memakai salah satu dari pakaian itu.

Pilihannya jatuh pada gaun merah _Alexander McQueen _dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam _open front _dengan renda dan tali kulit tipis keluaran _Jimmy Choo_. Simpel tapi elegan selalu menjadi pilihan Hermione, dengan begitu pakaian yang dibelinya selalu bisa dipakai apapun tren _fashion _saat itu.

Hermione sedang memilih lipstik yang akan ia gunakan saat dia mendengar suara bel.

_Itu pasti Daphne, _pikir Hermione.

Hermione, bertelanjang kaki, berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk membuka pintu. Rambutnya digerai begitu saja, dia tidak berencana menata rambutnya untuk makan malam dengan Daphne.

Hermione memutar kenop pintunya dan membukanya.

"Kau lebih aw—Draco?"

Draco Malfoy berdiri di mulut pintu, menyandarkan bahu kanannya, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Ia tersenyum begitu Hermione membuka pintu.

"Kau menunggu seseorang? Potter?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu Daphne." Jawab Hermione, tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Tangannya masih menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk?"

"Oh, umm, tentu." Hermione mundur dua langkah, menarik pintunya semakin lebar hingga Draco bisa masuk ke dalam. Ia menutup pintu dan melihat Draco memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Draco sudah lama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya sendiri. Ya, secara teknis, apartemen ini miliknya dan berada di bawah namanya. Tapi Draco lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen miliknya yang lain. Draco masih ingat saat Hermione mendekorasi apartemen dengan barang-barang miliknya dan sekarang, semua barang itu sudah menghilang.

"Aku akan ada di kamar, Daphne bisa datang kapan saja, dan aku masih harus bersiap-siap."

Draco hanya mengangguk, matanya mengikuti sosok Hermione sampai ia menutup pintu kamarnya—kamar Draco juga dan menghilang dibaliknya. Draco menggeleng pelan dan membuat diri sendiri nyaman di apartemen miliknya ini.

Draco mengingatkan dirinya untuk menghubungi Narcissa dan Blaise, dia tidak menginginkan apartemen ini lagi.

Suara bel pintu lagi-lagi memenuhi seantero apartemen.

"Draco, bisa tolong bukakan pintu? Aku masih bersiap-siap!" teriak Hermione dari dalam kamarnya.

Draco hampir saja merespon "Okay _dear_," seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat mereka masih menikah, sebelum Lucas datang ke kehidupan mereka. Draco mengatupkan rahangnya dan bangkit dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu.

Daphne Greengrass menunggu di balik pintu dengan gaun hitam yang kontras dengan mata biru esnya. Daphne terlihat terkejut melihat Draco ada di apartemen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Daphne.

Draco memutar matanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Daph. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku." Kata Draco dengan nada sarkasme yang jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Daphne lagi. Dia tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, itu yang menjadi Daphne pengacara yang handal.

"Aku mengunjungi _apartemenku_, apa itu salah?" tantang Draco sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Itu salah kalau mantan istrimu masih tinggal disini. Kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok ya."

"_Nope_. Dan aku cukup yakin Hermione tidak ikut denganmu dengan sukarela untuk acara kecil kalian malam ini. Kau menutup telepon sebelum dia sempat memberikan keputusan lagi, eh Daph?"

Daphne menyipitkan matanya. Dia dan Draco mungkin sudah berteman dari kecil, tapi bahkan sampai sekarang, Daphne tidak mengerti sikap arogan Draco.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau menjadi seperti ayahmu, Draco. Tapi aku lihat kau menjadi sangat mirip dengannya," kata Daphne dingin. Ia maupun Draco masih tidak bergerak dari mulut pintu.

Rahang Draco mengeras, tangan kanannya menggenggam kenop pintu semakin erat dan tangan kirinya mengepal.

"Aku bukan ayahku." Sahut Draco tidak kalah dingin.

"Yeah?" Daphne tertawa pelan, matanya masih memancarkan sorot dingin pada teman kecilnya, "Kau arogan seperti ayahmu, sombong, berpikir semua orang berada di bawahmu, merasa kau berada di puncak dunia, merasa kau sudah menguasai dunia—"

"Hentikan." Geram Draco pelan.

"Tidak aku tidak akan berhenti. Kau dan ayahmu sama-sama meninggalkan ibumu, menaruh diri kalian di atas Narcissa—"

"Hentikan."

"Oh ini satu lagi. Kau menelantarkan Lucas seperti ayahmu menelantarkanmu."

Gigi Draco beradu, dia menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti wanita di hadapannya, temannya sejak kecil. Salah satu orang yang konstan berada di hidup Draco selain kedua orangtuanya dan Blaise.

"Daphne? Draco? Aku sudah siap ayo kita berangkat sebelum—ada apa ini?" Hermione berhenti di antara Draco dan Daphne, menatap keduanya bergantian. Dia tahu dia datang di tengah sesuatu melihat ekspresi dingin kedua orang dari keluarga aristokrat itu.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia malah berjalan di antara Daphne dan Hermione, hampir membuat Hermione terjatuh jika dia tidak segera menahan beban tubuhnya dengan memegang kusen pintu.

Daphne menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan, berpikir kapan temannya itu akan berubah.

"Okay Daph, kau harus katakan padaku ada apa denganmu dan Draco?" tanya Hermione sambil merapikan kembali gaun merahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, aku lapar. Blaise sudah menunggu di _Daniel._"

Setelah menutup pintu apartemen, Daphne dan Hermione segera memasuki lift untuk turun ke lobby. Taksi Daphne sudah menunggu di depan apartemen. Hermione bingung, biasanya Daphe membawa mobilnya sendiri.

"Sedang di-_service._" Tanggap Daphne singkat saat Hermione menanyakan dimana mobil silver kesayangannya.

_Daniel _terlihat penuh seperti biasanya. Restoran _fine dining _ini memang salah satu restoran yang dikenal sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan reservasi, dimana reservasi harus dilakukan minimal seminggu sebelumnya untuk hari biasa dan dua minggu jika ingin menikmati makan malam di akhir pekan. Seorang maître d' mengantar Daphne dan Hermione ke area pribadi. Area ini lebih tenang dan tertutup di bandingkan area sebelumnya, jarak antara meja cukup berjauhan jadi mereka tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan orang lain ataupun sebaliknya, area ini juga jauh lebih memungkinkan bagi orang-orang yang ingin lari dari kejaran kamera paparazi.

Blaise terlihat duduk disudut ruangan yang temaram, segelas _scotch _di tangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat gelas _scotch_-nya saat kedua wanita itu menghampirinya. Ia bangkit dari kursi untuk membantu Daphne duduk, sementara Hermione dibantu oleh sang maître d'. Mereka segera memesan makanan karena Daphne sudah mengeluh lapar. Setelah memesan makanan, seorang _waiter _mengantarkan Château d'Yquemke meja mereka, atas pesanan Daphne.

"C_heers, u_ntuk Hermione dan hidup barunya di Inggris." Kata Blaise sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"_Cheers_!" sahut Daphne riang.

"Gah! Ini terlalu manis!" keluh Blaise setelah meneguk _wine_-nya sekali, "Daph ini terlalu manis!"

"Aku menyukainya. Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa pesan yang lain." Ujar Daphne ringan.

Blaise menggerutu dan memanggil seorang _waiter, _memintanya membawakan minuman lain yang lebih keras dan tidak semanis _wine _pilihan Daphne. Hermione sendiri, seperti Daphne, menikmati gelas _wine_-nya.

"Jadi…kenapa kau membawaku keluar hari ini? Dan apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Draco?" tanya Hermione pada Daphne.

"Draco? Kalian bertemu Draco?" Blaise mengangkat wajahnya dari ponselnya.

Daphne menghela nafas, "Ya aku bertemu Draco belum sejam yang lalu. Dia mengunjungi Hermione di apartemennya."

Mata Blaise membulat karena kaget.

"Secara teknis, itu apartemen milik Draco." Kata Hermione dia menyimpan gelas _wine_-nya di atas meja dan bersandar ke kursinya, "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Pertanyaan apa?" Daphne berpura-pura lupa dan memasang wajah polos terbaiknya.

"Jangan berani-berani berbohong padaku Daphne Greengrass, aku mengenalmu cukup lama."

"Baiklah," Daphne menghela nafas, akhirnya menyerah. "Aku hanya bicara pada Draco tentang beberapa hal—sebelum kau bertanya apa yang kami bicarakan, aku harus bilang padamu, bukan tempatku untuk menceritakan semua itu. Itu cerita Draco, kau harus bicara pada Draco, aku tidak akan memberitahumu masalahnya.

"Sekarang, kedua," Daphne menoleh pada Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya, seakan meminta persetujuannya sebelum memberitahu Hermione.

Blaise tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas lembut tangan Daphne. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, gestur itu terlalu intim di matanya.

"Kami bertunangan." Kata Blaise akhirnya setelah ketiganya diam selama beberapa menit.

Mata Hermione membulat, "Apa—kalian bahkan tidak pacaran!"

Daphne mengikik—YA! Mengikik!—dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan. "Kami sudah berteman selama—berapa tahun? 20 tahun?" ia menoleh lagi pada Blaise.

"Sekitar 24 tahun. Kita bertemu saat kami baru lima atau empat tahun," ujar Blaise, terlihat sangat bangga dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi kiri Daphne. Lalu Blaise menoleh lagi pada Hermione, "lagipula kami sudah beberapa kali berkencan, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya minggu lalu."

"Dan aku menjawab ya!" Daphne menjulurkan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin berlian yang ada di jarinya.

Hermione meraih tangan Daphne itu untuk mengagumi cincinnya, "Cantik sekali," Hermione mendongak dan tersenyum pada kedua temannya itu, "Aku bahagia untuk kalian. Oh _god, _aku tidak percaya ini! Kalian akan menikah!"

Blaise melirik Daphne dan menghardikkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione, meminta Daphne untuk memberitahu Hermione satu hal lainnya.

"Oh itu! Aku hampir lupa," Daphne menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hermione dan berdeham dua kali, "Ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu? Kalian tidak akan memintaku membiayai pernikahan kalian kan?"

Daphne memutar matanya, "Tentu tidak! Aku hanya mau memintamu menjadi salah satu _bridesmaid_-ku. Tadinya aku mau memintamu menjadi _maid of honor, _tapi aku ingat kau akan pindah ke Inggris jadi kau tidak akan disini untuk membantuku jadi aku meminta Astoria."

"Tentu aku mau menjadi _bridesmaid_-mu! Aku sangat senang kau memilihku!"

"Hush, Hermione, aku belum selesai."

"Oh."

Blaise tertawa kecil, "Kami mau kau merancang baju kami dan baju _bridesmaid_ juga kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kami akan membayar, tenang saja."

"Tidak tidak tidak." Hermione menggeleng cepat, "Tidak perlu membayar. Anggap ini hadiah pernikahanku untuk kalian."

Sisa makan malam dihabiskan Hermione, Blaise, dan Daphne membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka yang Daphne ingin laksanakan di musim dingin karena Daphne selalu menyukai musim dingin. Keduanya juga ingin mereka menikah tahun ini atau awal tahun depan. Yang berarti Hermione hanya memiliki waktu sebulan untuk merancang dan sisanya untuk membuat baju itu.

Setelah makan malam, Daphne dan Blaise ingin sekali mengajak Hermione ke bar, namun Hermione menolak. Dia tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat besok pagi. Jadi Blaise dan Daphne mengantar Hermione kembali ke apartemen dengan mobil Blaise.

"Kau yakin? Hanya sampai tengah malam, aku berjanji." Bujuk Daphne dari balik jendela mobilnya saat mereka sampai di depan apartemen Hermione.

Hermione sedikit membungkuk agar bisa menatap Daphne _dan _Blaise yang berada di dalam mobil, ia menggeleng. "Aku harus bangun pagi besok, Daph." Ujar Hermione lembut, untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

Daphne menghela nafas, tahu sudah tidak mungkin lagi merubah pikiran sahabatnya itu. Hermione sama seperti dirinya, saat dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dia akan tetap pada keputusannya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau butuh tumpangan untuk besok?" tanya Blaise, menggantikan tunangannya yang memasang tampang cemberut.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih Blaise. Narcissa bilang supirnya akan menjemputku besok pagi."

"Oke. Selamat malam Hermione. Jangan menjadi orang asing dan kabari kami, ya?"

Hermione tersenyum lebar, "Tentu Blaise. Aku akan selalu mengabari kalian."

Daphne mengulurkan kedua tangannya keluar jendela, menyentuh kedua pipi hangat Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tas tangan menyentuh tangan kanan Daphne. Mereka mengerti apa yang ingin satu sama lain ingin sampaikan, mereka tidak perlu bicara untuk mengerti.

"Sampai nanti, Granger."

"Sampai nanti, Greengrass."

Senyum Hermione menghilang setelah mobil yang dikemudikan Blaise hilang dari pandangan. Dia berbohong pada Daphne, ia mendengar seluruh pembicaraan Daphne bersama Draco. Hermione menekan tombol lift menuju lantai apartemennya. Selama lift berjalan, Hermione berpikir apa Lucius benar-benar menelantarkan Draco dan Narcissa? Lucius yang Hermione kenal memang seorang pekerja keras dan sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Tapi meninggalkan keluarganya untuk itu? Hermione sadar dia ternyata tidak begitu mengenali keluarga yang ia nikahi.

Ting.

Lift sampai di lantai apartemennya. Hermione keluar dari lift dan belok ke kanan. Ia berhenti melihat Draco duduk berselonjor di lantai, tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

Draco mendengar suara langkah kaki dan menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat Hermione berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian berdiri.

"Hey. Aku menunggumu." Kata Draco sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _jeans_-nya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya sambil mengeluarkan kunci apartemen, ia kemudian memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dan berdiri menyamping, mempersilahkan Draco masuk tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah Draco masuk, dia kembali menutup pintu apartemennya, menaruh kuncinya di atas meja di dekat pintu masuk, tepat disamping vas bunga, dibawah lukisan seorang pelukis prancis yang dibeli Hermione dan Draco saat mereka bulan madu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Draco?" tanya Hermione sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bicara padamu. Aku berhutang banyak penjelasan padamu."

Hermione menatap pria di hadapannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu."

Draco dan Hermione duduk berseberangan di meja makan, masing-masing menggenggam segelas teh hangat yang dibuat Hermione sebelumnya. Draco memulai kebiasaan minum teh setelah ia tinggal dengan Hermione.

"Jadi?" pancing Hermione.

Draco menggenggam gelas berisi teh hangatnya erat-erat, matanya terpaku pada dasar gelas itu. "Aku tidak—_belum _bisa menceritakan kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi aku—" ia mendongak menatap Hermione, "aku minta maaf, Hermione. Aku selalu takut setiap hari setelah kau memberitahuku—kau memberitahuku tentang Lucas."

"Takut kau akan menjadi seperti Lucius?"

Draco terlihat kaget mendengarnya, "Kau dengar, pembicaraanku dengan Daphne, kau mendengarnya."

Hermione mengangguk, mengangkat mug di tangannya ke bibirnya dan meneguk tehnya sekali. "Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi kalian tidak bicara pelan."

Draco menghela nafas. Ia sudah menyembunyikan ini selama bertahun-tahun, dia sempat berharap Hermione tidak akan mengetahuinya. Namun dalam hati dia juga sadar tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini darinya.

"Apa itu benar? Lucius meninggalkanmu dan Narcissa?"

Draco menatapnya nanar, seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya tidak bisa menghilangkan sorot matanya yang menatapnya sedih.

"Aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Aku minta maaf. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, tapi bukan sekarang."

Hermione menghela nafas frustasi, "Aku benar-benar ingin menolongku dan menyelamatkan hubungan kita. Tapi kau selalu seperti ini, selalu mendorongku keluar dari hidupmu. Aku istrimu, Draco. Aku berhak tahu."

"Kau bukan lagi istriku, Hermione. Kita sudah berakhir." Gumam Draco.

"Dan salah siapa itu?! Aku berusaha, Draco, aku _berusaha_. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengerti! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku!" Hermione mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Dia lelah dengan semua permainan Draco.

"Apa yang aku rasakan tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan, apalagi dimengerti oleh orang lain."

"Kau harus _mencoba _menjelaskannya padaku, Draco. Kau _seharusnya berusaha _menjelaskan itu padaku, bukan lari!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti?!"

Keduanya kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing, terengah-engah setelah saling berteriak. Draco menghela nafas berat dan kembali duduk, begitu pula dengan Hermione.

"Aku tahu ini salahku, Hermione, aku tahu. Itu kenapa aku datang kemari, aku datang untuk meminta maaf padamu dan—" Draco mendadak menutup mulutnya.

"Dan apa?" pancing Hermione pelan setelah Draco terdiam cukup lama.

Draco menggeleng, "Dan—dan aku harap kau bahagia. Kau dan Lucas. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Draco, _kumohon, _berhenti lari dariku."

Draco tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak lari darimu, tidak hari ini. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf padamu dan aku sudah melakukannya. Kau memaafkanku atau tidak, itu pilihanmu, Hermione. Apapun itu, aku menghargainya. Aku tahu aku sudah menghancurkan segalanya dan sekarang aku akan menerima semua konsekuensi dari apapun yang aku lakukan."

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Jadi ini benar-benar berakhir? Kau dan aku benar-benar berakhir?" tanya Hermione pelan. Kedua matanya terasa panas. Setelah beberapa bulan, baru kali ini perpisahannya dengan Draco terasa nyata.

Draco berlutut di hadapan Hermione, satu tangannya menyentuh tangan Hermione dan tangan yang lain menyeka air mata yang menuruni pipi Hermione. Hermione menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan tangan Draco yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, Hermione. Kita berdua tahu itu." Ujar Draco pelan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan memperjuangkanku, Draco?"

Draco menggeleng, ia bangkit dan mengecup dahi Hermione lama. Lalu ia berbisik di telinganya, "Aku hanya mau kau bahagia dan aku bisa melihat aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Kau membuatku bahagia, kau memberiku Lucas."

Draco tersenyum, "Selamat tinggal Hermione."

* * *

"…ne…"

"…mione…"

"…mione…"

"Hermione…"

"Momma!"

Hermione tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan foto Lucas dari tangannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan sadar, Harry dan Lucas menatapnya bingung.

"Momma, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Lucas, kepalanya miring ke kanan.

Hermione tersenyum, ia menyimpan foto Lucas di atas rak dan berlutut di depan Lucas. "Aku hanya berpikir Lucas bukan bayi lagi." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala Lucas.

"Aku sudah lima Momma." Lucas mengangkat lima jari di tangan kanannya dengan bangga.

"Tentu, Luke." Harry tertawa kecil, lalu ia menoleh pada Hermione, matanya masih memancarkan kekhawatiran, "Aku dan Luke akan pergi untuk membeli pizza setelah menurunkan Ted di perpustakaan, kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Hermione berdiri kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Kalian pergilah."

"Aku sudah selesai membereskan dapur, Aunt Hermione." Kata Teddy sambil mengelap tangannya ke baju. Harry melihat itu dan melotot, Teddy langsung berhenti.

"Terima kasih Ted, kau benar-benar membantuku."

"Kalian pergi duluan ke mobil, aku akan segera menyusul, oke?" kata Harry pada kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Lucas dan Teddy mengangguk. Mereka segera pergi keluar rumah, menuju mobil Harry yang terparkir manis di _car port _rumah baru Hermione dan Lucas.

Setelah kedua anak itu keluar, Harry melangkah mendekati Hermione, menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Hermione menghela nafas dan mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry.

Harry mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dan berbisik, "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencium wangi khas Harry.

"Kau yakin?" Harry mendorong Hermione sedikit menjauh agar bisa melihat matanya. Kedua tangannya memangku wajah Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya—_jet lag. _Pergilah Harry, sebelum mereka kehilangan kesabaran dan—"

Suara klakson mobil membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Anak-anak itu." Gerutu Harry.

Hermione tertawa. Ia menyentuh pipi kiri Harry dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyentuh bibirnya. "Pergilah, Harry." Bisiknya, hanya beberapa senti dari bibir Harry.

"Hmm…sekarang aku tidak mau pergi." Harry mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi untuk mencium Hermione. Harry bisa merasakan Hermione tersenyum.

"Pergi sana, Harry." Hermione menaruh tangannya di dada Harry, sedikit mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aww, kau mengusirku?" Harry berpura-pura cemberut.

Suara klakson kembali terdengar.

Harry memutar matanya dan menggerutu.

"Lihat? Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum mereka kembali kemari dan mulai berteriak."

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Hermione mengikuti Harry sampai di mulut pintu. Ia bisa mendengar kedua anak laki-laki itu berteriak pada Harry, walau ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Harry melompat masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menoleh ke belakang dan berbicara pada kedua anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakang. Mesin mobil mulai dinyalakan. Harry, Lucas, dan Teddy melambai pada Hermione sebelum Harry menjalankan mobil mereka keluar dari _car port_. Hermione balas melambai dan kembali ke dalam rumah setelah mobil Harry keluar dari _car port_.

_Aku sudah pulang._

* * *

wow, chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya post untuk cerita ini. _hope you'll like it. read and review guys! :D_

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Momma, apa itu pacaran?" tanya si kecil Lucas.

Hermione hampir menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dia cuci dan Harry bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam mug sampai mug tersebut memuntahkan kembali susu yang dituang Harry karena kepenuhan.

"Darimana kau mendengar itu, _sweety_?" tanya Hermione dengan tawa gugup.

"Aunt Gin-Gin," jawab Lucas singkat, meniru panggilan Lucy Weasley pada Ginny Weasley.

Lucy Weasley adalah putri dari Percy Weasley dan istrinya, Audrey. Lucy bersekolah di sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan Lucas, jadi Lucas sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau ibunya dan Uncle Harry mengenal keluarga Lucy.

Hermione mengundang keluarga Weasley, dan Neville datang ke rumahnya untuk makan malam di akhir pekan. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione bertemu dengan mereka setelah dia kembali ke Inggris. Sebenarnya Molly Weasley sudah lama ingin menemui Hermione, tapi Hermione menolak dengan alasan banyak sekali yang harus dia lakukan. Hermione tidak berbohong, memang banyak sekali yang harus dia lakukan seperti; merapikan rumah, merancang gaun pernikahan untuk Daphne, mengurus pendaftaran sekolah Lucas, dan mengurus perubahan alamat di _credit card_-nya. Jadi Hermione tidak memiliki banyak waktu sampai seminggu setelah Lucas masuk sekolah.

"Pacaran itu—hmm—" Hermione melempar pandangan meminta tolong pada Harry.

Harry menghela nafas, "Pacaran itu—_well, _saat dua orang, memutuskan untuk—umm—saling mengenal sebelum—um—sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menikah."

Lucas mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. "Dan apa itu cerai?"

"Luke, _buddy, _apa kau mendengar itu dari Aunt Gin-Gin juga?" tanya Harry.

"Uh-huh. Aku dengar Aunt Gin-Gin berbicara pada Aunt _Oodri_."

"_Audrey, _Lucas. Aunt Audrey." Ralat Hermione. Sepandang malam, Lucas selalu salah menyebut nama istri Percy Weasley tersebut.

"Jadi, Momma, apa itu cerai? Apa kau dan Daddy cerai?"

Hermione menghela nafas dan memutar keran airnya, berhenti mencuci piring untuk sejenak. Dia menghampiri putranya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan Lucas dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Cerai itu saat dua orang memutuskan mereka tidak mau menikah lagi. Jadi saat dua orang cerai, mereka akan tinggal di tempat berbeda," Hermione menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "dan ya, Lucas _darling, _aku dan ayahmu sudah cerai. Apa kau—apa kau baik-baik dengan itu?"

Lucas tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Aku rasa begitu Momma. Aku senang aku tinggal denganmu bukan Daddy."

Harry dan Hermione terkejut mendengar pengakuan Lucas tersebut. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Hermione belum memberitahu Lucas tentang status dirinya dan Draco, dan Lucas sendiri tidak bertanya karena dia sudah terbiasa tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya karena dia selalu 'bekerja'.

"Luke, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dia ayahmu." Kata Harry kemudian.

Lucas mengangkat bahu, "Daddy tidak pernah ada di rumah. Kalau aku tinggal dengannya, aku akan sering di rumah sendirian. Aku senang disini. Ada Momma, ada Teddy dan kau, Uncle Harry. Aku punya banyak teman disini.

"Jadi, apa kau dan Momma pacaran?"

Harry hampir pingsan.

"Darimana kau mendengar itu?" Harry berusaha menjaga nadanya agar tidak meninggi.

"Aunt Gin-Gin."

Harry menggerutu, mengutuk mulut besar Ginny dan merasa dia _harus _menenggelamkan Ginny di kolam ikan di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Atau menggantungnya di tiang bendera.

"Ya." Ujar Hermione mantap seraya tersenyum kecil, "apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu? Denganku dan Uncle Harry—umm—pacaran?"

Lucas mengangkat bahu, "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa itu artinya Uncle Harry akan menjadi ayah baruku?"

Baik Harry maupun Hermione tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan kecil Lucas tadi karena Teddy datang dan mengalihkan perhatian si kecil Malfoy. Keduanya menghela nafas lega saat Lucas pergi, karena mereka belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka sendiri belum tahu akan mereka bawa kemana hubungan mereka sekarang.

* * *

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bicara seperti itu di depan Lucas." Gerutu Harry pada Ginny yang berdiri membungkuk di sampingnya. Mereka berada di area _petting zoo, _dimana Lucas dan Teddy sedang bermain dengan berbagai macam bayi binatang.

"Aku tidak tahu dia ada disana!" Ginny membela dirinya sambil memberi makan seekor anak kambing.

Harry menggerutu pelan. Hari ini, Harry membawa Lucas dan Teddy ke kebun binatang, jadi Hermione bisa bekerja seharian ini. Hermione sangat bersyukur karena dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanya; sementara Harry bersyukur Hermione tidak sadar ulangtahunnya sudah semakin mendekat.

Ginny menghela nafas, "Dengar, Harry, kalian harus memberitahu Luke cepat atau lambat. Kalian tidak menyembunyikan ini selamanya, kau tahu itu."

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu Lucas, tapi tidak _hari itu_!" protes Harry.

"Anggap saja aku mempercepat proses itu untuk kalian." Ginny menyeringai polos pada sahabat kakak laki-lakinya itu. Harry hanya memutar matanya.

Ginny bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celana _jeans _panjangnya. Ia melihat Teddy dan Lucas kini sedang asyik bermain dengan kelinci, Lucas bahkan memangku seekor kelinci mungil berwarna cokelat sementara Teddy memberinya makan. Keduanya tertawa saat si kelinci kecil melompat dari pangkuan Lucas.

Ginny seharusnya tidak berada disini sekarang. Tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kafe milik Harry setelah menghadiri rapat bersama para guru. Di saat yang bersamaan, dia melihat Harry menggiring Lucas dan Teddy ke mobilnya. Saat tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi ke kebun binatang, Ginny langsung melompat masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi tanpa berkata lebih jauh. Harry hanya menghela nafas dan tidak berkomentar.

"Jadi, apa kau masih bersama Corner?" tanya Harry, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Teddy dan Lucas.

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Hubungan jarak jauh mulai membuatku lelah. Michael jelas-jelas tidak mau kembali ke kota ini, dia sudah sangat menyukai kehidupan di London, dan aku tidak mau pergi. Maksudku, aku sudah pernah tinggal di London, selama aku kuliah, tapi,"

"Tapi itu bukan rumah." Ujar Harry pelan, mengisi kalimat Ginny.

Ginny mengangguk setuju, "Tepat sekali. Dan kehidupan kota, itu bukan untukku."

Michael Corner adalah pacar Ginny sejak mereka masih di sekolah menengah, bertahun-tahun hubungan mereka _on-off _membuat semua orang berpikir pada akhirnya mereka akan selalu bersama. Apalagi setelah Michael diterima di Imperial College dan Ginny di King's College di London, keduanya tinggal bersama disana dan membuat Ron sangat kesal. Ron tidak pernah menyukai Michael. Tapi di tahun terakhir kuliah, mereka berdua bertengkar. Ternyata, Michael melamar Ginny dan meminta Ginny untuk tinggal di London bersamanya. Ginny tidak menginginkan itu, dia ingin pulang dan menjadi pengajar. Ginny tinggal di flat milik Ron di London selama beberapa bulan sebelum lulus, lalu kembali ke kota kelahirannya.

"Aku kira kau akan menyukai kota besar. Kau tahu, pesta dan segalanya."

Ginny tertawa, "Lucunya, aku kira juga begitu. Tapi ternyata aku lebih suka keheningan kota kecil ini dibandingkan kota besar yang ramai. Bukannya kau juga begitu?"

"Yeah. Tapi kau tahu aku benci kota besar."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu berhenti menjadi pemain bola?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Itu dan Luna. Aku tidak bisa bersama Luna jika aku tetap berkarir disana, benar? Aku lega aku berhenti. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Luna lebih banyak sebelum—kau tahu."

Ginny mengangguk. Dia juga merindukan Luna. Luna adalah sahabatnya. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Ginny bersama ayahnya. Harry bisa mengenal Luna karena Harry mengenal Ron, dan Ginny adalah adik perempuan Ron, dan Ginny adalah sahabat Luna, jadi itu kenapa Harry bisa mengenal Luna. Selain itu, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Kalian sudah bicara kemana hubungan kalian ini pergi?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Kami memutuskan untuk, umm, pelan-pelan dalam hubungan ini. Dia baru saja cerai dengan Malfoy, jadi kami biarkan hubungan kami mengalir. Untuk sementara ini."

"Hmm." Tanggap Ginny singkat. "Jadi siapa saja yang datang ke pesta ulangtahun Hermione minggu depan?"

"Tidak banyak. Keluargamu, tentunya, lalu ada Neville, aku juga mengundang Dennis dan Colin Creevey juga Susan Bones dari kafeku. Lalu Lucas juga mengundang Daphne dan Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, serta Narcissa dan Draco Malfoy dari New York. Daphne dan Narcissa sudah mengatakan mereka mau datang, tapi yang l—"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu." Ginny mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta Harry berhenti bicara sejenak, dia terlihat kaget. "Draco Malfoy? Mantan suami Hermione? Apa kau gila?"

Harry mundur satu langkah mendengar nada Ginny, "Kenapa tidak? Lagipula, itu permintaan Lucas. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Malfoy itu ayah Lucas dan Lucas mau bertemu ayahnya. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, benar?"

"Tapi dia mantan suaminya! Bagaimana kalau dia meminta Hermione kembali, hmm? Bagaimana kalau Hermione kembali padanya demi Lucas? Kita semua tahu Hermione akan mengatakan ya untuk apapun yang menyangkut kebahagiaan putranya."

Harry menghela nafas. Dia juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu dan Harry tahu, Hermione sangat menyayangi Lucas, dia akan melakukan apapun demi putranya.

"Kalau itu terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, Gin. Aku hanya bisa mengerti." Jawab Harry pada akhirnya.

"Benar? Kau akan melepaskan wanita yang kau cintai sejak kau remaja begitu saja? Jangan coba berbohong padaku, Harry James Potter. Semua orang tahu kau menyukainya sejak kalian di sekolah. Bahkan Sirius mengajak kami semua bertaruh kapan kau akan punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya berkencan." Tambah Ginny cepat begitu melihat Harry membuka mulutnya.

"Apa? Dia bertaruh?!"

"Dia. Kami, Remus, Tonks, bahkan Dumbledore dan McGonagall."

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Intinya, Harry. Kau sudah melepaskannya tidak sekali, _dua kali_. Sekali untuk Viktor Krum dan sekali untuk Draco Malfoy. Kau mau melepaskannya _lagi_? Untuk ketiga kalinya?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku menatap lurus ke depan, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Ginny.

* * *

Hermione benar-benar terkejut saat dia kembali ke rumah setelah menemani Ginny membeli sesuatu untuk ulangtahun temannya di kota sebelah, dua jam dari tempat tinggal mereka, dia menemukan teman-temannya di rumahnya. Harry berdiri di depan sambil membawa kue ulangtahun, Lucas dan Teddy memeluk Hermione lalu menariknya mendekati Harry untuk meniup lilin. Hermione juga melihat Daphne, Blaise, Astoria, Narcissa, dan Draco.

Hermione sangat terkejut melihat Draco. Ini pertama kalinya Draco ada di pesta ulangtahunnya setelah lima tahun.

"Selamat ulangtahun." Ucap Draco sambil mengecup pipi kanan Hermione. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Draco." Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Harry menusuk punggungnya, Hermione berusaha menghiraukan itu. "Uumm, apa Harry mengundangmu kemari?"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

Hermione menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu. Aku senang kau disini, jadi Lucas bisa bertemu denganmu."

Draco tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat sorot matanya meluluh dari tajam menjadi lembut, sangat lembut. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang Draco lakukan, bahkan sebelum hubungannya dengan Hermione rusak.

"Sebenarnya, Lucas yang meneleponku dan memintaku datang. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, benar?" bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Selama ini, Draco tidak pernah mendengarkan permintaan Lucas atau pun permintaannya. _Hell, _bahkan Narcissa tidak bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran. Dia terlalu keras kepala.

"Ini pertama kalinya."

Senyuman di wajah Draco luntur dengan cepat. Hermione menutup mulutnya, sadar kalau dia baru saja mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Draco, aku minta maaf, aku tidak ber—"

"Kau benar." Potong Draco. Nadanya datar. "Kau sangat benar, Hermione. Seperti biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar apa yang Lucas katakan."

Draco menoleh, memandang keluar jendela, tatapannya kosong. Hermione merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia mengungkap masa lalu. Yang sudah berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Tapi Hermione malah mengungkitnya kembali.

"Draco…"

"Aku menginap di Tranquil Cottage di kota," Draco kembali menoleh pada Hermione, terlihat sangat serius. "Temui aku. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Apa?"

Draco tersenyum, "Ini sudah waktunya kau tahu semuanya."

* * *

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Hermione dan Draco berbicara di sisi jendela, agak jauh dari kerumunan, seakan mereka sengaja berada disana agar orang-orang tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Harry tidak merasakan atau mendengar Narcissa berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tenang, putraku tidak akan bisa mengambil Hermione darimu." Ujar Narcissa tenang sambil menyeruput tehnya. Narcissa mengakui, dia sangat merindukan teh di Inggris. Bahkan teh kualitas terbaik di rumahnya tidak sebaik yang dibuat Harry hari ini.

Harry melompat kaget mendengar suara Narcissa, tangan kanannya refleks menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang cepat. "_Blimey, _Narcissa. Kau membuatku kaget."

"Semua orang bisa melihat perhatian Hermione kini hanya berpusat pada Lucas, Teddy, dan kau, Harry. Jadi, nasihatku, jangan terlalu posesif pada Hermione. Dia tidak akan menyukai itu. Semakin kau mengekangnya, semakin dia akan berusaha lepas darimu."

"Dan kau memberitahu itu padaku karena…." Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Narcissa menghela nafas, "Putraku sudah membuatnya tidak bahagia. Hal terbaik yang pernah Draco berikan pada Hermione adalah Lucas. Aku ingin dia bahagia dan aku, seperti semua orang, bisa melihat kau membuatnya bahagia. Kau membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah melihat Hermione tersenyum lagi. Lalu kau kembali ke kehidupannya. Aku sudah menganggap Hermione seperti putriku sendiri, Harry. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku juga yakin, orangtua Hermione ingin dia bahagia."

Harry terdiam, dia menoleh pada Hermione. Draco sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan bicara pada Blaise. Hermione menoleh ke arah Harry dan tersenyum padanya. Harry balas tersenyum, dia selalu seperti itu setiap kali melihat Hermione tersenyum.

"Kau lihat apa yang aku maksud, benar kan Harry?" Narcissa tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Harry pelan, sebelum dia menjauh untuk mengambil teh lagi.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Harry, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Harry refleks membuka kedua tangannya, menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Bibir mereka bertemu sejenak. Sejak saat Lucas tahu tentang hubungan mereka, mereka lebih leluasa berpelukan atau berciuman di depan siapapun. Membuat Teddy semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Untuk pesta ini, untuk kalung ini." Hermione menyentuh kalung emas dengan _charm _lambang _infinity _sederhana. Sangat mengingatkan Hermione pada selera Harry.

"Kau bahagia?" bisik Harry, tangan kirinya kini mengalung di pinggang Hermione, sementara tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sangat bahagia." Hermione mengecup pipi kiri Harry lama. Sampai dia mendengar suara Teddy mengeluh.

"Kalian akan membuatku _buta_." Teddy menggerutu.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa setelah Teddy menjauh.

"Apa yang kau dan Malfoy bicarakan?" tanya Harry setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Hanya sesuatu." Hermione melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggang Harry dan berjalan menuju meja dimana Harry menyimpan berbagai macam kue, termasuk _brownies _buatan Harry.

"Sesuatu apaan? Apa itu sesuatu yang aku tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Harry sambil membuntuti Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas, dia tidak mau membicarakan ini sekarang. Tapi mengenal Harry, Hermione tahu Harry sangat keras kepala saat dia menginginkan sesuatu. Jadi Hermione melihat ke sekeliling mereka sebelum dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Harry.

"Draco mengajakku untuk bertemu dengannya malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia bicarakan denganku."

"Dan…apa itu?" bisik Harry.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ini sangat penting. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam pikirannya dia berteriak, 'TENTU SAJA AKU KEBERATAN'. Tapi pada saat bersamaan, dia mengingat nasihat Narcissa padanya, jangan mengekang Hermione.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan, benar Hermione? Kau akan tetap menemuinya kalau pun aku berkata aku keberatan."

Hermione menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Pendapatmu berarti untukku, Harry. Aku mau kau tahu, aku akan selalu memilihmu dibanding Draco. Kau sudah menjadi figur ayah yang lebih baik untuk Lucas dibandingkan Draco."

"Apa itu artinya kalau Draco memintamu kembali, kau tidak akan mau?" tanya Harry, dia merasakan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Tidak. Aku akan memilihmu, Harry James. Kalau kau memilihku juga."

Kini Harry menyeringai lebar, "Aku akan selalu memilihmu, Hermione Jane."

* * *

"Hmm…"

"Kau tidak harus pergi." Bisik Harry, bibirnya masih menempel pada Hermione, ia bisa merasakan Hermione tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Draco."

"Ck. Ini ulangtahunmu. Kau tidak mau hadiah dariku?"

"Kau sudah memberiku kalung yang cantik ini. Apa lagi yang mau kau berikan padaku?"

Harry nyengir. "Sesuatu yang hanya bisa aku berikan setelah kedua anak itu tidur."

"Oh." Hermione mengerti apa yang dimaksud Harry dan wajahnya memerah. Mereka tidak melakukan _itu _selama mereka berkencan. Keduanya merasa belum siap untuk masuk ke tahap berikutnya.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Aku bicara tentang piknik di sisi kolam renang. _Wine _dan semuanya. Tapi kalau kau memikirkan tentang _itu, _aku tidak keberatan."

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah, dia mendorong Harry menjauh, membuatnya tertawa lebih keras.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Hermione mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Harry dan mengambil tas serta kunci mobil di meja. "Pastikan anak-anak tidur sebelum jam 10. Mereka harus sekolah besok, aku tidak mau mereka tertidur di kelas."

"_Yes dear_." Kata Harry singkat. Senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku serius Harry!"

"Aku kira namamu Hermione, bukan Sirius."

Hermione memutar matanya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi Harry berubah menjadi khawatir.

* * *

Halaman di Tranquil Cottage tidak sebesar hotel lain yang ada di kota besar atau di kota wisata, namun cukup untuk tamu yang mencari ketenangan dan privasi. Draco dan Hermione duduk di sebuah bangku, tepat di depan air mancur kecil dengan patung dua lumba-lumba yang menyemburkan air ke dalam kolam di bawahnya. Suasana sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah bulan september, jarang sekali ada orang berlibur di bulan september.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione setelah keduanya duduk dalam keheningan cukup lama.

Jari kedua tangan Draco saling bertaut di antara kedua kakinya, punggungnya melengkung, matanya menatap ke tanah. Draco tampak sedang berpikir serius, seakan menimbang-nimbang apa dia membuat keputusan yang tepat atau tidak.

Hermione menghela nafas tanpa suara. "Draco, kita tidak bisa ada disini semalaman."

Draco mengangguk. "Kau benar. Seperti biasanya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hidupku," Draco menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Seperti yang kau bilang dulu, kau berhak tahu. Aku seharusnya menceritakan ini padamu sejak awal. Mungkin kalau aku jujur, aku masih bisa menyelamatkan kita. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan seperti apa adanya. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu kita. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi ayah bagi Lucas. Aku tahu aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal, aku harap aku belum terlambat menjadi ayah untuk Lucas. Tapi kumohon, percaya padaku kalau aku sedang memperbaiki diriku sendiri untuknya."

"Aku—aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Hermione jujur. Dia terkejut mendengar apa yang Draco katakan.

"Aku menemui psikolog secara rutin sekarang, untuk mengatasi ketakutanku dan trauma masa kecilku."

"Trauma—apa?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Ayahku tidak sebaik yang orang kira, Hermione."

Hermione terpaku, tentu Lucius bukan orang yang _hangat _pada keluarganya, tidak seperti mendiang ayah Hermione. Tapi apa yang Lucius lakukan sampai Draco seperti ini?

"Dia tidak pernah ada di hidupku. Tidak pernah. Selama aku kecil, aku selalu iri pada semua temanku. Mereka semua memiliki ayah mereka. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Dan itu bukan hal terburuk yang dia lakukan padaku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Rahang Draco mengeras. "Dia memukuliku, Hermione."

* * *

_Hidup sebagai putra tunggal Keluarga Malfoy tidak pernah mudah. Draco Lucius Malfoy mungkin lahir dalam dunia dimana dia bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang dia inginkan, dunia dimana setiap anak impikan, untuk dibesarkan sebagai seorang Pangeran. Tapi menjadi seorang Pangeran tentu memiliki harga yang harus dia bayar. Tanggung jawab yang dipegang Draco sejak saat dia masih kecil tidak pernah mudah._

_Sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan 'Kerajaan Malfoy', Draco dibesarkan dengan mempelajari banyak hal tentang bisnis sejak usia yang sangat muda. Bahkan sebelum dia mulai sekolah, Draco sudah mempelajari etika dalam bicara, makan, bersikap, dan lain sebagainya layaknya seorang pangeran. Draco juga mempelajari banyak hal soal bisnis dari ayahnya. Jika orang-orang mengira dengan menjadi pangeran kau akan mendapatkan semua hal yang kau inginkan, kalian semua salah. _

_Draco punya mainan, tentu saja mainan dengan harga yang mahal dan kualitas kelas satu. Tapi apa artinya mainan kalau kalian tidak punya teman untuk bermain bersama? Draco menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan pengasuhnya dan kadang ibunya. Tapi Lucius hampir tidak pernah ada di hidup Draco._

_Lucius Malfoy menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, membangun kerajaan Malfoy menjadi perusahaan kelas atas di dunia seperti sekarang. Tapi itu membuat Lucius lebih sering berada di pesawat dibandingkan di tengah keluarganya. Awalnya Draco tidak mempermasalahkan itu, mengira semua itu normal, sampai akhirnya dia masuk sekolah._

_Di sekolah, dia bertemu orang-orang yang akan ia kenal sampai di masa dewasanya, beberapa menjadi teman dekatnya, sisanya menjadi koleganya. Draco kecil sangat senang dia akhirnya memiliki teman untuk bermain. Draco kecil sangat dekat dengan Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, dan Gregory Goyle. Seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki, hidup Draco dipenuhi anak laki-laki lain dan dia juga jarang sekali bersosialisasi dengan anak perempuan. Walau begitu, dia cukup dekat dengan Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, dan Pansy Parkinson. Dia menjauh dengan Vincent dan Greg seiring waktu dan lebih dekat dengan Daphne._

_Draco kecil mulai melihat bagaimana hubungan teman-temannya dengan ayah mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bersama anak mereka. Kecuali untuk Blaise dan Draco. Bahkan ayah Blaise selalu meluangkan waktu untuk Blaise setidaknya satu kali dalam dua minggu untuk bertemu Blaise. Tapi Draco tidak pernah merasakan itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa rasanya memiliki seorang ayah yang memelukmu, mengecup dahimu sebelum tidur, mengajarimu tentang mobil, atau menggendongmu di pundak. Dia tidak pernah tahu itu._

"_Momma, kenapa Daddy tidak pernah ada di rumah?" tanya si kecil Draco suatu hari setelah dia pulang dari sekolah. Dia melihat Theo dijemput oleh ayahnya, yang merupakan kepala salah satu rumah sakit besar di New York, dan bagaimana Theo melompat ke punggung Mr Nott kemudian mereka berjalan menuju mobil Mr Nott dengan Theo di punggung Mr Nott._

_Narcissa, yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku, menurunkan bukunya dan sejenak dia terlihat kaget, kemudian sedih. Dia tahu suatu hari Draco akan menanyakan dimana ayahnya, menuntut perhatian darinya._

"_Dia—bekerja, sweety." Jawab Narcissa singkat. Dia tidak pernah mau memenuhi kepala Draco dengan white lies, hanya untuk membuatnya puas. Tidak. Draco anak yang pintar, dia pasti mengerti._

"_Oh," Draco terlihat bingung. Ayah Theo juga bekerja, tapi Theo masih bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, kenapa dia tidak bisa?_

_Draco mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada ibunya, membuat Narcissa terlihat lebih sedih dan tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Narcissa hanya meminta maaf dan mengatakan pada Draco bahwa dia akan bicara dengan ayahnya malam ini. Draco tidak terlalu puas dengan apa yang didengarnya, tapi dia mengangguk dan menghabiskan sorenya bermain dengan bolanya di kolam renang._

_Malam itu, dia mendengar ibunya bertengkar dengan ayahnya lewat telepon. Dia seharusnya sudah tidur, tapi dia tertidur setelah bermain di kolam renang, sehingga dia tidak mengantuk saat ini._

_Draco turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya perlahan-lahan. Ia berniat mengambil cokelat atau es krim di kulkas. Draco berhenti di depan kamar kedua orangtuanya saat ia mendengar suara keras ibunya._

"_Aku tahu kau bekerja, tapi ini lebih penting! Keluargamu lebih penting!"_

_Momma bicara dengan siapa? Pikir Draco._

"_Dia putramu, Lucius! Draco membutuhkanmu juga, dia membutuhkan ayahnya!"_

_Draco sangat kaget saat mendengar suara ibunya membentak ayahnya. Suara keras ibunya terdengar beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Draco mendengar ibunya menangis. Draco merasa sangat sedih, dia menyentuh pintu dengan tangan mungilnya, dia ingin berada di sisi ibunya, tapi Draco mengurungkan niatnya, dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia berada disana dan mendengar semua itu. Draco menurunkan tangannya dari pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya, melupakan cokelat dan es krim. Dalam hati, Draco berjanji untuk tidak menanyakan tentang ayahnya lagi._

_Draco meredam rasa cemburunya saat melihat Daphne mendapatkan kecupan dari ayahnya di pesta ulangtahunnya; Lucius tidak pernah datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya, sekalinya dia datang, Lucius selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Draco pura-pura tidak melihat saat ayah Blaise yang sudah tinggal terpisah dengan ibunya, datang dan memberinya kejutan di hari kunjungan orangtua. Draco sudah tidak merasakan apapun saat mendengar betapa bangga Theo pada ayahnya dan betapa dia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya suatu hari nanti._

_Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Draco kini sudah masuk di sekolah menengah. Seorang remaja yang tampan, selalu mengundang perhatian kemana pun dia melangkah. Pangeran dari Keluarga Malfoy ini menikmati semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya, terutama dari para wanita. Daphne pernah memukulnya, mengatakan padanya agar tidak besar kepala. Draco hanya nyengir._

_Di usianya yang ke-13, Lucius mulai meminta Draco untuk datang ke kantornya setiap pulang sekolah untuk mulai belajar tentang perusahaan. Awalnya, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Draco bisa mengikuti pelajaran dari ayahnya dengan cukup baik._

_Hingga kejadian 11 September tiba dan membuat perusahaan mereka ikut jatuh seperti kebanyakan perusahaan kala itu._

_Lucius mulai stress. Semua kerja kerasnya hilang dalam sekejap mata. Dan dia melampiaskannya pada putra tunggalnya._

"_Itu dokumen yang sederhana, Draco! Kau sudah mengerjakan itu beberapa kali!" Lucius emosi saat Draco salah membuat dokumen sederhana yang dimintanya._

_Draco, masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, menunduk di hadapan ayahnya. Semalam dia menginap di rumah Blaise dan menghabiskan waktu bermain game semalaman hingga akhirnya dia kurang tidur dan sulit berkonsentrasi. Akibatnya, dia mengacaukan dokumen sederhana yang biasanya dapat ia kerjakan dengan mata tertutup._

"_Maaf, Dad, aku—aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, hari ini."_

_Lucius terus mengomel tentang bagaimana Draco tidak teliti, tidak pernah mendengarkannya, dan mulai menghardiknya pemalas, bodoh, dan selain sebagainya. Kata-kata itu menusuk Draco dalam-dalam._

"_Dad, aku sudah minta maaf. Aku akan memperbaiki itu, aku berjanji." Kata Draco, memotong kata-kata ayahnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar hinaan itu di telinganya._

_Ternyata, itu membuat Lucius semakin berang._

"_Kau berani memotong kata-kataku, hmm? Kau pikir kau begitu _pintar_, hmm?"_

_Draco menelan ludah, sadar dia baru saja membuat kesalahan yang lebih fatal. "Dad, aku—"_

_Plak!_

_Panas yang menjalar di pipi Draco tidak sesakit apa yang Draco rasakan di dalam dirinya. Narcissa tidak pernah memukulnya, tidak sekali pun. Draco tidak bisa berkata apapun saking terkejutnya. Dia tidak menoleh saat Lucius membentaknya lagi, menyuruhnya keluar dari kantornya._

_Itu bukan terakhir kalinya Lucius memukulnya._

"_Kau tidak mau ikut? Ayolah, Draco. Ini pesta kelulusan! Kau tidak mau melihat Daphne di bikini?" tanya Blaise dan dia mendapatkan pukulan dari Daphne di kepalanya._

_Draco tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, "Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku."_

"_Cih. Bekerja di liburan musim panas seperti ini? Itu tidak menyenangkan." Komentar Theo sambil mengernyit._

_Draco hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin siapapun melihat luka memar yang ada ditubuhnya. Luka yang dia dapat dari ayahnya sendiri. Draco tidak pernah menceritakan tentang luka itu pada siapapun, bahkan pada Narcissa. Tapi dia tidak berbohong pada teman-temannya, dia _memang _berjanji pada Lucius untuk tetap belajar tentang perusahaan padanya. Selain itu, Draco juga memiliki janji dengan seorang dokter untuk menyingkirkan semua bekas luka tersebut._

"_Kau bodoh!" Lucius melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh Draco._

_Draco mengerang pelan. _

_Satu kali…dua kali…empat kali…enam kali…_

_Sampai Draco kehilangan hitungan, Lucius tetap memukulinya. Walau begitu, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa saking seringnya Draco menerima pukulan dari Lucius. _

"_Sekarang bangun dan perbaiki kesalahan yang kau buat!" hardik Lucius setelah dia puas. Ikat pinggang yang dia jadikan senjata kini sudah kembali melingkari pinggangnya._

_Draco hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya tanpa suara._

* * *

"Berapa lama Lucius…"

"Sekitar..lima tahun, aku rasa. Itu semua berhenti saat aku mulai masuk kuliah dan saat itu aku sudah lebih tinggi, lebih kuat, dibandingkan dia." Draco menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku selalu takut aku akan menjadi seperti dia. Selalu ketakutan sejak kau memberitahuku kau hamil."

"Lalu kau pergi begitu saja."

Draco mengangguk, "Lalu aku pergi begitu saja."

"Kalau saja kau memberitahuku. Aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi saat itu aku sangat takut. Kita masih muda, Hermione. Aku baru 24 tahun saat Lucas lahir. Aku tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah—"

"Aku tidak siap menjadi seorang ibu juga, Draco." Potong Hermione, nadanya naik satu oktaf karena emosi. Apa Draco tidak sadar kalau Hermione juga belum siap menjadi orangtua? Kalau Hermione _sangat _membutuhkan Draco saat itu?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Dan apa pun yang aku lakukan tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi aku bicara pada Blaise dan Mom, aku sudah mengikuti terapi selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Aku _berusaha _untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik untuk anak kita."

Hermione terdiam, matanya menatap lurus pada air mancur di depannya. Draco benar, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah lagi, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik untuk masa depan mereka. Masa depan Lucas.

"Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu saat Lucas lahir?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Takut. Insting pertama yang muncul di pikiranku adalah lari. Dan itu yang aku lakukan. Tapi percaya padaku, Hermione, aku menyayanginya. Mungkin aku tidak langsung menyayanginya seperti kebanyakan ayah saat melihat anak mereka pertama kali. Tapi aku _memang _menyayanginya. Dia anak yang baik."

Draco tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Hermione untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"_Kau _sudah membesarkan anak yang baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku minta maaf Hermione. Aku sudah melemparkan semua beban itu padamu."

"Aku—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk bicara."

Hermione tersenyum kecil, meremas lembut tangan Draco yang menggenggam tangannya. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka duduk berdua dan bicara tanpa meninggikan suara mereka. Hermione merasa nyaman, namun pikirannya tidak bisa menyingkirkan wajah Lucas, Ted dan Harry ataupun perasaan yang terus mengatakan padanya untuk pulang.

Draco melihat itu dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Pulanglah, Hermione."

"Apa?" Hermione terbangun dari lamunannya.

Draco tertawa, "Aku cukup mengenalmu, Hermione. Lagipula, kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Hermione memutar matanya dan memukul bahu Draco pelan.

"Hey! Kita bukan anak sekolahan lagi!" gurau Draco. Seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

Hermione hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Diam-diam, dia merasa senang, merasa kembali ke tahun-tahun pertama dia mengenal Draco.

Draco tertawa lagi, ia bangkit dari kursi dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. "Ayo, aku antar kau ke mobilmu."

Hermione membalas uluran tangan Draco. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke tempat parkir dalam diam, kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan. Draco membuka pintu mobil untuk Hermione.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hermione sambil memanjat naik ke dalam mobil.

"Sama-sama. Oh, dan selamat ulangtahun, Hermione."

"Ulangtahunku sudah hampir berakhir, Draco. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Draco tertawa, dia menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Hermione. "Jadi kenapa? Aku menjadi orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun terakhir."

"Oke, terserah, Draco." Hermione memakai _seat belt_-nya dan menstarter mobil.

"Sampai jumpa, Hermione." Draco menutup pintu mobil Hermione.

Hermione menurunkan jendelanya. "Kapan kau kembali ke New York?"

"Besok. Bersama Blaise. Daphne, Astoria, dan Mom akan tinggal sampai minggu depan. Aku mengambil alih perusahaan. Sudah waktunya Mom istirahat. Benar?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tentu. Sampai nanti, Hermione."

"Sampai nanti, Draco."

* * *

Saat Hermione masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia mendapati semua ruangan sudah gelap. Namun dia bingung saat tidak melihat Harry di ruangan manapun. Kedua anak laki-laki sudah tertidur di dalam kamar Lucas. Hermione sampai keluar dari rumah untuk mencari Harry dan ia menemukannya tertidur di kursi di samping kolam renang. Di dekatnya terdapat hamparan karpet dengan sebotol _wine, _dan dua gelas. Sepertinya dia serius tentang piknik di samping kolam renang.

Hermione tersenyum. Saat tidur, Harry terlihat sangat muda.

Ia menunduk dan mengecup kening Harry lama.

Harry menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan, "Mmmmione? Kau sudah pulaaaaa," Harry menguap lebar.

Hermione tertawa pelan, "Ya aku sudah pulang. Aku lihat kau serius tentang piknik di sisi kolam renang."

Harry tertawa pelan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Lalu dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

"Jadi…kau masih mau piknik atau tidur?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke dalam, hmm? Aku yakin di depan perapian lebih menyenangkan dan hangat daripada diluar." Ujar Hermione sambil mengusap rambut Harry perlahan.

"Ide bagus!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Harry dan Hermione sudah duduk di depan perapian, dengan segelas _wine _di tangan masing-masing. Hermione sudah mengganti bajunya dengan _t-shirt _polos dan celana pendek yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan baju yang tadi dikenakannya.

Keduanya tidak bicara, hanya diam sambil bersandar ke satu sama lain, menikmati keheningan yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan dengan Teddy dan Lucas di sekitar mereka. Sesekali, Harry mengecup kening Hermione. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan dan hangat tubuh masing-masing, hingga keduanya terlelap, senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Xoxo

nessh


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass's Wedding_

Hermione berlari menyusuri lorong hotel setelah pintu _lift _terbuka, dengan Lucas sudah melesat jauh di depannya. Dia terlambat bangun karena dia merasa lelah setelah pesawatnya dari Inggris tiba semalam. Hermione iri pada Harry dan Teddy yang tidak perlu bangun lebih awal karena mereka datang sebagai tamu, sedangkan Hermione sebagai salah satu pendamping pengantin dan Lucas sebagai pembawa cincin, harus datang lebih awal. Lucas tidak keberatan, dia bahkan sangat semangat mengenyam tugas pentingnya sebagai pembawa cincin.

Lucas mengetuk pintu yang nomornya sudah dia hafal setelah bertanya pada Hermione berkali-kali di _lift_.

"Halo, Lucas, kau terlihat sangat tampan!" Astoria Greengrass, adik perempuan Daphne sekaligus _maid of honor_, tersenyum lebar pada Lucas dan mengecup pipinya. Lucas mengikik dengan wajah memerah, dia naksir pada Astoria.

"Maaf kami terlambat, aku ketiduran." Kata Hermione sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Astoria tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Daph sangat tenang setelah dua gelas _wine_ dan sepiring besar _cheese cracker_."

Hermione tertawa kecil. Dia tahu _wine _dan _cheese cracker _adalah kelemahan Daphne, dia tidak akan bisa menolak dua hal itu sekalipun dia meng-klaim sedang dalam program diet.

Tidak ada banyak orang di dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Daphne dan Astoria. Selain Hermione dan Lucas, hanya ada Mrs Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson-Nott, dan Emilia Nott, putri Pansy yang akan menjadi _flower girl_—gadis bunga.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang." Kata Daphne. Dia duduk di depan cermin, sudah mengenakan gaun yang dirancang oleh Hermione sendiri, dan rambutnya sudah tertata rapi. Daphne tidak tersenyum, itu bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, tapi kedua matanya terlihat gugup dan khawatir.

Hermione menghampiri sahabatnya sejak kuliah dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak merusak rambut atau pun gaunnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Hermione.

Daphne hanya menggumam.

Daphne memang terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun satin _strapless _berbentuk _a-line _yang membalut tubuh Daphne dengan pas sampai pinggang lalu jatuh dengan ekor memanjang terlihat sangat sempurna, sesuai keinginan Daphne yang ingin segalanya klasik namun elegan. Di pinggang gaunnya terdapat tali dengan hiasan _snowflake _kecil, menambah kesan manis pada gaun tersebut. Rambut hitam panjangnya sudah digelung dan _veil _sudah menempel di kepalanya. Daphne sudah siap untuk menikah.

"_Jangan _minum lebih dari dua gelas atau kau akan mabuk!" tegur Astoria pada kakak perempuannya. Dia mengambil botol _wine _yang ada di meja rias Daphne sebelum Daphne sempat meraihnya.

Daphne cemberut, "Aku gugup!"

"Makan ini." Astoria menyodorkan _cheese cracker_.

"Mereka sudah lama seperti ini?" tanya Hermione mencondongkan kepalanya pada Pansy.

Pansy tertawa kecil, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti menyisir rambut Emilia. "Percaya padaku, kalau kau tiba setengah jam lebih awal, semuanya jauh lebih berantakan."

Hermione meringis. Dia pernah melihat bagaimana Daphne saat dia gugup. Daphne akan lebih mudah marah dan melampiaskan kemarahannya itu pada semua orang atau alkohol.

"Hermione, acara akan dimulai dalam lima belas menit, bisa tolong pastikan para pria sudah siap? Aku sedikit sibuk disini." Pinta Astoria sambil mendelik tajam pada kakak perempuannya.

"Tentu," kata Hermione.

Lucas membuntuti Hermione keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke kamar lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa pintu dari kamar Daphne. Hermione mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan menunggu sejenak sebelum Theodore Nott membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"Ah Hermione," Theo menunduk dan tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Lucas. "Dan Malfoy Junior! Masuk, masuk. Kami punya alkohol yang lebih kuat dari _wine _yang ada di kamar Daphne."

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan alkohol. Tapi terima kasih."

Kamar Blaise lebih rapi dan sepi dibandingkan kamar Daphne. Hanya Blaise, Theo dan Draco yang berada di ruangan. Namun bau tembakau memenuhi ruangan, walaupun semua jendela di ruangan itu sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Draco melambai dari balkon kamar, sebuah cerutu di tangan kanannya, Hermione hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Hey Lucas, _high five_!" sapa Blaise sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Lucas melompat untuk menepuk telapak tangan Blaise, "Helo Uncle Blaise! Aku suka bungamu." Lucas menunjuk _boutonniere_ di _tuxedo _Blaise.

"Acara akan dimulai dalam lima belas menit. Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Hermione.

"Yap. Cincin sudah disini," Theo menepuk saku _tuxedo _di dadanya, "Pengantin prianya disini," Theo menunjuk Blaise, "_Best Man _disini," Theo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Dan pria yang paling menyedihkan disana." Theo menunjuk Draco.

Draco memberinya jari tengah.

Blaise memutar matanya.

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo berteman sejak mereka masih kecil, dan mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Di pernikahan Draco dan Hermione, Blaise menjadi _best man _untuk Draco. Di pernikahan Theo, Draco menjadi _best man _untuk Theo. Jadi sekarang, Theo menjadi _best man _untuk Blaise. Mereka tidak sengaja menggunakan metode ini saat mereka, dengan sangat terpaksa, menonton salah satu episode serial televisi dimana tokoh dalam serial tersebut menggunakan metode ini agar ketiga sahabat dapat menjadi _best man/maid of honor _bergantian dan tidak akan ada yang merasa ditinggalkan.

"Dad, apa itu? Boleh aku mencobanya?" Lucas menunjuk cerutu di tangan Draco.

"Ini cerutu. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya sampai kau berusia dua puluh satu."

"Kenapaaa? Dan apa itu yang diminum Uncle Theo? Boleh aku minum itu?"

Draco mendelik pada Theo yang dengan santainya meminum vodka. Theo nyengir dan mengangkat gelasnya, "_Cheers_!" kemudian menenggak habis vodka-nya. Sulit dipercaya pria ini adalah salah satu dokter muda berbakat _dan _seorang ayah dari seorang gadis kecil.

"Aku punya _orange juice _di kulkas. Kau mau itu?" Draco mengalihkan perhatian putranya. Ia kembali ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil kaleng jus dari dalam kulkas.

"Draco, tidak baik memberinya minuman dingin di _pagi hari _di _musim dingin_." Hermione mendesis kesal pada mantan suaminya dengan suara rendah.

Draco nyengir, "Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Tidak setiap hari dia seperti ini. Benar, Lucas?"

"Uh-huh." Lucas mengangguk setuju dengan seringai yang sama di wajahnya.

Theo tertawa pelan, "Tori mengirim pesan, katanya kita sebaiknya turun sekarang sebelum Daph meledak lagi. Oh, Hermione, kau diminta kembali ke tempat Daph. Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan kedua pria ini tidak kabur atau mabuk."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mabuk dalam sepuluh menit?"

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

"Lupakan." Hermione menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia tidak usah bertanya dari awal. Dia cukup mengenal Theo.

* * *

Semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat sempurna, sesuai dengan keinginan Daphne. Lucas dan Emilia bisa melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik, membuat Hermione dan Pansy bangga. Theo tidak memberikan pidato yang memalukan, kemudian Hermione tahu bahwa yang membuat isi pidato itu Pansy, bukan Theo.

Astoria sangat bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya dan bahagia melihat kakak perempuannya.

"Siapa sangka Blaise akan menjadi kakak iparku." Ujar Astoria sambil tertawa kecil. Dia dan Hermione duduk di meja mereka, menatap pasangan berbahagia itu berdansa di tengah lantai dansa.

"Menurutku mereka terlihat manis bersama. Tapi sepertimu, aku juga terkejut. Di hari ulangtahun Lucas, Blaise masih menempel pada Belle. Lalu tiba-tiba, mereka akan menikah!"

"Blaise sudah lama tidak menyukai Belle. Dia mengaguminya seperti kebanyakan pria. Bagaimana tidak? Belle sangat cantik dan anggun. Tapi aku selalu tahu Blaise menyukai kakakku."

"Yang benar?" Hermione menoleh ke Astoria dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ini cerita yang baru didengarnya.

"Yeah," Astoria mengangguk, "Blaise cerita padaku dan Belle. Dan aku tahu Daphne menyukai Blaise juga, walau dia tidak pernah bilang padaku. Aku terkejut kau tidak tahu, Hermione. Daphne menyukai Blaise sejak _sangat _lama."

"Kau bicara seperti kau tidak pernah bertemu kakakmu. Dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jadi kapan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Blaise memintanya setelah satu ciuman. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih memakai _diapers_. Aku percaya mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Menurutmu ini tidak terlalu cepat? Aku tahu mereka sudah sangat lama berteman. Tapi teman atau bukan, tidak ada yang mudah dalam pernikahan." Hermione menatap Daphne yang tertawa lepas mendengar sesuatu yang Blaise bisikkan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka."

"Kita tidak akan tahu, Hermione. Kita hanya bisa mendukung keputusan mereka." Sahut Astoria pelan.

"Jadi. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Harry? Aku lihat sepertinya kalian sudah mulai serius." Kata Astoria lagi.

Senyum menghiasi wajah Hermione, "Kami mulai serius. Tapi kami masih menjalani semua ini pelan-pelan. Kami tidak mau terburu-buru. Lagipula, kami punya banyak waktu."

"Aku dengar kalian akan tinggal bersama, apa itu benar?"

"Darimana kau dengar itu!?" Hermione memekik kaget, kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

Astoria tertawa keras melihat reaksi Hermione yang menurutnya _comical _itu. "Ginny memberitahuku." Jawabnya singkat setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Anak itu. Aku akan mencekiknya—tunggu dulu, kau berkomunikasi dengan Ginny? Ginny _Weasley_?"

"Um-hm. Setelah kami bertemu di ulangtahunmu september lalu, kami selalu berkomunikasi secara rutin. Aku senang mengobrol dengannya, dia sangat menyenangkan." Astoria bersenandung pelan sambil menyeruput _wine-_nya.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Astoria dan Ginny, tapi Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa mungkin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hermione?

"Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh dan melihat Harry berdiri di belakang kursinya, Lucas tertidur di pelukannya dan Teddy berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membawa Luke kembali ke kamar." Ujar Harry.

"Oh, aku akan ikut denganmu." Hermione hendak menyimpan _wine_-nya di atas meja saat Harry menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Ted akan ikut denganku, dia sendiri sudah mulai capek, benar _bud_?"

Teddy mengiyakan dengan mengangguk sambil menguap.

Harry tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Lihat? Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahumu itu."

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengecup kening Ted dan Lucas. Kemudian ia menatap Harry, "Kau yakin? Aku bisa pergi lebih awal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Daphne akan membunuhku jika aku membawamu pergi secepat ini. Nikmati pesta ini, Hermione."

"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh apapun." Hermione berjinjit dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Harry sekilas.

"Selamat malam Hermione," bisik Harry. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Astoria sebelum meraih tangan Teddy dan menggandengnya keluar dari _ballroom The Plaza_.

"Dia mencintaimu." Kata Astoria setelah Hermione kembali duduk di kursi.

"Hmm…apa?"

Astoria memutar matanya, "Harry. Dia mencintaimu. Dan dia _sangat _tampan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menyeretnya ke _City Hall _untuk menikah detik ini juga."

Hermione mengernyit. Bayangan Astoria menyeret Harry ke City Hall New York memenuhi pikirannya. Dia tidak menyukai itu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia milikmu." Astoria menenggak habis _wine_-nya. "Tapi aku serius, Hermione. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe pria yang akan maju dan mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Kau harus memancingnya keluar."

"Darimana kau dapat kesan seperti itu?"

"Ginny," Astoria menyeringai.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Seharusnya aku menjauhkan kalian berdua."

"Kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Sekarang, permisi, aku harus berdansa dengan kakak laki-laki baruku." Astoria mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Hermione sebelum melesat ke lantai dansa, tepat di antara Daphne dan Blaise.

* * *

Teddy dan Lucas tertidur dengan tenang sementara Harry dan Hermione duduk berdampingan di beranda. Harry masih memakai kameja yang dia pakai ke pesta dan Hermione masih mengenakan gaun pendamping wanita berwarna merah muda. Hermione bersandar di bahu Harry, keduanya menatap ke Central Park yang terlihat sangat ramai di malam tahun baru. Hermione diam-diam merasa senang Daphne memilih malam tahun baru sebagai hari pernikahannya dan di The Plaza, tempat yang paling diminati oleh pengantin wanita di New York. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang membuat Daphne bisa mendapatkan The Plaza dalam waktu singkat, mungkin karena ayah Daphne berteman dekat dengan pemilik The Plaza.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Ted dan Luke minta dibangunkan sebelum tengah malam." Tanya Harry.

Hermione melihat jam tangan Michael Kors miliknya, "Jam dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Mau kita bangunkan mereka sekarang?"

"Lima menit lagi. Aku sedang menikmati waktu kita berdua." Harry mempererat tangannya di pinggang Hermione kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Tentu, Mr Potter, tentu." Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pesta lebih cepat? Teman-temanmu ada di bawah sana. Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka?"

Hermione menggeleng mantap. "Lebih baik aku disini. Bersamamu, Lucas dan Teddy. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menciumku di tengah malam kalau aku ada di bawah sana, hmm? Blaise? Theo? Pansy dan Daphne akan menggantungku di pintu masuk sebelum bola di Times Square turun."

"Ada Malfoy disana."

"Harry," ujar Hermione sambil menghela nafas, "kau pikir masih ada sesuatu di antara aku dan Draco?"

"Aku—emm, kalian terlihat—akrab dan nyaman dengan satu sama lain selama pesta dan upacara pernikahan." Jawab Harry dengan suara pelan.

"Harry, aku dan Draco memang pernah menikah, tapi kami teman sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Itu sama saja dengan aku membenci Lucas."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Masih terdapat pertanyaan yang mengganggu di dalam pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang tidak tahu harus dia utarakan atau tidak.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku, Harry. Aku tidak akan marah."

"Kenapa kau tahu?" Harry terlihat kaget.

"Aku mengenalmu. _Sangat _mengenalmu, Harry. Aku bisa membacamu seperti buku. Jadi katakan padaku, Potter, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Umm—kau janji tidak akan marah?"

"Tidak. Aku janji, Harry."

"Umm—jika—_jika _Draco memintamu kembali, apa kau—apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali ke Draco?"

Harry menolak menatap mata Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas, tangannya meraih dagu Harry, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Harry, lihat aku, _kumohon, _tatap aku."

Lalu ia meraih tangan Harry dan mengaitkan jemari kedua tangan mereka. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan mereka mendekati mulutnya, mengecup punggung tangan Harry lama.

"Draco adalah masa laluku. Tapi aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, dia tetap ayah Lucas, aku tidak bisa mengubah itu. Draco akan selalu hadir dalam kehidupanku untuk Lucas. Namun hatiku sudah bukan miliknya lagi, Harry." Hermione mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "_kau _memiliki hatiku, Harry."

Jantung Hermione berdebar dengan sangat kencang menunggu reaksi dari Harry. Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus pada mata hijau emerald milik Harry. Hermione tidak akan menurunkan pandangannya, dia akan terus menatap lurus pada mata itu, sampai Harry menjawab pernyataan kecilnya.

Harry membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari sana. Dia tidak bicara. Pernyataan Hermione membuatnya termangu di tempat. Harry mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Hermione dan menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. _Action speaks louder than words. _Harry berharap Hermione bisa mengerti apa yang dia maksud dengan menciumnya seperti ini.

Hermione menahan nafas saat bibir mereka bertemu. Matanya perlahan menutup, kedua tangannya memangku wajah Harry, dan bibirnya bergerak beriringan dengan bibir Harry.

"_I love you_." Bisik Harry terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan kiri Hermione yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"_Me too_. _Love you._" Bisik Hermione. "Hmm…Aku rasa kita harus membangunkan Lucas dan Teddy sekarang."

Harry tertawa pelan dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Hermione sebelum melepaskannya. "Kau benar. Aku akan membangunkan mereka sekarang."

Hermione melirik jam tangannya, dua menit menjelang tengah malam. Dia tahu Lucas sangat menyukai kembang api, dia selalu meminta Hermione membangunkannya di malam tahun baru.

Lucas memasuki beranda sambil menguap, dia langsung merangkak naik ke pangkuan Hermione yang langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

"Bangun, Lucas. Sebentar lagi, kembang api-nya dimulai." Bisik Hermione ke telinga Lucas.

Teddy meregangkan kedua tangannya sebelum dia duduk di samping Hermione, Harry duduk di sisi Teddy, jadi Teddy duduk di antara Harry dan Hermione.

"Aku bangun Mommaaaaaa," Lucas menguap lagi.

Suara kembang api pertama langsung membuat mata Lucas terbuka lebar. Mulutnya terbuka sementara dia melihat langit bersinar warna warni.

"Uwow! Lihat itu Luke! Kembang apinya _besar_!" kata Teddy sambil menunjuk langit.

"Lihat yang itu Teddy! Merah!" Lucas turun dari pangkuan Hermione dan mendekati pagar agar bisa melihat kembang api lebih jelas. Teddy berdiri di sampingnya.

Harry dan Hermione saling berpandangan, keduanya tersenyum. Harry bergeser mendekati Hermione dan mengalungkan lengan kanannya di sandaran kursi tepat di belakang Hermione. Mereka berciuman lagi.

"_Happy new year, Hermione_."

"_Happy new year, Harry_."

* * *

_April_

Harry mengangkat boks terakhir dari dalam rumahnya—rumah lamanya—ke dalam truk. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, ke rumah yang dia tempat sejak dia berhenti dari karir sepakbolanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Luna sebelum dia meninggal. Meninggalkan rumah ini adalah keputusan yang berat bagi Harry. Tapi dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau mengukir hidupnya bersama Hermione di dalam rumah ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan rumah ini dan pindah ke rumah barunya. Rumahnya bersama Hermione.

Rumah baru mereka lebih besar dari rumah Harry atau pun rumah Hermione sebelumnya. Rumah ini memiliki enam kamar tidur, empat kamar mandi, halaman depan yang luas, dan kolam renang.

"Harry, dimana kotak dapur? Aku mau merapikan dapur sebelum tempat yang lain." Tanya Hermione saat Harry melewatinya sambil membawa kotak.

"Aku menyimpannya di ruang tengah. Aku mengumpulkan semuanya di ruang tengah."

"Oh oke." Hermione meninggalkan Harry menuju ruang tengah.

"Oy _mate!_ Jangan berhenti di pintu masuk! Aku ingin kita selesai merapikan rumahmu sebelum makan malam!" seru Ron dari belakang Harry.

"Maaf _mate._" Ujar Harry sambil nyengir lebar.

Harry dan Ron berjalan membawa kotak ke lantai dua. Kedua kotak itu milik Lucas dan Teddy, yang saat ini sedang merapikan kamar mereka masing-masing. Harry bersyukur mereka mengirim kasur dan lemari terlebih dahulu.

"Kotak terakhirmu, Teddy." Kata Harry sambil menurunkan kotak yang dibawanya di lantai kamar Teddy.

Teddy berhenti menaruh bukunya di rak dan tersenyum pada Harry, "Terima kasih Dad."

"Sama-sama, son. Bantu Lucas kalau kau sudah selesai dengan barang-barangmu."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan lama, barangku tidak banyak."

Di dapur, Hermione sedang merapikan piring, gelas, dan berbagai alat dapur lainnya bersama Ginny dan Lavender.

"Aku dan Ron berpikir akan pindah kemari dalam beberapa bulan." kata Lavender sambil membantu Hermione menyimpan gelas ke dalam rak.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau akan berhenti menjadi model?" tanya Ginny.

Lavender mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan bekerja untuk beberapa bulan. Minimum." Lavender berhenti menata gelas dan menoleh pada kedua wanita di ruangan yang sama. "Ron belum memberitahu kalian?"

"Beritahu kami apa?" tanya Hermione dan Ginny bersamaan.

Lavender tersenyum malu. "Kami akan punya anak kedua."

Ginny memekik girang dan melompat untuk memeluk Lavender. Hermione tersenyum lebar, ikut senang atas apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan kedua temannya.

"_Oh God, _aku akan menjadi _aunty _lagi!" Ginny memekik sampai Lavender menutup kedua telinganya.

"Gin, kau akan membuatku tuli!"

Hermione memperhatikan ekspresi Ginny dan dia menyadari sesuatu. "Kau akan taruhan lagi kan? Bersama Fred dan George?"

"Taruhan? Tentang _bayiku_?" Lavender mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat Ginny nyengir. "Apa kalian bertaruh setiap kali saudara kalian memiliki anak?"

"Dan aku menang setiap saat!" ujar Ginny dengan bangga.

Hermione tertawa pelan, "Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih Hermione. Oh! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau dan Harry berniat untuk-kau tahu-menambah anggota keluarga kalian?"

"Ooh! Aku suka itu! Ayolah Hermione, kapan kau dan Harry akan membawa Potter kecil ke keluarga kecil kalian?" kedua alis Ginny naik turun.

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Ayolaah, Hermione. Aku yakin Lucas akan senang mendapatkan adik kecil." kata Ginny.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini. Kembali bekerja kalian berdua. Aku ingin semua ini selesai sebelum malam."

Lavender dan Ginny menertawakan wajah Hermione yang memerah dan ekspresi tidak nyamannya. Namun mereka kembali bekerja sesuai dengan keinginan Hermione. Hermione menghela nafas lega, mengira mereka tidak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi.

"Aku bertaruh anak pertama mereka laki-laki." kata Ginny.

Lavender menggeleng tidak setuju, "Aku yakin mereka akan punya anak perempuan dulu."

Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Mereka tidak akan berhenti

* * *

Pesta ulangtahun Teddy tidak direncanakan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ulangtahun Hermione. Teddy tidak mau ulangtahunnya dirayakan besar-besaran, dia hanya ingin makan malam bersama Harry, Hermione dan Lucas. Walau begitu, teman-temannya memberikan pesta kejutan untuknya di sekolah, dengan kue dan kado. Teddy senang dengan semua itu, tapi dia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Teddy! Ini, ini, buka hadiah dariku dulu!" kata Lucas riang sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru-putih ke pangkuan Teddy.

"Lucas," tegur Hermione sambil membawa kue ulangtahun dengan dua lilin berbentuk angka '1' dan '2'. "Biarkan Teddy meniup lilin di kue ulangtahunnya dulu."

Lucas yang awalnya cemberut langsung berubah cerah melihat kue cokelat yang sangat dia sukai. Dia hampir melompat dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi, tapi tatapan tajam Hermione membuatnya tetap duduk manis di meja makan. Harry hanya tertawa melihatnya. Hermione menyimpan kue di depan Lucas kemudian duduk di samping Harry.

"Ayo, Ted, _make a wish._" Kata Harry sambil menepuk punggung Teddy.

Teddy menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sejenak matanya menangkap sosok Harry dan Hermione, keduanya melihatnya dengan senyuman dan ekspresi bangga di wajah mereka, lalu ada si kecil Lucas, yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin mencicipi kue cokelat itu. Teddy menutup kedua matanya, dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan di hari ulangtahunnya ini.

_Semoga Dad dan Aunt Hermione akan selalu bersama, jadi Aunt Hermione, Lucas, Dad dan aku akan menjadi keluarga untuk selamanya._

Teddy menghembuskan nafasnya dan meniup kedua lilin itu bersamaan.

Lucas bertepuk tangan keras-keras. "Yeay! Aku mau potongan kue yang besar!"

"Setelah kau memakan sisa sayurmu, Lucas."

"Tapi Mommaaa."

"Tidak ada tapi, Lucas Malfoy. Makan sayurmu."

Lucas cemberut, lalu menatap Teddy dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau dengar ibumu, Luke. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Lucas semakin cemberut, lalu beralih menatap Harry dengan tatapan memohon.

"Makan sayuranmu, Luke. Baru kau bisa mendapatkan potongan besar kue cokelat."

"Tidak adil." gumam Lucas sambil menyuapkan sayuran ke mulutnya. Dia mengernyit.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Harry di bawah meja. Mereka berdua melihat Teddy menyuapkan sayuran ke mulut Lucas sambil menjanjikan kue cokelat yang besar.

Harry mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Hermione.

"Terima kasih." bisik Harry di telinga Hermione.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

"Terima kasih untukmu juga."

"Eww eww eww! Aku buta! Teddy aku buta!"

Teddy mengerutkan keningnya pada Harry dan Hermione, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas mengatakan '_get a room!'. _

* * *

chapter 11 rewrite and one more chapter left!

thank you for reading!

xoxo

nessh


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Coming Home To You**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

**Epilogue : Six Years Later**

* * *

_New York_

Draco Malfoy memeriksa dokumen yang diberikan sekretarisnya dua jam lalu. Dokumen yang datang dari sebuah perusahaan di Jepang yang menawarkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Draco. Mereka menjanjikan keuntungan super besar untuk kedua belah pihak, tapi Draco tidak mau menandatangani kontrak tanpa persetujuan dari seluruh dewan perusahaannya dan pemikiran yang matang.

Suara telepon mengalihkan konsentrasi Draco.

"Ya?" kata Draco dengan gagang telepon terapit di antara kepala dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya memegang dokumen.

"Maaf mengganggu Mr Malfoy, Miss Turpin ada disini." kata Milicent Bulstrode, sekretarisnya.

"Oh tentu, suruh saja dia masuk."

"Tentu, Mr Malfoy."

Draco menyimpan gagang teleponnya kembali ke tempatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru memasuki ruangan.

Lisa Turpin memakai gaun musim panas di atas lutut dengan _spagetti strap_ berwarna merah beraksen bunga-bunga warna putih dan sepasang sepatu _ankle_ _boots _hitam. Rambut lurus panjangnya digerai dan ia menenteng tas tangan hitam dengan tangan kanan dan kacamata hitam dengan tangan kiri.

"Hey Lisa. Aku masih harus membaca dokumen ini sampai selesai, mereka menginginkan keputusan dariku sebelum besok. Beri aku lima menit, lalu kita akan keluar makan siang." Kata Draco.

"Tenang saja, Draco. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita makan siang disini. Aku bisa memesan _chinese food_."

Draco mengernyit, "Tidak. Aku sedang ingin makan _italian food_."

Lisa tertawa, "Baiklah."

Lisa duduk di sofa besar yang ada di ruangan Draco. Lisa ingat pertama kalinya dia bertemu Draco Malfoy empat tahun lalu, saat Draco meminta perusahaannya untuk mendekor ulang kantornya dan mereka mengirim Lisa ke kantor Draco.

"Lucas jadi datang kemari?" tanya Lisa tiba-tiba, setelah melihat foto putra tunggal Draco di rak di dekat sofa.

"Yap, bersama Teddy. Teddy diterima di Parsons dan dia ikut kelas musim panas. Lucas mau menghabiskan musim panasnya disini. Lagi. Ibuku membatalkan trip-nya ke Bahama dengan Mrs Zabini karena Lucas."

"Ah," Lisa mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Hermione tidak keberatan?"

Lisa ingat Hermione dan sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Di ulangtahun Lucas, pesta natal tahun lalu, dan pesta yang diselenggarakan Ginny dan Astoria. Lisa mengagumi Hermione sejak sebelum bertemu dengannya. Banyak pakaian di lemarinya adalah rancangan Hermione. Ia hampir pingsan saat Draco mengenalkannya pada Hermione.

Draco tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Lisa. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa dia akan merasa kehilangan. Lagipula, si kembar sudah cukup besar, sudah hampir tiga tahun. Dia akan cukup kerepotan mengurus mereka tanpa Lucas dan Teddy di sekitarnya. Si kembar selalu menurut pada kedua kakak mereka, tapi tidak pada Hermione."

"Kapan mereka datang?"

"Dua atau tiga hari lagi, aku lupa. Hermione akan menghubungiku lagi sehari sebelum mereka berangkat. Aku yakin dia tidak akan lupa."

"Apa aku harus menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka?" tanya Lisa lagi. "Kalau kau lupa, kau menjadikan dua kamar di apartemen kita sebagai gudang. Kapan kau mau membuang semua barang itu?"

"Itu bukan sekedar barang, itu koleksi _Yankees_-ku!" protes Draco, membela koleksi yang dia miliki.

"Simpan semua itu dengan rapi di dalam lemari yang sudah aku beli dan simpan di ruang tengah, Draco. Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat apartemen kita berantakan seperti itu!"

Draco menggerutu, "Baiklah. Aku akan bereskan besok."

Draco membereskan dokumennya dan menekan tombol _intercom, _memanggil Milicent ke ruangannya. Ia menyerahkan dokumen yang tadi dia baca pada Milicent, memintanya untuk menyiapkan dokumen itu untuk rapat sore nanti. Setelah Milicent keluar, Draco mengambil jas-nya dari gantungan baju dan memakainya.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan restoran italia kan?" tanya Draco.

Lisa menggeleng, "_Roberta's_?"

"Kau sangat mengenalku." Draco nyengir dan mengecup bibir Lisa sekilas.

"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

Lisa mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kiri Draco, kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Draco sambil mengobrol.

* * *

_England_

Harry sedang menikmati keheningan yang disediakan oleh ruangan kerjanya di atas kafe yang ia miliki. Keheningan yang jarang sekali dia dapatkan di rumah. Bukannya Harry tidak menyukai kehidupannya, hanya saja kadang dia merindukan ketenangan yang dulu selalu hadir sebelum Hermione dan Lucas masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Namun Harry tidak akan mau menukar kehidupannya sekarang dengan apapun. Dia menyukai kehidupannya. Hermione dan Lucas membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan membuat Teddy lebih bahagia.

Ah, Teddy. Harry sangat bangga pada putra tunggal Remus dan Tonks itu. Dia baru saja diterima di jurusan arsitektur, _Parsons School of Design_ dengan beasiswa. Teddy sangat tertarik dengan arsitektur setelah Astoria pindah ke Inggris untuk tinggal bersama Ginny. Astoria mengenalkan dunia arsitektur pada Teddy dan mulai mengajarinya dasar-dasar arsitektur sejak Teddy masih di sekolah menengah. Lalu Teddy memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang itu dengan lebih serius, hingga dia menerima beasiswa dari Parsons.

Harry sangat bangga sekaligus sedih. Bangga karena Teddy bisa meraih keinginannya dan sedih karena itu artinya Harry harus melepas Teddy.

Harry bersyukur, Teddy tidak akan sendirian di New York nanti. Draco setuju untuk membantu Teddy selama Teddy belajar di New York, walau Teddy bilang tidak perlu. Narcissa juga dengan senang hati menawarkan apartemennya untuk dipakai Teddy, yang ditolak halus oleh Teddy yang memilih tinggal di asrama dekat kampus.

Teddy akan pergi lebih awal dari rencana karena dia juga _apply _ke kelas musim panas di Parsons. Dan karena Teddy tidak bisa memakai asrama sampai awal semesternya nanti, maka Teddy akan tinggal bersama Narcissa atau Draco, Harry belum bicara lagi dengan Hermione dengan siapa Teddy akan tinggal nanti.

Lucas juga akan pergi ke New York dan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya disana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco. Selain itu, Lucas juga akan belajar tentang bisnis langsung bersama Draco dan Narcissa. Narcissa merasa itu perlu karena suatu hari nanti, Lucas akan mengambil alih perusahaan yang kini dipegang oleh Draco tersebut. Lucas tidak keberatan, dia selalu senang menghabiskan waktu di New York.

Ponsel Harry berdering keras. Dari Lucas.

"Halo? Ada apa Luke?" tanya Harry.

"Hey Dad, Mom minta dibawakan _cookie _tapi Dad yang harus membuat _cookie _itu. Rasa cokelat." Ujar Lucas dari seberang sana.

Lucas mulai memanggil Harry 'Dad' setelah mereka tinggal bersama selama beberapa bulan, namun Teddy tidak pernah memanggil Hermione 'Mom/Mum'. Hermione tidak keberatan jika Teddy hanya memanggilnya 'Hermione'.

"Baiklah," Harry menghela nafas. "Ada lagi?"

"Yeah. Aku titip belikan _cola, _ya Dad?"

"Kenapa tidak beli sendiri?"

"Aku sedang _packing_."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Hehehe. Di luar panas, Dad. Aku tidak mau keluar."

"Baiklah." Harry menghela nafas lagi. "Itu saja?"

"Um—hmm. Dad pulang seperti biasa?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?"

"Tidak bergerak dari sofa sejak sejam yang lalu. Mom akhirnya berhenti muntah-muntah. Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang Dad. Teddy diserang si kembar. Sampai nanti!"

Lucas menutup telepon tanpa menunggu balasan Harry.

* * *

Harry pulang dan melihat rumahnya dalam keadaan yang sangat sepi. Biasanya, anak-anak dan anjing mereka, Padfoot, akan berlari keluar untuk menyambutnya. Kini, Harry masih tidak mendengar suara apapun bahkan setelah dia melewati ruang tamu. Suasana yang tidak normal baginya.

Ternyata, kebanyakan dari keluarganya tertidur di ruang tengah, dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Hermione tertidur di sofa, sementara Lucas, dan si kembar, Nathan dan Robin Potter, tertidur di atas karpet tidak jauh dari sofa yang ditempati Hermione. Padfoot berada di antara Nathan dan Robin seperti guling. Harry tersenyum melihatnya, dia meletakkan sekantong oleh-olehnya dari kafe di atas meja yang berada di antara Hermione dan anak-anak.

"Dad, _pss_t!"

Harry menoleh ke arah tangga dan melihat Teddy di anak tangga, memintanya untuk mengikutinya ke atas dengan mengayunkan tangannya. Harry bingung, tapi dia menaiki tangga dan mengikuti Teddy ke kamarnya.

Kamar Teddy sebenarnya adalah loteng yang didekor oleh Teddy sendiri. Tadinya, Harry dan Hermione memberikan kamar di samping kamar Lucas untuknya. Tapi Teddy menyukai cahaya yang masuk dari jendela ke dalam loteng dan minta untuk ditempatkan disana saja. Dia menghabiskan dua minggu untuk merenovasi lantai, mengecat tembok dan menambah kaca di sisi miring atap jadi dia dapat melihat bintang di malam hari dari kaca tersebut. Harry mengakui Teddy memiliki bakat dalam mendekorasi kamar.

Namun sekarang kamar Teddy terasa sangat kosong karena sebagian besar barangnya sudah masuk ke dalam kardus untuk Teddy bawa ke New York.

"Dad, aku butuh kartu kredit-mu untuk membeli tiket ini. Aku tidak tega membangunkan Hermione, dia terlihat sangat capek, lebih capek dibandingkan saat dia hamil si kembar." Kata Teddy sambil memutar-mutar kursi di depan meja komputernya. Harry sudah memberinya laptop baru untuk dia bawa ke New York, jadi komputer yang sekarang Teddy pakai tidak akan dia bawa kesana.

"Tentu." Harry merogoh dompetnya, mengerluarkan sebuah kartu visa dan menyerahkannya pada Teddy.

"Trims Dad." Teddy mulai berkutat dengan komputernya.

Harry melihat foto yang ditata Teddy di dinding. Ada banyak sekali foto yang ditempel disana, mulai dari foto Teddy dengan teman-teman sekolahnya sampai foto keluarga mereka yang diambil setiap natal atau liburan atau foto saat si kembar baru lahir, Teddy menggendong Robin dan Lucas menggendong Nathan.

"Semua yang mau kau bawa ke New York sudah dibereskan?" tanya Harry sambil terus menyusuri foto yang tertempel di dinding.

"Yap. Semua yang akan aku kirim sudah ada di kardus, Hermione akan mengirimkannya setelah aku dan Luke naik pesawat. Aku hanya akan membawa tas jinjing ke pesawat."

"Hmm." Tanggap Harry singkat.

Harry duduk di sisi kasur dan memperhatikan Teddy yang masih asyik dengan komputernya.

Teddy terlihat sangat mirip dengan Tonks di usianya ini, tapi dia jelas mewarisi otak Remus yang terkenal pintar. Harry tidak percaya dia akan segera melepaskan Teddy.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di New York, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu. Uncle Draco dan Nana Cissa akan ada disana. Uncle Blaise dan Aunt Daphne juga. Aku punya empat _emergency contact _disana, lagipula Parsons tidak jauh dari kantor Uncle Draco, aku bisa lari kesana jika aku butuh sesuatu."

Teddy menggeser kursinya ke kanan untuk menyalakan _printer _lalu bergeser kembali ke depan komputernya untuk menekan tombol _enter. _Dia memutar kursinya untuk menatap Harry sementara menunggu _printer_-nya selesai bekerja.

"Dad, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah mendapatkan dua jam pelajaran dari Hermione; _How To Survive in NYC. _Percayalah padaku, Dad, aku sudah siap." Teddy nyengir.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau sudah siap. _Aku _yang belum siap untuk melepaskanmu, Ted."

Teddy tersenyum kecil. "Kita bisa menggunakan _Skype _setiap hari kalau Dad mau. Aku berjanji pada Robin dan Nathan aku akan _online _setiap hari, Dad bisa bergabung dengan kami. Lagipula, dalam hitungan bulan, Dad dan Hermione akan semakin sibuk dengan Potter kecil yang baru."

"Ah ya, Potter kecil. Aku bertaruh kali ini kita akan mendapatkan laki-laki. Lagi."

"Persis seperti Uncle Ron. Aku dan Aunt Gin bertaruh kali ini, kalian akan mendapatkan perempuan. Si kecil Juliet atau Perdita."

Harry berjengit mendengar dua nama yang disebutkan Teddy.

"Itu usul Aunt Gin," kata Teddy. Dia nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi Harry. "Katanya, biar cocok dengan nama Hermione. Diambil dari Shakespeare."

"Ada banyak nama Shakespeare yang lebih bagus dari Juliet atau Perdita, seperti—Emilia atau Celia atau Margery!" Harry diam sejenak. "Apa kata Tori soal nama itu?"

"Katanya, itu konyol."

"Aku setuju dengannya. Syukurlah, dia yang memberi nama anak mereka, bukan Ginny."

Teddy tertawa. Kata-kata Harry tadi persis seperti kata-kata Ron saat Astoria dan Ginny mengenalkan anak perempuan mereka pada keluarga besar. Setelah itu, Ron menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan kue dari rambutnya. Teddy tidak mengatakan pada siapapun dia menyukai nama pilihan Astoria, walau menurutnya nama Alice Olivia Greengrass-Weasley terlalu panjang. _Poor kid._

"_Well,_" Harry menepuk kedua lututnya. "Sebaiknya aku siapkan makan malam sekarang. Kau bisa membantuku malam ini?"

"Tentu. Setelah aku memastikan aku memesan tiket pesawat yang benar."

"_Okay. _Aku tunggu di dapur."

"'Kay Dad."

Pintu kamar ditutup dan Teddy mulai menyesuaikan tiket yang dia _print _sama dengan yang tertera di layar komputernya. Lima menit kemudian, dia turun ke dapur dan melihat Lucas sudah pindah ke _counter, _segelas limun dingin di hadapannya, dia sedang menguap saat Teddy masuk ke ruangan.

"Hey adik kecil, tidur nyenyak?" goda Teddy sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang platinum Lucas.

"_Jeez, _Ted. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk membalasmu kali ini." Lucas menguap lagi lalu menempelkan pipinya ke _counter _yang terasa dingin. "Kenapa Robin dan Nathan bisa punya energi sebanyak itu."

"Karena kau sudah tua dan mereka masih muda." Sahut Teddy.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Atau mungkin karena _seseorang_ memberi mereka _cookies _untuk sarapan. Gula dan anak-anak selalu menghasilkan masalah, _bud._"

"_Noted_. Tidak ada manisan untuk sarapan lagi. Atau sampai mereka punya _driver's license_." Ujar Lucas menempelkan dahinya ke _counter _lagi dengan suara 'thump' pelan.

"Dad, kita makan malam apa hari ini?" tanya Teddy sambil memasang _apron _miliknya sendiri.

"Jangan ada keju. Mom mendadak alergi keju. Tadi siang, Nathan membuka keripik keju dan Mom langsung lari ke kamar mandi." Kata Lucas.

Harry mengernyit, "Untung kau bilang padaku. Tadinya aku mau buat masakan dari _cheddar _yang baru aku beli. Apa ibumu 'alergi' pada makanan lain?"

"Seingatku tidak."

"Gimana kalau _Warm Spinach Salad With Grilled Sausage_? Si kembar menyukai itu." Usul Teddy sambil membuka-buka rak di kulkas.

"Ide bagus. Ada sayuran dan sosis kesukaanmu, benar Ted?"

"Benar." Teddy nyengir.

"Okay, kalian lanjut masak, aku mau mandi." Lucas turun dari kursi dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya lalu ke kamar mandi yang dia _share _bersama Teddy dan si kembar.

Tidak butuh setengah jam bagi Harry dan Teddy untuk menyiapkan menyiapkan enam porsi _Warm Spinach Salad With Grilled Sausage _dan pencuci mulut, _panacota_. Tepat setelah Harry dan Teddy meletakkan makan malam di meja makan mereka, si kembar dan Hermione bangun. Lucas belum turun dari lantai dua.

Harry tersenyum melihat mata sayu Nathan dan Robin. Walau mereka kembar, mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Nathan sangat mirip seperti Hermione, sementara Robin lebih mirip Harry. Nathan memiliki rambut cokelat yang lebih terang dari rambut cokelat Robin. Keduanya mewarisi mata cokelat Hermione dan mewarisi bakat membuat onar mendiang James Potter

Si kembar tersenyum lebar dan hampir melompat naik ke kursi begitu melihat makanan di atas meja. Tapi Hermione lebih cepat dari mereka.

"Cuci kedua tangan dan muka kalian sebelum makan!" tegur Hermione tegas.

Nathan dan Robin cemberut, tapi menurut dan berlomba ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

Harry menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya dari belakang, mendaratkan ciuman di tengkuknya. Hermione menghela nafas pelan dan bersandar ke pelukan Harry. Kedua tangan Harry mengusap perut Hermione.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Harry.

"Tidak. Aku _sangat _lelah dan lemas. Ini lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan saat aku hamil si kembar atau Lucas."

"Hmm. Kau mau aku masakkan sesuatu?"

Hermione melihat makanan di meja dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku akan makan yang ada sa—"

Hermione menutup mulutnya untuk menahan dorongan dari dalam perutnya yang memaksa untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Ia keluar dari pelukan Harry dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

_Poor Hermione, _pikir Harry.

* * *

Lucas menguap lebar. Harry dan Hermione sedang pergi membawa si kembar ke dokter gigi untuk pemeriksaan rutin mereka. Hermione merasa perlu untuk memeriksa gigi mereka setiap enam bulan, apalagi Harry senang sekali membawa pulang manisan. Teddy sedang pergi membawa sepeda motornya ke bengkel. Jadi Lucas menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di rumah.

Dan ia bosan.

Besok, dia akan pergi ke New York bersama Teddy. Teddy akan mengikuti kelas musim panas sementara Lucas akan menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya, belajar untuk menangani bisnis. Lucas memang baru 12 tahun, tapi dia sangat pintar untuk anak seusianya, dan Draco ingin mengajarinya sedini mungkin. Lucas sudah belajar bersama Draco sejak tahun lalu. Saat mereka tidak sedang belajar, Draco selalu membawanya berjalan-jalan. Tahun lalu, Draco membawa Lucas ke Orlando untuk mengunjungi Universal Studio.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Lucas akhirnya mengambil topi _New York Knicks _yang dibelinya tahun lalu dan keluar dari rumah.

Udara khas musim panas langsung menyambutnya dan membuat Lucas mengernyit. Dalam waktu sekejap, baju tanpa lengan yang dipakai Lucas sudah mulai basah karena keringat.

Lucas berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat dia kenal. Ia menyeringai lebar dan masuk ke rumah tersebut dengan melompati pagar yang membatasi _car port _dan halaman belakang. Kolam renang rumah itu terlihat kosong, dengan bola besar berwarna merah muda dan berbagai mainan lain dengan warna pastel berceceran di sekitarnya. Lucas melepas sendalnya dan masuk melalui pintu kaca geser yang terbuka lebar.

"HALO SEMUA!"

Ginny sedang menikmati siangnya yang tenang bersama Astoria. Putri mereka, Alice, sedang tidur siang setelah lelah berenang. Jadi dia sangat kesal saat melihat wajah jahil Lucas Malfoy di pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Oh, hai Lucas. Kenapa kau ada disana?" tanya Astoria, tidak menyadari wajah cemberut Ginny di sampingnya.

"Aku bosan. Semua orang pergi." Lucas duduk di sofa untuk satu orang di samping sofa panjang yang diduduki Astoria dan Ginny.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk main masuk ke rumah orang." Tukas Ginny.

Lucas nyengir. "Aku tahu. Tapi itu menyenangkan."

"Sekarang, karena kau ada disini, gimana kalau kau menemani Alice jadi aku bisa menenangkan Aunt Ginny-mu ini. Sepertinya kedatanganmu membuatnya sedikit kesal." Astoria tersenyum lebar pada wanita disampingnya.

"Tentu, dimana dia?"

"Di _playroom_-nya. Dia sedang tidur siang, tapi aku rasa sebentar lagi juga dia bangun. Kalau tidak, kau boleh membangunkannya, aku tidak mau Alice tidur siang terlalu lama."

"Okay."

Mata Astoria mengikuti sosok Lucas sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu, lalu dia menoleh pada Ginny yang sudah kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah pergi." Ginny tersenyum semakin lebar.

Astoria tertawa kecil. "Dia pergi ke atas, bersama anak kita. Bukan kembali ke rumahnya."

"Jadi?"

Astoria mengangkat kedua alisnya. Setelah mengamati ekspresi Ginny yang tidak berubah sama sekali, dia menghela nafas. Astoria tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Ginny. Wanita ini tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan.

Lucas pergi ke ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua rumah keluarga Greengrass-Weasley. Kedua ujung tangga diberi pagar agar si kecil Alice tidak bisa menuruni tangga sendirian. Ia melihat si kecil Alice masih tertidur lelap di atas karpet pelangi di ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi mainan, dan _teddy bear _besar hadiah ulangtahun dari Lucas dan Teddy.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang terlihat sangat nyaman berbaring telentang di atas karpet, satu tangan memeluk boneka kelincinya, dan satu jempol berada di mulutnya. Lucas menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis kecil lucu ini erat-erat. Jadi ia hanya menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, dia menyukai lembutnya kulit khas bayi, tidak seperti kulitnya yang sudah mulai kasar karena bekas luka hasil olahraga baseball.

Alice menggeliat dan menepis tangan Lucas. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka perlahan. Mata Alice menyipit untuk mengurangi cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Selamat siang _Princess Alice. _Tidur nyenyak?" ujar Lucas pelan.

Mata Alice terbuka lebar begitu mengenali suara di dekatnya.

"Luke!" Alice melempar boneka kelincinya dan mengalungkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher Lucas. Dia sangat lincah dan kuat untuk anak berusia dua tahun.

Lucas dengan sigap menangkap Alice. "Bagaimana tidur siangmu?"

"Baik." Alice melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, sadar kalau mereka hanya sendiri. "Mana Teddy, Roby dan Nate?"

"Mereka sedang pergi. Hey, malam ini kan kau dan kedua ibumu akan makan malam di rumahku. Kita bisa main dengan Teddy, Robin dan Nathan disana."

"Yeay!" Alice mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Ginny khawatir Alice akan tumbuh terlalu _boyish _karena dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan anak laki-laki, terutama si kembar Robin dan Nathan Potter. Tapi kelihatannya, Alice tidak terpengaruh, dia tetap menyukai _dress _dan warna pastel seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya.

"Kau mau turun dan menemui kedua ibumu?"

Alice mengangguk setuju, "Dan makan es krim!"

"Aku rasa Aunt Ginny tidak akan memberimu es krim sebelum makan siang."

* * *

Pesta perpisahan untuk Teddy ini diusulkan oleh Ginny. Semua orang setuju Teddy berhak mendapatkan pesta perpisahan walau Teddy berkata tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Pesta ini akan dilakukan di kafe milik Harry karena Hermione tidak akan sanggup melihat rumah mereka berantakan tanpa emosi.

"Aku tidak percaya dia sudah delapan belas tahun. _College boy_. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatnya membantumu dengan menjadi _waiter _disini." Hermione duduk di sofa di sudut kafe, bersandar pada Harry yang berada di sisinya.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Remus dan Tonks akan sangat bangga padanya."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menatap jemarinya yang bertautan dengan Harry, melihat sepasang cincin identik disana. Hermione tersenyum. Menikahi Harry mungkin menjadi keputusan yang paling tepat yang pernah dia ambil, hampir tiga tahun lalu. Dia ingat wajah terkejut Harry saat melihat Draco yang membawa Hermione padanya.

"Ini aneh, benar? Mantan suamimu membawamu pada suami barumu." Gurau Draco sepuluh menit sebelum mereka berjalan menuruni altar.

"_Why, _Malfoy, kau takut pacar barumu cemburu?" balas Hermione.

Draco menggeleng mantap. "_Nope. _Lisa tidak akan cemburu. Potter mungkin cemburu."

Draco salah, Harry sama sekali tidak cemburu. Dia hanya kaget seperti orang kebanyakan.

Sekarang, hampir tiga tahun setelah hari itu, Harry dan Hermione sekarang memiliki Robin dan Nathan yang lahir hanya tujuh bulan setelah hari pernikahan mereka. Mereka akan mendapatkan anggota baru dan melepaskan anggota baru di saat yang bersamaan.

"Draco akan menjemput mereka, benar?" tanya Harry setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Dia atau Lisa atau Blaise atau Daphne atau Narcissa. Tenang, Harry, Teddy dan Lucas kenal banyak orang di New York. Mereka tidak akan sendirian."

"Yeah tapi Blaise dan Daphne pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan keluarga mereka."

"Daphne belum punya anak selain Sera dan Sera sudah mulai sekolah. Jadi dia tidak sesibuk seperti saat Sera masih bayi."

"Tapi—"

"Harry, Teddy sudah dewasa, Lucas sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Draco akan ada disana. Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga mereka dan Narcissa membatalkan wisata-nya ke Bahama untuk mereka berdua."

Harry menghela nafas. Dia tahu Hermione benar, tapi dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa khawatir yang terus menyelimuti dirinya. Dia berjanji pada Remus dan Tonks untuk menjaga putra tunggal mereka. Harry takut dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada mereka berdua. Mata Harry melihat ke seberang ruangan, Teddy sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, terlihat sangat bahagia dan bangga pada hasil kerja kerasnya. Harry ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Hermione melihat itu dan mengusap telapak tangan Harry dengan jempolnya.

"Melepaskannya tidak akan mudah, kita tahu itu. Tapi dia membutuhkan ini, untuk menulis masa depannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mendukungnya dan selalu ada disana kalau dia membutuhkan kita."

Harry menoleh pada Hermione dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mencium sahabat sekaligus istrinya.

"Kau sangat pintar dan bijaksana Mrs Potter." Bisik Harry di dekat wajahnya.

"Kau baru tahu, Mr Potter?"

"Eugh. Kalian terlihat menjijikkan."

Harry dan Hermione menoleh, melihat sahabat mereka yang lain mengernyit jijik pada mereka.

Ron Weasley tidak banyak berubah. Dia tetap pemain sepakbola nasional Inggris, tetap bersama dengan Lavender, dan sekarang memiliki dua gadis kecil, Jenna dan Arden.

"Kalian terlalu tua untuk ini." Ron duduk di kursi di seberang tempat Harry dan Hermione duduk. Dia menyodorkan segelas _whisky _pada Harry yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Trims." Harry mengangkat gelas _whisky_-nya ke arah Ron.

"Sama-sama. Dan tidak ada alkohol untukmu, ibu hamil." Ron terkekeh kemudian menenggak habis _whisky _-nya. Dia mendesis pelan begitu sensasi khas alkohol membakar tenggorokannya. Harry melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mana keluargamu?" tanya Hermione.

"Disana, mengobrol dengan Ginny dan Astoria. _God, _aku masih tidak percaya Ginny bersama Astoria. Aku kira mereka hanya teman! Aku tidak pernah mengira adikku akan menjadi—_kau tahu_."

"_Gay_?" tambah Hermione dengan nada lurus.

"Yeah. _Itu_."

Harry tertawa. "Ayolah Ron, lihat dia. Dia _sangat _bahagia! Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya bahagia seperti Tori membuatnya bahagia."

"Aku tahu." Ron menghela nafas, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Manchester?" tanya Harry.

"Lusa. Lav ingin disini sedikit lebih lama. Lagipula Jenna dan Arden sedang libur musim panas dan mereka sangat senang disini, lebih senang disini dibandingkan di Manchester. Aku rasa aku akan pulang duluan, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang disini." Ron terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa kau tahu Jenna menyukai Teddy? Dia baru delapan tahun! Tapi Lav bilang itu normal."

Hermione terbahak. "Semua orang tahu itu, Ron."

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Harry, dia terlihat terkejut.

"Ha! Ada seseorang yang lebih _oblivious_ dariku!" Ron berseru senang.

"Hush Ron!" kata Hermione pada Ron kemudian dia menoleh pada Harry. "Benarkah?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hermione, kau yakin itu normal?" kata Ron setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku yakin itu normal. Dia hanya mengagumi Teddy, tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dia baru delapan tahun. Tidak mungkin menerjang Teddy begitu saja."

"Lalu aku lega." Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Harry menatap Hermione dan Ron bergantian kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kalian sadar atau tidak sudah sangat lama kita tidak berkumpul dan mengobrol seperti ini?"

"_Geez _Harry, aku rasa kau mendapatkan hormon dari Hermione." Ron tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia memukul lengan Ron pelan. "Jangan mengganggu suamiku Ronald."

"Yeah, dengarkan istriku Ron." Sambung Harry. "Tapi serius, kapan terakhir kali kita mengumpul seperti ini, hanya kita bertiga, tanpa anak-anak?"

Hermione dan Ron diam, mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul dan mengobrol tanpa anak-anak.

"Pernikahan kalian, aku rasa. Setelah itu selalu ada anak-anak di sekitar kita." Jawab Ron akhirnya.

"Sudah sangat lama." Tanggap Hermione.

"Secara teknis, kita tidak sendirian. Hermione membawa orang lain di perutnya."

"Harry, ini bukan orang lain. Ini anakmu juga."

Harry nyengir dan mengecup Hermione.

"Daddy! Daddy!" si kecil Arden berlari menyebrangi ruangan dan melompat pada Ron. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Wow! Ada apa _princess_?" Ron mengangkat Arden ke pangkuannya.

"Aku lapar Daddy."

Harry dan Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan Arden Weasley. Wajah Hermione sampai memerah dan Harry sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Dia benar-benar putrimu, Ron." Kata Harry sambil menyeka airmata yang keluar dari matanya.

* * *

Hermione mengatakan pada Harry kalau dia tidak perlu khawatir karena Teddy akan baik-baik saja. Tapi hari ini, dia hampir tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hermione menyalahkan hormonnya.

"Mom, kami akan baik-baik saja." Lucas menghela nafas.

Harry mengulum senyum dan mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Hermione, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tidak percaya kau sudah sebesar ini." Hermione terisak lagi.

"Mom."

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Airmata terus mengalir dari kedua mata Hermione.

Lucas menghela nafas.

'Hormon' kata Harry tanpa suara.

"Oleh-oleh! Aku mau robot besaaaaaaar!" kata Robin kedua tangannya bergerak membulat.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" timpal Nathan.

"Minta saja pada Dad." Kata Teddy ringan.

Nathan dan Robin menoleh pada Harry, mengamati wajahnya sesaat, lalu kembali menoleh pada Teddy. Ekspresi keduanya mengatakan mereka tidak percaya Harry akan membelikan mereka apa yang mereka inginkan. Teddy hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang maskapai penerbangan American Airlines dengan tujuan New York City—_"

"Itu pesawat kita." Lucas menepukkan kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum pada kedua adiknya dan mengusap kepala mereka bersamaan. "Sampai nanti, _buddy. _Baik-baik pada Mom dan Dad, okay?"

"Okay!" sahut si kembar.

Lucas tersenyum dan memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kening Nathan dan Robin.

Teddy memeluk Harry dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Dad. Untuk semuanya."

"Sama-sama, _son. _Hati-hati di New York, ya? Jangan sungkan hubungi aku kalau butuh sesuatu. Aku menyayangimu, _bud._"

"Tentu. Aku juga menyayangimu Dad." Teddy melepas Harry dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi." Kata Hermione sembari tersenyum sedih.

Teddy tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk Hermione, figur ibu di hidupnya selama enam tahun terakhir.

"Oh, Teddy. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Hubungi aku, oke?"

"Okay," bisik Teddy di telinga Hermione. "Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu—Mum."

Mata Hermione terasa basah lagi. Dia memeluk Teddy erat sebelum melepaskannya perlahan. Hermione mengusap rambut Teddy kemudian berjinjit untuk mengecup keningnya. Teddy tersenyum, ia mengusap air mata dari pipi Hermione dengan kedua jari jempolnya.

Lucas kini memeluk Harry, "Sampai september nanti Dad."

"Sampai nanti, _son. _Hati-hati disana dan sampaikan salamku pada semua orang disana." Harry menepuk punggung Lucas dua kali sebelum melepaskannya. "Aku menyayangimu Luke."

"Aku juga Dad."

Kini Lucas menoleh pada ibunya.

Hermione memangku wajah Lucas dengan kedua tangannya. "Baik-baik disana, okay? Jangan membuat Nana Cissa dan ayahmu repot."

Lucas memutar matanya, "Mom, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku tahu, Lucas. Itu kenapa rasanya sangat sulit melepaskanmu." Bisik Hermione.

"Mom," Lucas mengalungkan tangannya di bahu ibunya, memeluknya erat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dad akan ada disana bersamaku. Lagipula, aku akan kembali september nanti."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Hermione melepaskan Lucas dan mengecup keningnya, seperti tadi ia mengecup kening Teddy.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Luke." Kata Teddy sambil menyampirkan satu tali ranselnya ke bahu kanannya. Lucas melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sampai nanti, semuanya." Kata Lucas.

"_Bye_." Kata Teddy.

Lucas dan Teddy memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi keluarganya. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga kemudian berhenti di puncak tangga, mereka menoleh dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada keluarganya. Si kembar melambai dengan semangat. Kemudian Teddy dan Lucas kembali berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Mereka pergi." Bisik Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, "Mereka akan selalu kembali. Selalu."

Hermione mengangguk setuju dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah.

Harry meraih tangan Hermione, kedua jemari tangan mereka bertaut.

Hermione menoleh pada Harry dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, "Ayo pulang."

* * *

End.

* * *

thank you for reading

xoxo

nessh


End file.
